Le tombeau du phénix
by Dadzetos
Summary: James, Sirius et Remus décident de s'offrir quelques jours de vacances sur les côtes françaises. Mais la vieille maison de bois, qu'ils louent le long d'une haute falaise bretonne, s'avère plutôt morbide. Que cache donc cette chambre d'enfant condamnée ?
1. La Maison

Auteur : Dadzetos

Rating : Rien de spécial, peut être un peu beaucoup de sang à la fin, mais à l'évidence pas de sexe à l'horizon, enfin on verra.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter. Mais l'histoire, les lieux et les relations inter personnages sont de moi.

Commentaire : Voici une fiction un peu différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, elle comportera normalement 15 chapitres, un pour chaque jour, l'histoire se situant sur deux semaines (calcul logique). Pour les sorties… euh… 3 chapitres sont déjà prêt, maintenant, je vais essayer de me motiver pour vite finir tout ça.

**LA MAISON**

James, Sirius et Remus s'engagèrent dans l'allée sinueuse bordée de ronces épaisses, les lieux étaient déserts et peu accueillant, ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin qui débouchait sur un grand terrain où l'herbe en friche entourait une grande maison en pierre, de style gothique. Le toit imposant en ardoise, ponctué de cheminées pointues, surplombait une haute façade d'un étage. Une petite tour perçait le toit et s'élevait sur le coté de la maison Le terrain faisait face à la mer, la maison était en fait sur une haute falaise qui régnait de sa hauteur sur l'océan déchainé. Sirius posa ses valises d'un air consterné.

- Et bien, je n'imaginais pas ca comme ca… Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme atmosphère.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et tous avancèrent vers la maison. Remus qui avait les clefs ouvrit la maison, une odeur de moisi et de renfermé leur emplit soudain les sens. L'intérieur était sombre, tous les volets étaient fermés et les meubles étaient recouverts de vieux draps blancs délavés. James entra dans la maison et posa toutes ses affaires sur le coté.

- Dites, ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ces vacances.

Sirius poussa son ami et entra.

- Ecoutes, c'est toi qui voulais des vacances sur la cote française, et puis ca ne change pas trop de l'Angleterre, surtout au niveau du temps.

En effet, dehors, un vent brusque se levait et de lourd nuage s'amoncelait dans le ciel. Au loin des éclairs éclairaient l'horizon. La mer s'agitait de plus belle et les trois sorciers pouvaient entendre le fracas des vagues sur la falaise. Sirius s'exaspéra :

- Dire qu'on est là pour deux semaines, et pas moyen de rentrer avant, on n'a pas encore nos permis de transplanage.

Remus entra à son tour, il ferma la porte et s'assit sur un canapé de cuir noir.

- Tu ne veux pas déjà partir ? On vient juste d'arriver.

James commença à ouvrir les volets, la faible lumière d'un soleil breton illuminait à peine la petite pièce. Déjà une forte pluie battait les fenêtres, et la lumière baissait encore. La nuit allait rapidement venir. Remus alluma la cheminée avec sa baguette et une douce chaleur enveloppa les bras endoloris des trois amis.

Tout le monde se reposa quelques temps, ensuite Remus décida de visiter le reste de la maison et de faire un état des lieux. Il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit les placards, une souris se sauva soudain, Remus lui envoya un sort pour la stopper, mais il se loupa, la souris fila alors dans le salon. Remus héla ses amis :

- Vite choppez la souris !

- Où ca ?

James, d'un geste vif, supéfixa la souris. Il la prit par la queue, et l'emmena dehors. Il revint fier de lui.

- Elle nous embêtera plus, je lui ai coupé la tête et je l'ai jeté au dessus la falaise.

Sirius éclata de rire, Remus consterné sécha d'un coup de baguette le jeune homme.

- Tu es vraiment sadique, comment tu peux faire ça alors qu'un de tes amis se transforme en rat ?

- Quel ami ?

- James, je te parle de Queudvert !

- Ah oui, lui, ce n'est pas un ami, juste un chien, au mieux, un sorcier de compagnie.

Remus avait pourtant l'habitude des sarcasmes de son ami sur Peter, qui n'était guère aimer dans le reste du groupe, et qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été mis au courant de ses vacances. Pourtant à chaque fois il détestait que James soit aussi salaud avec les autres. Il s'aperçu soudain que Sirius n'était plus là. Mais aussitôt la voix de Patmol surgit des escaliers.

- Eh venez voir, il y a un petit problème là !

Remus et James montèrent les escaliers en courant, l'escalier raid en bois grinçait sous leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit en lambris noir, Sirius les y attendait. Ils arrivèrent vers lui, mais il ne bougeait pas. Remus regarda autour de lui mais ne voyait rien.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui a ? Tu as vu quoi ?

- Ben regardé autour de vous, vous ne voyez rien ?

James entra par une des portes qui donnait dans une chambre. Il y ressorti aussitôt.

- Non je ne vois rien.

Sirius, désespéré par ses amis, les mis au courant.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'y a que deux chambres ? Et nous on est trois, et on avait loué une maison avec 3 chambres non ?

- Et tu as fouillé toute la maison ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre chambre, au bout du couloir il y a un petit escalier qui donne sur une porte condamnée, j'ai vu en entrant qu'il y a une petite tourelle sur le toi, je pense qu'elle doit y mener, on ira jeter un coup d'œil demain.

Remus marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir pour voir de ses propres yeux la porte condamné. En effet quelques marches menaient vers une petite porte en bois noir, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était effectivement fermée, il regarda par la serrure et aperçu quelques objets d'enfants couverts de poussières, les jouets en bois paraissait très anciens. Il tenta de lancer un sort mais la serrure ne s'ouvrit pas. Il revint quelque peu dépité.

- Apparemment il y a bien une chambre d'enfant là haut, mais je n'ai pas réussit à l'ouvrir.

Sirius lui répondit :

- Tu vois, moi aussi je n'ai pas réussit, cette maison appartenait peut être à des sorciers et il doit y avoir un vieux sortilège.

James contemplait un vieux tableau qui représentait un jeune homme dans les années 30. Il s'exclama :

- Pourtant il n'y a pas de trace de magie ici. Les tableaux sont immobiles et la maison fonctionne avec de l'électricité... Bah tu as sans doute raison, peut être qu'une vieille famille de sorcier vivait ici il y a longtemps. En tout cas quelqu'un devra partager sa chambre.

Sirius qui avait monté ses valises dans une des chambres s'allongeât sur son lit.

- En tout cas moi j'ai ma choisi la mienne, celui qui n'a pas de chambre dormira sur le canapé.

James sauta soudain sur la dernière chambre.

- Moi je prends celle là, Lily va peut être passé si elle a son permis de transplanage.

Le dernier de la bande ne se laissa pas faire.

- Ok James, j'accepte ton excuse. Par contre Sirius pas question, on va tirer à pile ou face.

- Quoi ? Pas question, premier arrivé, premier servit !

- Tu veux que je sorte ma baguette ?

- Bon d'accord, je dois avoir une mornille au fond de ma poche. Je dis pile.

Sirius fit voler la pièce dans les airs avec son pouce et la réceptionna sur la paume de sa main. Au même instant James s'installait dans sa chambre spacieuse. La pièce était simple, un grand lit en baldaquin occupait une partie de la chambre, un petit meuble de rangement surmonté d'un miroir un coin et juxtaposait une large fenêtre qui donnait sur la falaise et sur la mer. Le temps était toujours aussi épouvantable, la pluie, qui avait redoublé de violence, cognait bruyamment sur la vitre. Le ciel, de plus en plus noir, ne laissait même plus apparaître le soleil. La nuit arrivait déjà.

Sirius posa d'un geste rapide la pièce sur son bras gauche et observa le résultat.

- Pile j'ai gagné.

Mais Remus qui était dernière lui, avait regardé le résultat par-dessus son épaule, et poussa violement son ami.

- Menteur c'est face, j'ai gagné, cette chambre m'appartient, sort d'ici.

Sirius se vit mettre à la porte sans aucune protestation possible. Il descendit donc dans le salon avec ses bagages. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en insultant Remus. De son coté le jeune loup-garou posa ses valises sur un très grand lit en baldaquin et en ouvrit une, qui contenait ses vêtements. Il alla ensuite vers une grande armoire dont les deux portes couvertes de miroirs étaient grandes ouvertes. Il y plaça une par une toutes ses affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois garçons se retrouvèrent dans le salon après que chacun eu installé ses propres affaires. Le feu crépitait toujours doucement, emplissant la pièce d'une chaleur et d'une lumière douce. Sirius avait déposé ses vêtements sur un large meuble, poussant tous les bibelots de faïence qui s'y trouvait à l'extrémité du meuble. James s'assit sur le canapé avec Patmol, alors que Remus s'affairait dans la cuisine. Dehors la nuit était enfin tombée ; on ne distinguait plus la mer, mais on entendait encore les vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers. Remus revint avec un paquet de pate dans les mains.

- Ce soir ca sera des nouilles à l'eau, il n'y a rien dans cette maison, il faudra aller faire des courses demain. Ca vous ira ?

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent et continuèrent à jouer au jeu de carte que venait de sortir Sirius. Comme d'habitude, Remus faisait tout le travail et les deux autres se reposaient. Les trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine assit autour d'une petite table. Pendant quelques temps seul le bruit des fourchettes sur les assiettes se fit entendre, mais Sirius rompis le silence.

- Dites, vous avez vu une maison pas loin de la notre ?

Remus, qui avait loué la maison et qui avait apprit le plan par cœur, répondit :

- Non, la fille de l'agence m'a dit que cette maison était parfaite, il n'y a pas d'autre habitation plus proche que le village.

James s'étonna :

- Mais le village est à plus de 6 miles de là. Enfin à 10 kilomètres pour parler comme les français.

Remus acquiesça :

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on la prise non ? On voulait être tranquille sans moldu pour pouvoir faire de la magie comme on veut. Pourquoi tu nous as posé cette question Sirius ?

- Non, mais j'ai cru voir un enfant s'enfuir quand on est arrivé à la sortie du chemin.

- Surement un gosse qui jouait avec ses copains, ca doit être leur maison hantée ici

- C'est sur qu'elle fait peur cette maison !

James profita de l'occasion pour railler son ami.

- Allons Sirius a peur des fantômes ?

- Tais-toi, je dis juste que l'ambiance est lugubre dans le coin.

- C'est à cause de la tempête qui arrive, il va y avoir du tonnerre cette nuit. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts.

James poussa son assiette devant lui et se leva

- On verra bien demain. Bon à part ça j'ai fini de manger, je vais aller me coucher, le voyage m'a fatiguer.

A son tour Sirius à son tour profita de l'occasion.

- Ben alors, le gros bébé va faire son dodo, il est fatigué parce qu'il n'a pas fait la sieste ?

James lui lança un regard noir et monta les escaliers en faisant grincer les marches à chaque pas. Remus se leva à sont tour.

- Aller moi aussi je vais y aller. Je ferais la vaisselle demain.

- Quoi mais tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ?

- Je vais me coucher et tu devrais faire pareil, demain on se lève tôt, le lundi il y a un marché sur la place du village.

- Et si je ne veux pas y aller ?

- Tu seras forcé, on a besoin de bras. On n'est pas chez toi là, on ne fait pas les courses avec ses paniers qui volent à coté de toi. Aller bonne nuit.

Remus s'en alla et rentra dans sa chambre. Sirius, seul retourna dans le salon et s'installa tant bien que mal dans son canapé après avoir fermé les volets et vérifier que la porte était bien fermé à clef. Par précaution il avait jeté un sort sur toutes les fenêtres et sur la porte qui empêchait de les ouvrir. Il se blottit tant que bien que mal dans sa couette. Dehors les éclairs arrivaient sur la maison et tonnerre en grondant faisait trembler la maison.

Remus ferma ses volets et se retrouva trempé en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Les éclairs illuminaient sa chambre par à-coup. Un rude coup de vent s'engouffra dans sa chambre et éteignit un petit candélabre que le jeune homme avait allumé auparavant.

Remus se retrouva soudain dans le noir complet, il avait laissé sur sa baguette sur la commode. Il ferma aussitôt la fenêtre et chercha son lit à tâtons, il le trouva et repris aussitôt sa baguette, il lança un sort de Lumos et éclaira la pièce. Il put enfin s'allonger et se coucher. A peine eu-t-il éteint sa baguette qu'un éclair éclaira de nouveau sa chambre. Remus eu juste le temps de voir que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte et que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'encablure de la porte ; le loup garou prit aussitôt sa baguette en position de défense.

En face une lumière jaillit soudain, Sirius se tenait effrayé sa baguette allumée à la main.

- Sirius ?

Sirius avança doucement.

- Remus, est ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Remus s'assit sur son lit.

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- J'ai… J'ai… J'ai peur de l'orage.

Remus hésita à éclater de rire mais le visage effrayé de Sirius le retint.

- Quoi, de l'orage ? Mais comment tu fais chez toi ?

- Justement là ce n'est pas chez moi, et c'est bizarre cette maison est étrange, je l'ai sentit dès le début.

- Bon, ben d'accord, mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas James ?

- Et bien, ta chambre est la plus proche de l'escalier.

Remus déçu par la réponse de son ami le fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bon ben d'accord, tu peux dormir ici.

Sirius qui avait prit sa couette et son oreiller se coucha par terre sur un épais tapis. Remus le regarda d'un air médusé, il vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Dis moi tu ne va pas te coucher là ?

- Ben si.

- Tu as vu la taille de mon lit ? Il y a de la place pour deux, tu peux dormir avec moi dans le lit.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Sirius, il se leva aussitôt et s'allongeât dans le lit de Remus qui gueula :

- Ne prend pas toute la place !

Remus vint tout de suite se coucher dans son lit. Sirius, à ses cotés, s'endormit aussitôt. Remus écouta pendant quelques temps la pluie et l'orage qui éclatait dehors, puis s'endormit à son tour.

_Suite au chap 2_

_Review ! ;-)_


	2. La Chambre

Commentaire : Deuxième chapitre, où l'on entre dans la chambre mystérieuse.

_Ce deuxième chapitre arrive rapidement, mais je prendrais un peu plus temps pour les suivants. _

_**Mikamic**__ : Toi qui a aimé le premier, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui là_

**LA CHAMBRE**

James se réveilla doucement avec les cris des mouettes. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla avant de descendre dans le salon. Vu l'heure matinale il était certain de réveiller Sirius, quand il arriva dans le salon il se rendit compte que Sirius ainsi que ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Etonné il prit la direction de la cuisine quand il se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas à manger et qu'il devait faire les courses. Remus n'était pas levé et James décida donc de monter pour le lever afin de partit assez tôt pour le village.

Dehors le temps était magnifique, les nuages et la pluie étaient partis. Le soleil juste levé commençait à sécher les traces de la tempête. De sa fenêtre, James avait pu contempler une mer calme et magnifique, c'est avant tout pour ce paysage marin qu'il avait tenu à venir ici.

Il remonta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Remus. Il aperçu avec stupeur que Sirius dormait dans le lit avec Remus. En se demandant comment le jeune homme s'était retrouvé dans ce lit il fit discrètement le tour du lit pour aller ouvrir brutalement les volets. Les deux garçons qui dormaient ensemble dans le lit furent submergé par un soleil matinal. Sirius qui se trouvait du coté de la fenêtre roula sur le coté pour éviter la lumière mais se heurta à Remus, il se souvint alors d'où il était et se leva brutalement en apercevant James qui le regardait en souriant. Sirius sorti en sautant du lit et descendit dans la cuisine sans un mot. Remus lui prit la direction de la salle de bain et se lava et habilla en vitesse, ainsi prêt il descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait les deux autres adolescents

Sirius avait sorti de nulle part un paquet de céréale et se tenait silencieusement contemplatif devant son bol. Remus, affamé, lui sauta dessus.

- Pourquoi il y a que toi qui en mange ? Tu les as eus où, je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien à manger ici.

James qui était aussi à table et qui expliquait à Sirius le chemin du village se retourna vers Remus qui lui avait coupé la parole.

- Tu peux rêver, même moi j'en a pas eu, et j'ai demandé avant toi !

Sirius en finissant sa bouchée se retourna vers Remus :

- Je les ai apportés avec moi pour manger dans le voyage, et puis en fait je n'y ai pas touché.

Remus dégouté par l'égoïsme de son ami essaya de lui piquer mais Sirius était trop vif.

- Tu ne peux pas partager, tu es vraiment égoïste ! Moi je partage, tout ce que j'ai, avec toi, comme mon lit.

Sirius devint soudain cramoisi.

- Bon d'accord, allez chercher un bol, vous en aurez.

James ne se fit pas prier et alla immédiatement chercher un vieux bol qui lava au préalable. Content que le sujet du lit vienne sur le tapis il en profita pour en savoir plus.

- Au fait, comment ca ce fait que vous dormiez ensemble cette nuit ?

Sirius qui tenait à éviter les quiproquos gênant préféra tout de suite avouer la vérité et s'humilier.

- J'étais gêné par l'orage, et comme je ne connais pas la maison j'ai préféré dormir avec quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, mais je voulais dormir sur le tapis mais Remus a insisté pour que je vienne dans son lit avec lui.

Remus se justifia aussitôt :

- Je n'allais pas le laisser dormir comme un chien par terre.

Au fond, James, lui, aurait laissé Sirius dormir par terre, mais il est vrai que Remus avait toujours été plus sage et gentils que lui. Il préféra clore le sujet et se plongeât dans son bol de céréale qu'il dévora sans attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James se prépara pour son excursion dans le village, Remus sorti la brochure touristique de la région où se trouvait une grande carte précise des environs. En lisant il s'aperçu qu'ils allaient partir pour rien.

- Eh ! Le marché ce n'est pas le lundi mais le mardi. Heureusement que j'ai lu la brochure sinon on aurait fait 12 miles aller retour pour rien.

James s'arrêta alors de faire ses lacets.

- Demain mais qu'est ce qu'on va manger ? On a rien, il doit bien y avoir des magasins d'ouvert dans ce village ?

- Surement, on va quand même y aller, si seulement on avait une voiture ou quelques choses d'utiles.

- On n'a qu'à y aller avec nos balais ?

- On ne peut pas utiliser nos balais c'est remplis de moldus dans les environs.

- Si on frôle le sol et qu'on fait gaffe ?

Remus qui n'était pas motivé pour une randonnée de 20 kilomètres se laissa convaincre. Il se préparait à partir et allait prévenir Sirius mais celui ci ne répondait pas et restait introuvable. Remus ne le trouva ni dans les chambres, ni dans la salle de bain, où il aurait du être normalement car il devait se préparer. Finalement Remus le trouva assit dans les marches face à l'étrange porte noire en bois qui menait à la tourelle, et la chambre de l'enfant.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas répondre, je te cherchais. Oh Sirius !

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas retourné et continuait à observer la porte. Il n'était toujours pas habillé. Remus s'approcha de lui et le saisit à l'épaule.

- Eh ! Sirius, je te parle, tu pourrais me répondre !

Sirius se retourna subitement. Pendant un court instant Remus cru voir quelque chose dans les yeux du garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, puis Sirius se releva aussitôt

- Oh excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je regardais par la serrure, c'est bien ça, c'est une chambre d'enfant mais les jouets sont super vieux, ils sont peints sur du bois, ils doivent dater du début du siècle.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, je suis désolé je vais m'habiller, on ne sera pas à la bourre pour le marché ?

- Non c'est demain le marché, là on va juste faire quelques courses avec James, on y va en balais, tu veux venir, sinon tu peux rester, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

- Si ca vous dérange pas, je veux bien rester.

- Ok, on y va, on sera de retour dans peu de temps.

Remus, sur ses mots, quitta Sirius et redescendit prévenir James qu'ils allaient partir que tout les deux. Les deux jeunes quittèrent alors les lieux laissant Sirius seul dans la maison. Ils prirent chacun un balais et s'envolèrent doucement en prenant soin de rester proche du sol. Ils ne pouvaient voler rapidement car n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre alors qu'ils suivaient la route campagnarde sur leurs balais.

Ils arrivèrent au village au bout de vingt minutes. Ils abandonnèrent leurs balais dans un fourré à l'abri des regards. Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le petit village et arrivèrent sur une petite place où une église dominait l'ensemble des maisons basses. De gros peupliers ombrageaient une partie de la place, laquelle était piétonne et interdite aux véhicules. James ne tarda pas à apercevoir une superette coincée entre La Poste et une maison simple où flottait le drapeau noir et blanc breton, qui caractérisait le singulier nationalisme présent dans tous les petits villages du pays Breton. Ils ne croisèrent personne excepté une petite Renault qui s'engouffra dans l'une des nombreuses ruelles qui ramifiaient de tous les cotés.

James et Remus entrèrent dans la superette vide, et en silence, ils remplirent leur panier rayant au fur et à mesure sur leur liste ce qu'ils avaient déjà prit. Ils arrivèrent à la caisse où une vieille dame, assise derrière son comptoir, lisant le journal local, les attendait. Quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient anglais, elle leur demanda où ils logeaient. Remus répondit dans un français correct, qu'ils logeaient dans la grande maison bourgeoise qui se trouvait sur la falaise à 10 kilomètres d'ici. Quand il eu dit ses mots, la vieille femme leur rendit la monnaie sans un mot s'enferma aussitôt dans l'arrière boutique. Les deux garçons étonnés sortirent du magasin avec la vague impression de ne pas tout savoir.

Ils traversèrent le village toujours aussi vide pour retrouver leurs balais qu'ils avaient laissé derrière un petit buisson. Suivant la départementale sinueuse, ils aperçurent soudain la grande bâtisse au sortir d'un virage en épingle. Posant leurs balais à l'entrée de la maison ils entrèrent et déposèrent leurs courses sur la première table qu'ils trouvèrent. Remus rentra aussitôt les balais et referma à clé la maison.

Le beau temps et le soleil filtraient à travers la maison et rendaient une certaine fraicheur à la grande pièce plutôt étouffante. Des volutes de poussières paraissaient au travers les rayons du soleil. Remus décida d'ouvrir les fenêtres en grand, profitant de la fraicheur agréable du temps. Alors que les deux garçons commençaient à débarrasser les quelques courses qu'ils avaient acheté, Sirius descendit les escaliers en courant et en hurlant.

- Venez voir, venez voir ! Vite, vite, vite !

Remus et James se retournèrent soudainement. Sirius vint leur tirer la manche de leur tee-shirt. Les garçons résignés suivirent l'excité.

- Venez voir ça, c'est extraordinaire.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Vous allez voir.

Les garçon montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent le couloir pour se retrouver face à la chambre de l'enfant dont la porte était ouverte. Derrière la porte on pouvait apercevoir une chambre d'un jeune enfant. Sirius entra à l'intérieur sans même s'arrêter, alors que James et Remus firent une pause devant les escaliers étonnés par l'ouverture soudaine de cette pièce assez mystérieuse. Pris de curiosité James entra à son tour suivit de Remus.

La chambre poussiéreuse était éclairée par une petite fenêtre. La faible lumière n'éclairait pas toute la pièce, et certains coins se trouvaient dans les ténèbres. Remus trébucha dans un petit canard sur roulette, il se rattrapa juste à temps à Sirius. Chacun regardait autour de soi sauf Sirius qui semblait déjà avoir fait le tour de la pièce.

- Comment as-tu ouvert la porte ?

Sirius, questionné par Remus, s'assit sur un petit tabouret multicolore :

- J'ai pensé au sort qui aurait pu bloquer la porte et j'ai pensé au notre, celui que James et moi utilisons à Poudlard pour bloquer les portes des toilettes. J'ai essayé le contraire du sort, c'est-à-dire '_débloklaporte_' et ça a marché. Et je suis entré.

Remus satisfait de la réponse sorti sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort de _lumos_ pour éclairer les coins. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce et que Sirius ai essayé tous les jouets de la chambre, Remus se posa une remarque.

- Si on est dans la tourelle il n'y a pas que cette pièce, de dehors on peut voir trois grandes fenêtres. Il doit forcément avoir un autre accès. Quelque part derrière ses murs.

Sirius s'approcha d'un des murs.

- Je sais, je me suis fait la même remarque et je pense que c'est ce mur. Ca sonne creux derrière. Mais il n'y a pas d'accès, sauf si on défonce le mur.

James qui était resté silencieux, prit la parole.

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi ont-ils condamné une pièce ? En plus il devait y avoir une belle vue le soir, peut être était-ce justement une tourelle d'observation à l'origine. Il n'y a pas un moyen de passer ce mur et de le remettre avec de la magie ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière.

- James, ce n'est pas notre propriété, on ne va pas tout casser. Et puis s'ils l'ont condamné c'est peut être par sécurité, il y a peut être un plancher pourri, ou le toit s'effondre.

- Remus, là tu es illogique, si c'était à cause d'avarices on l'aurait vu. Ca fait une dizaine d'année que cette maison n'est pas habitée et si le toit devait s'effondrer à leur époque, il devrait être tombé aujourd'hui. Pareil pour le plancher, je n'ai pas vu de trou dans le plafond en prenant mon petit déjeuner ce matin.

La lumière verdâtre qui éclairait les murs de la chambre donnait une ambiance plutôt lugubre à la pièce enfantine, on se serait cru dans un Stephen King ténébreux. On s'attendait presque qu'à ce qu'un clown diabolique sorte de l'ombre pour nous dévorer.

Le trio de garçon, restant sur leurs questions, ressortirent et refermèrent la porte de l'énigmatique chambre.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite, ils mangèrent peu le midi et profitèrent de l'après midi ensoleillé pour faire le tour du jardin et des alentours. James remarqua une petite cabane à outils caché au fond du jardin derrière un petit buisson. Vieille et mitée, elle avait été pillée par les habitants, seule, une table, des chaises et quelques bouteilles de bière en miette indiquaient que certains squatteurs devaient régulièrement passer leur soirée ici.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la soirée et firent le ménage dans la maison, pliant les quelques draps blancs qui recouvraient les meubles, lavant les sols, rangeant correctement leurs affaires. Sirius qui ne voulait pas dormir dans le salon décida d'installer son lit dans la chambre de Remus. Le jeune loup garou ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée en masse de Sirius et de son bazar innommable. Il intervint quand Sirius commença à vider les étagères de la grande armoire pour mettre ses affaires. Au final, Sirius entreposa ses affaires par terre au pied de son lit canapé qu'il avait monté à l'étage.

Les trois garçons s'endormirent rapidement.

_Suite au chap 3_

_Merci de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez !_

_A bientôt ;-)_


	3. Le marché

Commentaire : Chapitre 3 où l'on erre dans un marché.

_Merci à Mikamic et Yotma pour leurs reviews. _

_**Yotma**__ : Voici déjà quelques réponses à tes questions… Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des rumeurs… Il faut y faire attention_

_**Mikamic**__ : J'avoue que j'aimerais aussi que ma fanfiction fasse fureur, mais si déjà j'arrive à contenter deux personnes, je m'estime heureux. ;-)_

**LE MARCHE**

La nuit était vite passé, sans encombre. Sauf peut être Remus qui s'était levé pour secouer Sirius qui ronflait. James rejoignit ses deux amis dans la cuisine. Remus cuisinait des œufs sur le plat alors que Sirius se dépêchait de finir sa boite de céréale pour ne pas devoir en passer à James.

Celui-ci s'assit encore endormis :

- S'il te plait Remus tu peux me faire des œufs ? Tu serais vraiment sympa.

Sirius qui venait de finir son bol, et qui réclamait encore à manger, pinça les fesses de Remus qui se retourna avec étonnement.

- Dis mon petit Remus, tu me fais des œufs aussi ? Tu serais un amour !

Dans sa bonté, Remus fit cuir deux œufs pour James mais laissa le dernier de la bande se débrouiller seul. Sirius, pestiférant sur le jeune loup garou, se mit donc seul aux fourneaux, détruisant à lui seul les seuls œufs qui restaient ; soit en les cassant par terre, soit en les laissant brûler sur le four.

Une fois le petit déjeuner passé, ils se préparent pour aller au marché. Fin près, ils prirent la direction du village, montant discrètement sur leurs balais. Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent. Contrairement au jour d'avant, le village était bondé de monde. La place de l'église avait été transformée en fourmilière où les villageois arpentaient les allées, caddy de vieux en main, discutant ça et là et telle et telle chose de la vie quotidienne.

Les trois garçons se trouvèrent vite perdus dans cette étrange ambiance où les marchands huaient à qui mieux-mieux le prix de leurs fruits et de leurs poissons. Les garçons déambulèrent dans les allées, essayant de comprendre, avec leur français moyen, ce qui était à vendre, et où c'était le moins cher.

Remus sortit de sa poche une liste de course et jeta discrètement un sort de_ duplicata_ dessus. Il tendit ensuite un exemple à Sirius et à James.

- Bon, je vais chercher la viande et le poisson. James, toi tu t'occupes de toute la fin de la liste. Et Sirius tu va chercher ce que j'ai marqué sur le coté.

Chacun examina sur la feuille ce qu'il devait faire. James devait acheter des fruits et d'autres denrées alimentaires. Sirius lut à son tour sa feuille.

- Alors moi je vais chercher quoi ? Que du liquide ? Mais ca pèse une tonne et je ne peux pas utiliser la magie ici !

Remus qui attendait la protestation de Sirius lui lança l'argument suprême.

- C'est soit ca, soit tu couches dans le salon ! Bon si tout le monde est d'accord on se retrouve dans une heure ici, le temps de se promener un peu pour ceux qui veulent. Mais toi Sirius ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Sirius, acceptant non sans protestation, et parti dans son coin. James lui aussi se dirigea vers le coin de la place où les étalages étaient couvert de fruits multicolores.

Remus, qui avait prit soin d'emmener un petit panier en osier parti vers les marchands indiscrets qui hurlaient à tue-tête les prix de leurs poissons. Il arriva devant un grand stand couvert de glace où reposaient des dizaines de poissons fraichement pêchés, et de crustacés encore vivants. Le marchand, un gros homme chauve qui était couvert d'un grand tablier blanc couvert de sang rougeâtre, hurlait sur les passants agitant ses mains vers ses poissons.

- Ils sont frais de ce matin, venez voir mes poissons, approchez !

Remus approcha et contempla les gueules ouvertes des maquereaux et des autres poissons étendus là. Il calcula rapidement le prix du kilo dans sa tête, et décida de prendre 3 maquereaux pour le midi. Le poissonnier qui le voyait hésité, le prit au dépourvu en le hélant dans un accent breton particulièrement hermétique.

- Eh le petit jeune là, il n'est pas cher mon maquereau, il a été pêché cette nuit. Il t'en faut combien ?

Remus lui fit comprendre qu'il tenait à en prendre trois. Et le poissonnier gueulant de plus belle en prit trois beaux et les pesa sur une vieille balance couverte de sang.

- Ca fait du bien de voir les petits jeunes comme toi qui achètent nos produits frais. C'est meilleur que vos conneries en boites ou surgelées.

Remus qui ne comprenait rien paya et remercia le gros homme ventripotent et parti vers le stand du boucher, qui semblait encore pire.

James, de son coté, flânait entre les allées et essayaient de comprendre ça et là des conversations, souvent centrée sur le temps ou sur l'actualité. Il acheta ensuite plusieurs fruits frais et se dirigea vers la petite église. Il décida d'y entrer.

L'intérieur était calme et spirituel, il y faisait sombre et frais. Sur les cotés des pancartes dessinées par des enfants semblaient renseigner sur des mouvements religieux dans la commune. James s'avança un peu, l'intérieur était désert, sauf deux personnes qui se recueillaient devant l'autel. James trouva enfin un petit panonceau historique qui retraçait l'histoire de la petite église.

Il apprit ainsi qu'elle avait été brûlé pendant la révolution française puis rebâtie grâce aux fonds communs des habitants du village. Au début du XXème siècle, elle avait été suspectée d'accueillir des sectes exorcistes. Il y aurait eu un grand mouvement d'exorcisme dans la région depuis un événement apparemment important qui n'était pas mentionné sur l'écriteau.

James n'apprit rien d'autre à part la venue du pape après la guerre, et quelques mouvements religieux d'importance locale. Il ressortit calmement du lieu sacré et continua à rechercher les choses qu'il devait acheter.

Sirius, lui, ne sachant ou aller, laissa ses jambes décider à sa place. Il marcha au hasard des rues et se retrouva devant un petit bar de pêcheur coincé entre deux rues dans une sombre ruelle. Il décida d'y entrer par curiosité, se disant qu'après tout il était censé chercher du liquide.

Le bar était sombre et enfumé. Il était assez petit, comportant seulement une dizaine de tables et cinq tabourets collés au comptoir. Il était quasiment vide, sauf quelques marins assis face à une bière, discutant de la météo. Sirius, à son tour, s'avança vers le comptoir et s'assit. Le barman le salua et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, Sirius commanda un demi et commençait à le boire quand un des marins vint lui parler.

Le vieil homme en ciré jaune portait une longue barbe. Il était l'archétype même du vieux pêcheur de la méthode à l'ancienne. Il semblait sorti d'un roman d'Hemingway. Les traits prononcés de son visage accusaient les années en mer et les désastres du sel marin sur sa peau. Un vieux béret bleu cachait quelques cheveux gris ébouriffés. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur de sagesse que les anciens possèdent après avoir vécu des années, et après expérimenter les affres de la vie. Pourtant l'allure du vieux personnage était en contraste avec cette douceur, il était bourru dans ses gestes et dans sa manière de parler avec les autres clients du bar.

Il s'adressa à Sirius dans un vieil accent breton presque indéchiffrable. Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'il parlait seulement anglais. Le pêcheur le saisit soudain par les épaules.

Le vieux lui sorti alors en vieil anglais rugueux.

- Ca alors, un anglais. Moi aussi j'en suis. Je viens de Plymouth dans le sud.

Sirius, qui connaissait la ville car Remus lui-même venait de la région, était surpris de retrouvé un compère dans ce petit village.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes dans ce village ? Vous semblez plus parler français qu'anglais.

- Et bien il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un attrait pour la France, je m'y suis installé voilà maintenant 40 ans. Je vivais dans des conditions désastreuses en Angleterre, je suis devenu riche comme crésus en arrivant en France. Et puis la bière est moins chère ici.

Sirius éclata de rire avec le vieil homme. A peine quelques mots avaient été échangés que les deux hommes se sentaient proche. Le pêcheur commanda une deuxième bière pour lui et pour Sirius. Le barman leur servit deux blondes fraiches et les plaça devant les deux hommes

- Je m'étonne qu'un jeune gars du pays se retrouve en vacance dans un coin aussi perdu. Pourquoi avez vous choisit ce village ?

- En fait nous avons loué une maison sur la falaise, à une demi-douzaine de miles de là.

Le vieux pêcheur, qui n'avait plus l'habitude de compter en miles, réfléchit quelques instants :

- Attends, ca fait une dizaine de kilomètre, tu ne veux pas dire que vous loger, toi et tes amis, dans le vieux manoir des Waltz ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est une grande maison ancienne avec une tourelle sur le toit. Le jardin donne carrément sur la falaise et sur la mer.

Le pêcheur semblait effrayer, il recula son tabouret s'éloignant de Sirius. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas l'attitude du vieil homme.

- Personne ne vous a rien dit ?

Sirius ne voyait pas où en voulait en venir cet homme.

- Euh, non. Dit quoi ?

- Cette maison porte la poisse. Les vieilles vous diraient qu'elle est hantée. Je ne sais pas si elle est hantée mais il y a quelque chose qui vous fait changer de direction en voiture, quelque chose qui effrayent les gens des alentours. On dit que la vieille famille des Waltz se serait entretué dans cette maison. C'est ce que tout le monde raconte dans le coin. La mère aurait tué son mari avant de se suicider. Et le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'ils avaient un enfant. Le pauvre serait resté enfermé dans sa chambre, jusqu'à mourir de faim.

Le vieil homme fit une pause en avalant quelques gorgées de bière.

- On dit que quand les policiers sont entrés dans la maison, la première chose qu'ils ont entendu c'était les cris du bébé. Et quand ils sont allés dans la chambre du gamin, le môme était mort depuis trois jours. Cette histoire à fait le tour de la région. Plus personne n'y habite depuis. C'est la première fois que j'entends que quelqu'un y est retourné pour y vivre.

- Vous dites que personne n'y est rentré depuis ?

- Oh surement l'agence de location pour faire l'état des lieux et un peu de ménage, mais sinon personne n'y a habité depuis ce soir là.

- Quel soir ?

- Le soir où les policiers ont entendu les cris du bébé. C'était il y a 30 ans.

Sirius était abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il repensait à cette chambre verrouillé, il repensait au canapé, au lit où il dormait, là où il mangeait. Tous ses meubles étaient vieux, sans doute d'origine. Personne n'était venu changer ses meubles depuis que la famille était morte. Sirius avait soudain l'impression d'avoir dormis avec des morts.

Il finit sa bière dans le silence, le vieil homme le salua et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Sirius ressorti, renversé par sa découverte.

Dehors les nuages commençaient à se regrouper sous la forme de lourdes masses grises menaçantes. Une nouvelle tempête se préparait, surtout que le vent, lui aussi, était revenu. Il regarda sa montre. Déjà une heure était passée et il n'avait toujours rien acheté. Il passa vite fait dans la petite supérette de la place de l'église et acheta rapidement un pack de lait et un d'eau. Il utilisa furtivement un petit sort pour diminuer le poids des deux packs, puis s'en alla retrouver ses amis.

Il se pressa vers la sortie du village où Remus attendait déjà depuis une dizaine de minute. Les deux garçons durent attendre James qui arriva lui aussi dix minutes plus tard. Sur le chemin du retour Sirius exposa à ses amis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le vieil homme, mais à son grand étonnement les deux autres sorciers, qui s'horrifièrent tout d'abord de cette histoire, dévièrent ensuite la conversation sur ce qui leur était arrivé à eux. Sirius semblait être le seul à prendre au sérieux cette histoire. Il resta silencieux le reste du retour.

Arrivé à la maison, ils aperçurent que les lourds nuages noirs qui se formaient, n'étaient plus qu'une unique masse noirâtre et menaçante qui couvrait le ciel. L'orage ne tarderait pas.

Une fois à l'abri, ils se répartirent une tache précise pour chacun, Remus comme à son habitude se mit au fourneau. Les deux autres rangèrent les courses. Le jeune loup garou sorti son poisson et jeta un œil dehors :

- Eh bien, il était temps de rentrer, il commence déjà à pleuvoir. Et pour le poisson c'est raté, je comptais faire griller du maquereau dehors, sur une grille, mais là il va falloir se contenter de cordon bleu.

Alors que Sirius montrait son mécontentement et que Remus commençait à cuisiner, le premier coup de tonnerre se firent entendre au loin.

Les trois garçons se mirent à table et discutèrent de ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant ses 2 prochaines semaines.

- Je propose de faire la forêt de Merlin demain. Elle se trouve à une quarantaine de miles de là, il y aura surement d'autres sorciers.

Sirius regarda James avec un air interrogateur.

- Euh, C'est quoi cette forêt ?

- C'est une forêt magique, il semblerait que Merlin y ai passé pas mal de temps, d'où son nom. Elle est interdite aux moldus, ils ne peuvent pas y accéder. La forêt regorge de créatures et de plantes magiques.

- C'est une bonne idée ça, j'ai envie de voir un peu de sorcellerie, parce que les moldus, dans le coin, sont vraiment bizarres.

- Et pour après-demain, on prévoit quoi ?

Remus, qui avait fini son assiette, sortit d'un coin de la pièce, un petit dépliant touristique local. Il fouilla quelque seconde dedans avant de s'exclamer.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, le reste c'est sur l'histoire de la France, ou d'autre molduserie. On n'a pas encore vu la plage, on pourrait y faire un tour en balais, en descendant la falaise, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Moi je suis OK.

- Moi aussi.

Le repas finit, les trois garçons, qui ne voulaient pas sortirent à cause du temps, entreprirent de faire un tournois d'échec, Remus l'emporta haut la main face à James et Sirius qui à la fin jouaient carrément ensemble pour tenter de vaincre l'intello du groupe. L'après-midi passa vite et le temps se dégradait toujours plus. Mais les éclairs restaient au loin, sur la mer. C'est quand les trois sorciers commencèrent à diner que la foudre se rapprocha de la côte.

James alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée qui réchauffa toute la pièce. Les trois amis s'installèrent en rond devant l'âtre de la cheminée, ils s'apprêtaient à passer la soirée assit ici, à discuter. Sirius avait même dégoté quelques bièraubeurres. Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit non loin de la maison, faisant sursauter par la même occasion les trois garçons. L'orage mugit autour de la maison pendant plusieurs minutes. Chaque coup de tonnerre faisait trembler la vieille maison en bois, et les trois garçons avec. Alors que les éclairs s'éloignaient de la cote, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller de se coucher. Sirius se faufila dans la chambre de Remus avant même que celui-ci lui demande de partir, quant à James il entra dans la sienne sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans la chambre de l'autre coté du miroir.

Remus entra à son tour dans sa chambre, il se coucha dans son lit après avoir fermé ses volets, Sirius était déjà couché, et commençait à ronfler. Le jeune gryffondor s'allongea dans son grand lit, il attendit quelque temps avant de s'endormir, bercé par les petits ronflements secs de Sirius.

_Chapitre prochain : Balade en forêt, rencontre de sorcier, et peut être un début de révélation ?_

_Petite question : Que pensez-vous du couple Remus-Sirius ? Souhaitez-vous une amélioration ? Un début de slash ? Ou rien du tout, que ça reste comme ça ? A vrai dire, je ne sais que penser d'eux… Je trouverais ça pas vraiment sérieux de créer un couple comme ça dans une fanfiction si tendue, mais en même temps ca pourrait créer un décalage plutôt inattendu, et comme ca me rend fou, je me fie à vos impressions. ;-)_

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre._

_N'oubliez pas de prendre 30 secondes pour poser une review et me dire ce que vous pensez de mon écriture et de mon histoire, merci, je vous aime :D._


	4. La tourelle

_Chapitre 4 :__ Où l'on blablate avec les sorciers locaux, où l'on casse des murs, et où l'on découvre des choses inquiétantes._

_Merci pour toutes vos réponses qui me font sourire et bien plaisir. Surtout Yotma qui m'a bien fait rire avec son imposante review. Je ne sais pas si tu auras ici toutes les réponses que tu souhaitais, certainement pas, mais voici déjà un début._

_Mais faites tout de même attention, dans le monde de la magie la matérialité n'est bien souvent qu'une illusion, et la vérité est bien plus dure à dévoiler._

_Pour le mini-vote sur R/S, les résultats ayant conduits à 50/50 ne m'aident pas ^^ Mais bon, j'ai décidé de ne pas avancer plus que ça ce couple, même si je continerais à jouer avec des quiproquos, et autres situations embarrassantes. Bon, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture mes chèr(e)s lecteur(rice)s ;)_

**LA TOURELLE**

Ce sont les mouettes qui réveillèrent les trois adolescents le lendemain matin. Une troupe de volatile avait prit possession du jardin et piaillait avec énergie. Le premier des maraudeurs debout fut James. Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti dehors pour prendre l'air. Le sol était encore humide mais le soleil était au beau fixe. Décidément il ne comprenait pas comment marchait la météo dans cette région du globe. Les matins étaient magnifiques, mais toutes les fins de journée se dégradaient. James s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait sorti sur le perron. Agacé par les cris des mouettes il leur lança une pierre avec sa baguette, et la troupe s'envola bruyamment, mitraillant au passage le toit de la maison de guano.

Agacé dès le matin, James décida qu'un petit footing pourrait le calmer et décida de partir se promener au trot après avoir laisser un message aux deux adolescents qui dormaient encore. Et c'est justement quelques minutes après le départ de James que les deux autres se levèrent. Remus fut réveillé subitement par une grande claque de Sirius qui prenait une fois de plus ses aises sur le lit. Alors que Sirius avait fait monter son lit canapé dans la chambre de Remus, il avait tout de même décidé de dormir avec son ami dans le même lit, prétextant que le canapé était inconfortable et qu'il servirait plus en bas pour la journée. Remus malgré lui, avait cédé. Sirius tenait à lui seul les trois quart du lit et la totalité de la couette. Remus manqua de tomber et se leva en grinçant des dents. Il ouvrit violement les volets en inondant la chambre de lumière matinale. Sirius poussa un long grognement canin et tenta de se réfugier sous sa couette, mais Remus la rabattit vite sur le sol. Grognant de plus belle en tapant avec ses points sur son oreiller Sirius commença ses habituelles plaintes matinales.

- Franchement mumus, tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour fait pour mériter un réveil pareil ?

- Sirius, tu prends toute la place dans le lit, et tu ronfles ! Je suis déjà bien gentil de te faire dormir avec moi, alors arrête de plaindre et lève toi ! On doit aller visiter la forêt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais laisse moi encore cinq minutes s'il te plait…

- Non pas question ! J'ai dis debout ! Et maintenant !

- …

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le coté en redoublant de grognement animal, manifestant ainsi à la fois son sempiternel flegme canin, et son mécontentement quant à cette grasse matinée stoppée. Il rampa jusqu'à la salle de bain, exagérant tout le mal que lui faisait Remus en le réveillant de cette manière. Celui-ci, habitué aux traits de caractère du jeune homme descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva le mot de James. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait pu laisser Sirius dormir encore quelques temps vu que James ne reviendrais pas avant une bonne heure, mais quand il entendit Sirius raller que l'eau chaude ne venait pas, il comprit qu'embêter le jeune gryffondor était bien plus drôle. Alors qu'il s'était servit un bol de lait, il se releva pour aller chauffer rapidement la récente citerne d'eau cachée sous l'escalier.

James quant à lui, était déjà arrivé au village, en sueur, mais satisfait de la tranquillité apparente de la région le matin. Quelques personnes âgées le saluèrent amicalement, alors qu'ils sortaient de la boulangerie. James s'y arrêta justement et après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec la jeune vendeuse, non sans quelques difficultés de vocabulaire, y sorti avec deux baguettes sous le bras. Il décida de rentrer afin de faire profiter à ses amis cet achat qui allait servir de petit déjeuner. Il reparti en courant, observé par la jeune boulangère séduite par le charme anglais du jeune gryffondor.

A peine arrivé à l'entrée du jardin de la vieille maison, il entendit les hurlements de Remus qui courrait après Sirius qui lui avait piqué sa baguette. Il entra dans la maison et se trouva face à Remus, rouge de colère allongé sur Sirius nu plein de mousse. Les trois restèrent sans voix quelques instants. Enfin James, qui posa ses baguettes, demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?

Sirius repoussa vivement Remus et rampa au pied de James.

- C'est Remus, il est affreux, il n'arrête pas de refroidir l'eau quand je prends ma douche, il fait exprès, il n'arrête pas ! Dis quelque chose.

James regarda Remus d'un air outré et lui dit :

- C'est vrai Lunard ?

Le jeune loup-garou sourit bêtement et répondit :

- Il m'a volé ma baguette !!

James eu de la peine à faire cesser ces gamineries, mais finalement Sirius parti finir sa douche sous une eau chaude et Remus récupéra sa baguette. Une fois les deux habillés, les trois amis se réunirent devant la table et entamèrent un bon petit déjeuner à la française. James n'était pas à jeun, c'était son deuxième petit déjeuner de la matinée, mais sa petite course l'avait épuisé et affamé, et il se jeta sur le pain juste cuit et fraichement beurré. Après avoir bien mangé, Remus décida qu'il était temps de partir pour la forêt.

Les trois sorciers, habillé et équipé pour leur sortie du jour, se jetèrent un sort de _désillusion_, et prirent leur balai chacun leur tour. Ils décolèrent vivement et Remus, en suivant sa carte moldue, montra la direction à suivre. Ils partirent rapidement vers l'est et arrivèrent en vue de la forêt après quelques minutes de froid dans le ciel breton. Ils descendirent en piqué dans une lisière qui se trouvait près d'un petit village aux tuiles d'ardoises. Ils cachèrent leur balai dans un fourré et s'aventurèrent vers le village. Il était dans le même style que celui qui voisinait leur maison. C'était aussi un village de moldu. Les trois garçon rentrèrent et se promenèrent sur les petits trottoirs pavés. Sirius, peu inquiet de la discrétion de ses amis, engagea la discussion avec une jeune fille qui descendait de scooter, celle-ci par chance comprenait l'anglais, mais pour le parler, elle avait plus de mal. Sirius, après quelques banalités, lui demanda de but en blanc :

- Dis, est-ce que tu connais un endroit où la forêt est interdite dans le coin ? Avec des copains en quête d'aventure, on cherche à faire une promenade un peu originale.

La jeune fille pas du tout étonné lui répondit calmement alors que Remus et James se retenait de ne pas assommer Sirius avec le scooter.

- Oui, endroit interdit. Pas très loin d'ici, il y en a un. C'est un château de quelqu'un. Mais on ne peut pas entrer, il y a des grilles, c'est interdit. Personne jamais entrer dedans, et on voit jamais personne sortir. Bizarre, non ?

Sirius lança un clin d'œil à Remus et James, et répondit à la jeune fille :

- Merci beaucoup de ton aide Emilie, avec mes amis on loge à la résidence des Waltz, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir un de ces quatre, ma jolie.

La jeune fille gloussa et reparti à pied vers un petit bar. Sirius se retourna vers ses amis en levant les mains et leur dit avec un air faussement hautain :

- Alors, c'est qui le boss ?

James et Remus se regardèrent avec un haussement de sourcil, et se repartirent à l'opposer en abandonnant Sirius qui leur couru après en râlant.

- Et mais, revenez, vous allez où ? Le château c'est de l'autre coté, c'est forcément là bas…

- Oui Sirius, forcément, mais on récupère peut être nos balais avant, non ?

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé… Autant pour moi.

- On ne t'en veut pas Patmol, on ne t'en veut pas.

James et Remus pouffèrent de rire alors que Sirius décidait pour une énième fois de bouder. Après avoir prit leur balai, ils redécollèrent vers le fameux château qui n'avait pas tellement l'air d'exister. Quelques kilomètres après la sortie du village, ils tombèrent sur une vieille grille rouillée ornée d'un lourd panneau marqué de « Passage Interdit ». Après s'être jeté un regard, les trois sorciers entrèrent facilement. Ils volèrent librement sur le petit sentier broussailleux, et arrivèrent face à une clairière. La large clairière abritait d'étranges menhirs teintés de peinture rouge. Remus s'approcha et cria à haute voix :

- C'est du runique, je peux le lire. Alors : « Toi qui vas là, bienvenue dans les terres de Merlin, fais parler les pierres, et entre dans mon royaume. » Fais parler les pierres, de quoi il parle ?

- C'est une énigme.

- Bravo Sirius, quelle perspicacité !

Sirius vexé se retira dans son coin et inspecta l'un des menhirs, il remarqua une petite fente au pied du menhir et eu l'idée d'y jeter un sort. Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _Voxtotalis._ Etrangement le trou s'agrandi et sorti une longue complainte grave. Remus et James se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Dis tout de suite !

- Mais rien, j'ai juste jeté un sort de _Voxtotalis_ dans un trou au pied de la statue.

James se pencha et jeta le même sort sur le menhir qu'il observait, le trou s'agrandit et une son plus aigu que celle de Sirius en sorti. Remus se hâta de faire pareil à la sienne, et un son similaire retenti dans la clairière. Ils coururent vers les autres pierres pour les faire parler à leur tour, et la dernière ayant lâché sa complainte, un tremblement secoua la clairière.

Les trois adolescents se trouvèrent soudain face à un village qui occupait tout la clairière. Chaque menhir était devenu une maison, et de nombreuses personnes arpentaient les rues. Les passants en cape furent tout de suite reconnus par les trois amis :

- Le village, on y est, enfin ! Ah ah ah, grâce à moi !

Sirius jubilait de joie alors que Remus s'avançait sur la place principale. Un sorcier vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour étranger, que nous vaut votre visite parmi nous ?

Remus abasourdi répondit rapidement au sorcier qui les invita à boire dans une petite gargote en bois. Quatre bierraubeures furent servit en lévitant sur la table. Les trois adolescents étaient ravis de voir de la magie publiquement, ils en profitèrent pour user aisément de leur baguette. Le sorcier leur appris, dans un anglais raisonnable, que plusieurs petits villages comme celui-ci existait dans la forêt. C'était un centre important de la magie française, et même si le gros de la population magique se trouvait dans le quartier Montmartre à Paris, à coté du Ministère de la Magie Française, la forêt représentait une part importante des sorciers français, il y avait même une voix aérienne entre ici et Beaux-bâtons ainsi qu'un train, semblable au Poudlard Express. Les trois maraudeurs étaient plus que ravis, et laissant leur confrère sorcier, ils décidèrent de visiter le petit village. Ils firent rapidement le tour, et apprirent que des tunnels reliaient les villages, ils étaient faciles d'utilisation et très rapides. Ils en prirent un et arrivèrent au village suivant. Ils y mangèrent copieusement dans un petit bistrot sympathique. Alors qu'ils discutaient de Poudlard, Sirius demanda à ses amis :

- Vous avez vu cette drôle de maison à l'extrémité du village ? A votre avis, qui y habite ?

- Surement une famille de sang-pur, vous avez vu la taille de la bâtisse ?

Une voix leur arriva alors de derrière :

- Vous vous trompez, cette maison appartient au meilleur sorcier-soigneur de la région.

Ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à face avec un jeune sorcier boutonneux et jovial. Il vint s'asseoir avec les trois compères et commanda une bouteille de vin.

- C'est le meilleur, il connaît tout ce gars, et en plus il est capable de faire de l'exorcisme.

Sirius pouffa :

- De l'exorcisme ? Ce truc de grand-mère pour faire peur aux gosses qui ne dorment pas le soir ? Ca fait belle lurette que ca n'existe plus, et puis, les fantômes ne prennent pas possession des corps, c'est n'importe quoi.

- Détrompes-toi mon gars ! Ici ça arrive plutôt souvent, cette région est plutôt bizarre, unique au monde, la magie y est redoutable d'ailleurs. Pas pour rien que ca s'appelle la forêt de Merlin. Certain disent que les dragons naissaient ici autrefois. Tout ça je n'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu des cas pas très net chez les moldus environnants qui s'approchaient trop près ou qui vivaient dans des lieux bizarres.

- Des lieux bizarres ?

- Oui, des genres de hutte de terre, les moldus se croient sorciers dans le coin, et aime bien nous imiter. Le nombre de fois où on a trouvé des abrutis attaqués par des Botruks dans les bois. Ils ont tous des robes noires, et se promènent avec des bougies et des animaux morts. Des vrais cinglés ceux-là. Sur ce je vous laisse, on m'attend, à plus tard peut être.

Les trois gryffondors saluèrent le jeune homme et restèrent quelques minutes perplexes face à leur verre. Sirius rompis le silence :

- Pas mauvais ce vin n'empêche ! Bon, et si on allait le voir cet exorciseur tiens ?

Les deux autres haussèrent et James se leva pour aller payer l'adition :

- Allons-y alors.

Ils se levèrent et partir vers l'imposante bâtisse de pierre. Ils franchirent la grille et Remus frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Sirius regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit personne. Remus retenta de frapper, mais personne ne vint encore une fois. Le loup-garou lu un petit écriteau gravé dans la pierre, posé à coté de la porte :

- « Gaël Lemenach' » Si ce n'est pas un nom breton ça ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, de toute façon on reviendra bien la semaine prochaine, on reviendra le voir. En attendant allons vite faire quelques achats et repartons.

Ils firent en effet quelques courses d'ustensiles magiques et repartirent vers la maison. Ils arrivèrent vers les coups de quatre heures. Sirius invoqua une réunion de crise spéciale goûté. James et Remus refusèrent et décidèrent d'aller voir le long de la falaise observer la mer. Le temps était toujours au beau fixe, ils n'étaient pas à plaindre. En revenant ils ne trouvèrent pas Sirius à table, ni dans la chambre. Ils commencèrent à l'appeler mais il ne répondait pas. C'est Remus, en entendant des murmures, qui trouva le mur de la chambre de l'enfant complètement défoncé. Il appela vivement James qui arriva en courant. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, encore sous le coup de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans cette chambre. Un léger courant d'air faisait remuer étrangement les rideaux qui laissaient leur ombre ondulante flotter sur les jouets poussiéreux.

Le lambris avait été arraché au pied du mur, et laissait place à une ouverture qui permettait à un homme accroupi de passer. Les deux entendirent Sirius qui parlait seul de l'autre coté. Après un rapide coup d'œil silencieux à James, Remus s'accroupis et passa par le trou, il se trouva face à un mince escalier en colimaçon, Sirius avait bel et bien trouvé l'entrée de la tourelle. Ils s'y aventurèrent et arrivèrent dans la tourelle.

Sirius se tenait assis face à la fenêtre et parlait seul. Il fut surpris et s'interrompit quand il entendit Remus et James qui montait les escaliers en l'appelant. La pièce était encore plus poussiéreuse que la chambre de l'enfant. De fin rideaux rouges emplissait la salle d'une atmosphère pesante. Plutôt petite, la pièce était quasiment impraticable à cause d'un bordel monstrueux, des livres jonchaient le sol, des feuilles volantes étaient éparpillées ça et là ou punaisées sur les murs. Le seul meuble était un bureau recouvert de papier. Remus jeta un œil à l'une des feuilles, un long texte plutôt hermétique en français semblait parler de recettes obscures. Sirius avait les yeux écarquillés, impressionné par sa découverte :

- Un sorcier !

- Quoi ?

- Un sorcier vivait ici ! Regardez, tout ça, c'est des formules, des recettes de potion, des livres de magie, c'est immense, il y a plus ici que dans toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard, j'ai essayé de déchiffrer certain truc, et il n'y a rien qui n'existe à Poudlard, que des sorts inconnus. Il me semble que c'est de la magie noire, ca parle de vie et de mort, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Remus examina de nouveau la feuille qu'il tenait et reconnu effectivement une recette de potion. Il ne parvint pas à tout traduire, notamment les ingrédients mais compris en gros l'utilité de la potion, elle permettait à celui qui la buvait de ne plus rien sentir physiquement, de devenir insensible à toute blessure, brulure, piqure et autre. C'était plutôt impressionnant, terrible mais impressionnant. James qui lui aussi examinait les feuilles se retourna vers ses amis :

- C'est pas bon tout ça, toute cette magie, c'est malsain. On devrait appeler le ministère de la magie !

- Et gâcher nos vacances ? Non ! On les appellera en partant, tout ceci est resté plusieurs décennies ici sans bouger, ca restera encore quelques jours.

- Ca ne va pas Sirius, tout ca autour de nous, c'est très sérieux et dangereux : Regarde ce livre explique comment torturer une personne pour faire ressortir son âme, c'est démoniaque.

Remus prit le livre des mains de James et le posa sur le coté. Il dit à ses amis :

- Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on ne touchera pas, on repose tout, on ne prend rien, et on referme derrière. Je propose d'appeler du renfort la semaine prochaine, Sirius a raison, profitons un peu de nos vacances.

- Mais c'est…

- Aller, James, ne gâche pas tout, s'ils arrivent maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, et Lily ne sera pas parti en vacance, pense à elle.

James abandonna, et ressortit de la pièce avec une étrange impression, suivis par les deux autres sorciers. Remus poussa le bac à jouet en bois de l'enfant devant l'entrée de la tourelle. Puis referma la porte derrière lui. En partant dos à la porte, il eu l'étrange d'être observé, il se retourna, mais personne n'était là évidemment, il descendit rejoindre les deux autres maraudeurs, avec la même impression d'être suivit du regard.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva vite et la nuit avec. Les trois regardèrent le soleil se coucher, tout en mangeant leurs sardines fumées, le long de la falaise. Alors qu'une bonne humeur semblait dominer le repas, Sirius dit soudain :

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui pouvait être le sorcier qui habitait dans cette tourelle. Ca pue la magie noire ici, c'est pour ça que je me sens si mal à l'aise, j'ai presque senti une présence en entrant dans la tourelle.

Remus ne dit rien, mais pensait pareil, il cessa pourtant tout de suite la discussion sur le sujet :

- Ca ne sert à rien d'en parler, on n'aurait pas du entrer dans cette pièce. Effectivement ca semble étrange, mais qui que fut ce sorcier, il est mort depuis pas mal d'année, alors on n'a rien à craindre, ok ?

Personne ne fut rassuré, Remus encore moins. Le sujet de discussion revint sur le quidditch et les trois amis finirent tranquillement leur repas autour du feu. Puis tous allèrent se coucher sans histoire. Dans un grand silence, Remus et Sirius éteignirent leurs chandelles, mais restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence pensant avant de s'endormir. Quand à James, seul dans sa chambre, il était déjà bien loin des mystères de cette maison, et pensait à Lily. Et alors que les trois adolescents étaient endormis, dans un petit bruit lugubre, le plancher de la tourelle grinça étrangement, comme si un pied le foulait. Et pourtant la pièce, éclairée par la lune, semblait vide de toute présence.

_Fin pour se chapitre_

_Dans le chapitre suivant les maraudeurs décident d'aller voir la plage en bas de la falaise, ils découvrent d'étranges choses, et la maison ne finit pas de les surprendre._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, merci pour votre lecture._


	5. L'Etrange Grotte

_Chapitre 5__ : Où l'on fait bronzette, où l'on explore des grottes, et où l'on court après des gamins supers rapides._

_Et voici le chapitre 5, déjà ?? o_O ! Et oui, déjà un tiers de la fanfiction de posté, ca va vraiment vite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si vous lisez ce 5__ème__ chapitre c'est que le reste vous a convaincu et ça fait vraiment plaisir... ^__^_

_Bonne lecture à vous, comme d'habitude_

**L'ETRANGE GROTTE**

Alors que l'église du village indiquait pile 5 heures du matin, à 10 kilomètres de là, Sirius se levait en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Il sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Remus qui dormait paisiblement. Il traversa rapidement le couloir, encore à moitié endormis et se dépêcha d'uriner pour retourner rapidement dans son lit. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau il retraversa le couloir pour revenir dans la chambre de Remus. Pourtant pressé, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Devant la chambre de l'enfant. Il observa la porte quelque temps, troublé et effrayer. Alors qu'une nuit opaque envahissait totalement la maison, il était persuadé d'avoir vu de la lumière sortir de la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, et décida de coller son œil à la serrure. Il ne voyait rien, à part une légère pénombre tamisée qui semblait plus claire que le couloir, mais surement due à la lune qui éclairait la côte cette nuit. Il se releva et reparti vers la chambre. Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il entendit faiblement un bruit. Son imagination prit aussitôt le dessus. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un cri de bébé. Il en était persuadé, et aussitôt il revint coller son œil à la serrure. Et tandis que rien dans la chambre ne semblait avoir bougé, il cru apercevoir une ombre passer juste derrière le trou de la serrure.

Sirius était maintenant tétanisé, il était sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte. Les cris et l'ombre le persuadèrent qu'une chose était dans la chambre de l'enfant. Horrifié, il recula jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte par la magie, il se réfugia sous la couette et resta plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, James se levait le premier, comme à son habitude. Il prit son petit déjeuner seul face à la mer, et décida de courir un peu avant de se laver. A son retour Remus et Sirius n'était toujours pas levé, il décida de les forcer à se réveiller. Il essaya d'ouvrir leur porte mais s'aperçu que celle-ci était fermée à clé. Conscient qu'aucune clé n'avait été donnée à la location, à part celle de l'entrée, il se douta de l'utilisation d'un sort, et désenchanta le verrouillage de la porte. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé les deux garçons à s'enfermer tout seul, il courut ouvrir en grand les volets, mais fut surpris de voir Sirius qui dormait sur le sol, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, alors que Remus occupait tout le lit sans se soucier de quoi-que-ce-soit. Alors que la lumière soudaine ne semblait pas affecter les deux amis plus que ça, James leur hurla de se réveiller en frappant du point contre le lit à baldaquin qui tremblait de toute part.

- Aller, debout là dedans bande de faignant ! Plus vite que ça, plus vite que ça !

Sirius grogna légèrement et s'assit calmement par terre, en essayant, non sans difficulté, de se réveiller. Quant à Remus qui senti soudain son lit trembler de tout bord, il se réveilla si soudainement qui tomba de son lit. C'eut pour effet de le lever immédiatement. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle-de-bain et s'immergea sous la douche. James ressortit de la douche, suivit de très près par Sirius qui jetait des regards affolés à la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Les deux adolescents descendirent et Sirius mangea rapidement alors que James se changeait et faisait un peu le ménage dans ses affaires.

Remus descendit et mangea à son tour pendant que Sirius prenait une douche éclair à l'étage. Il redescendit très rapidement et proposa aux deux autres adolescents de descendre faire un tour à la plage. La matinée étant plutôt avancée, James proposa de préparer quelques provisions pour manger directement sur la plage, les autres acceptèrent et se finirent de se préparer.

Ils prirent leur balai et descendirent en piqué la falaise. Une dizaine de mètre plus bas une large plage s'étendaient entre deux avancées de falaise. Seuls quelques gros rochers gênaient le plat parfait du sable fin. Le temps était plutôt clément, et même si le soleil brillait, un vent côtier plutôt frai balayait la plage de long en large. Les trois garçon s'arrêtèrent sur la plage et choisirent un lieu de campement. James, le roi des sortilèges, ensorcela le sable qui se solidifia et forma une terrasse granuleuse ou poser la nourriture. Remus commençait à déballer ses affaires alors que Sirius chassait déjà les crabes entre les rochers. Il revint les pieds et le bas du pantalon trempé, mais heureux, tenant dans sa main un gros crabe vert plutôt mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa sieste. Remus força Sirius à lâcher le pauvre cétacé, et à le remettre là où il l'avait trouvé. Sirius, déçu, obéit sans trop faire d'histoire.

Les trois garçons jouèrent aux cartes quelques temps avant que Remus décide d'essayer de bronzer un peu. James, lui décida d'écrire une missive à Lily, et Sirius se mit en tête de retrouver le crabe qu'il avait pêché quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que James avait finit d'écrire sa lettre, il décida alors qu'il était temps de manger.

- Hop, tout le monde à table.

Sirius arriva en courant des rochers, appelé par l'appétit coriace qui le contrariait alors qu'il venait juste de finir son petit-déjeuner.

- Ouaaai, j'ai faim, j'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?

- Alors j'ai du pain d'hier, et des trucs un peu bizarre à étaler dessus, du pâté, du fromage, et d'autre truc bien français, et surtout, j'ai une bouteille de vin !

- Tu as bien fait James, le vin français est admirable.

A vrai dire Remus s'en fichait de la nourriture, ce qui l'importait le plus était le vin. Il n'avait jamais bu du vin aussi bon qu'en France. C'est en parti pour cette raison qu'il avait proposé un voyage en France à ses amis, après un premier voyage en France pendant les vacances d'été à la fin de la sixième année, il était venu avec sa famille vers la Côte d'Azur, et avait trouvé le vignoble tout à fait impressionnant.

- Attaquons ce repas alors !

Les trois goinfres se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Ils rigolèrent sans soucis, ils ne pensaient pratiquement plus à la maison terrible qu'ils occupaient quelques mètres plus haut, et pourtant un événement curieux allait vite les ramener à la réalité. Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement et bavardèrent de tout et de rien plusieurs minutes pour digérer. Puis Sirius et Remus commencèrent une partie de carte tandis que James décidait de faire un petit tour au bout de la plage.

Le jeune adolescent traina ses chaussures sur le sol en sifflotant, la brise rafraichissante venait conjurer les effets d'un soleil qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus lourd. Il arriva au bout d'une centaine de mètre à l'avancée de la falaise. Il repéra que la falaise avait été coupée en deux et qu'une simple brèche séparait cette plage de celle qui devait suivre. Il décida d'y passer. Il grimpa habilement sur les rochers et parvint à arriver vers la fente pierreuse. Il sauta de rocher en rocher et arriva enfin à dépasser l'avancée de la falaise. Quand il arriva de l'autre coté il resta figé devant ce qu'il voyait. Il se trouvait devant l'entrée d'une large grotte qui paraissait plutôt profonde.

- BATTU ! Et encore un point pour moi !

- Tu triches, et je le prouverais Sirius !

- Allons Remus ne soit pas mauvais joueur, avoue ta défaite…

A la plage, Sirius venait d'imposer une sixième victoire sur Remus qui suspectait son ami de tricher, à tord, Sirius possédait juste une chance insolente. Il entamait une septième partie quand James arriva en courant et en hurlant.

- Une grotte ! Une grotte ! Une grotte ! Là bas, une grotte, derrière les rochers.

Epuisé, un mot sur deux était compréhensible, mais Sirius compris pourtant aussitôt.

- Une grotte ? Où ça ? On y va ?

Remus rangea son paquet de carte, sachant que la découverte de James impliquait d'avance une journée de spéléologie avancée pour trouver les faux trésors vikings cachés qui sortaient de l'imagination de Sirius.

- Il y a peut être des trésors, on doit y aller tout de suite !

- Sirius, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes trésors vikings !

Remus avait vu juste et James avait lui aussi deviné les pensées de Sirius. Ils prirent leur affaire et se dirigèrent vers la grotte.

- Bon c'est parti alors, let's go !

Remus et Sirius suivirent James qui les mena entre les rochers, Sirius qui ne parvenait pas à sauter entre les rochers, fut obliger de se métamorphoser en chien pour atteindre la sortie. Les trois garçons se trouvèrent face à l'entrée cachée de la grotte. Sirius le premier y entra en lançant _Lumos_ avec sa baguette. Les deux autres le suivirent aussitôt et lancèrent le même sort.

Ils avancèrent assez dans la grotte pour se trouver entièrement dans l'obscurité. Bizarrement la grotte ne semblait pas naturelle et s'étirait en un long boyau tordu. Tantôt le plafond s'élevait à quelques mètres et tantôt les trois adolescents devaient se pencher pour se pas se taper la tête aux roches. Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs dizaines de mètres à une grande salle. Le sol était plus accidenté, une région semblait s'être écroulée, et une autre, plus profonde que le reste de la salle, était immergée d'eau. Cependant James remarqua que la grotte se prolongeait un peu plus loin. Ils traversèrent rapidement cette salle et se trouvèrent dans un boyau très étroit. L'entrée, bien loin, ne leur procurait plus aucune lumière, et seule leur baguette éclairait la zone qu'ils parcouraient. Même à pleine puissance le sort n'éclairait que sur ne dizaine de mètre. De toute façon, le couloir était tellement tordu, éclairé loin n'aurait servit à rien. Après quelques minutes ou le couloir semblait remonter, ils retrouvèrent face à une impasse. Le boyau ne débouchait sur rien. Sirius jura bruyamment et tapa durement contre la surface de la grotte. Furieux de n'avoir rien trouvé d'excitant si ce n'était le plaisir d'explorer une sombre grotte entièrement vide.

- Tout ça pour rien. Ca m'énerve !

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas trouver un vrai trésor ? C'est juste une grotte creusée par les marées et une pierre calcaire un peu érosive, ca arrive partout sur les côtes avec des falaises.

Remus s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour quand James intervint.

- Tu te trompes Remus, je l'ai vu dès la première fois. Ce n'est pas une grotte naturelle. Ca se voit, regarde les murs, regarde le sol, tout est bien droit, on n'a pas vu un seul trou, pas de petits boyaux qui partent à droite ou a gauche. Et là ca grimpait, c'est normal à ton avis ? A mon avis tout ça a été creusé, et bien longtemps. Et surement pour une bonne raison. Peut être que la grande salle servait de cachette.

- Oui de cachette à des trésors vikings peut être ?

- Alors James, tu marches avec les délires de Sirius, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais il n'y a rien dans cette grotte.

- Tu te trompes Remus, j'en suis sur. Cette grotte à servit.

Sirius inspectait avec minutie l'impasse de la grotte, mais ne trouvait rien, pas de trappes secrètes, pas de faux-mur. Remus commençait à être agacé.

- Sirius tu cherches quoi exactement ? Tu ne trouveras rien.

- Remus, James a raison ! Et je pense même qu'il a quelque chose derrière. Si cette salle servait de cachette, pourquoi avoir continué à creuser le boyau en montant ?

- Même si cette salle servait de repère il y a des années à des voleurs, des contrebandiers, où je ne sais quoi encore, il n'y a plus rien aujourd'hui, et certainement pas de salle cachée. Tu ne penses pas que peut être qu'ils ont arrêtés de creuser alors qu'ils cherchaient à agrandir leur grotte ? En tout cas, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Alors que Sirius et Remus se disputait, James pensa à la chambre de l'enfant. Et si le sorcier noir de la tourelle avait eu connaissance de cette grotte, et qu'il avait caché aussi ici des choses. Plus rien ne l'étonnerait avec ce qu'ils découvraient sur cette maison. Il repensa au sort qui bloquait la porte de la chambre. Il éteignit son sort et lança _Debloklaporte_ sur la paroi de la grotte. Sirius et Remus se retournèrent étonnés. Le sort n'avait pas ouvert de porte cachée ou de trappe dérobée, mais une faible lueur rouge commençait à étinceler sur la roche. La lueur s'élargit et se transforma sur un message sur le mur.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent et tentèrent de lire

- « Icy autrefoy, vostre seigneur, Sir Aurebois, point ne prit peur ; La morte compagne, qui de luy l'accompagne, a pourtant fuy ses lieux, l'élevant aux cieux. » Mais ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Sirius venait de lire avec difficulté les mots qui venaient se s'écrire contre le mur. Remus et James aussi stupéfait que lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre non plus. Remus fronçait des sourcils en reconnaissant ça et là quelques mots de français.

- Je ne comprends pas, on dirait du français, mais tellement vieux que je ne comprends rien. Ca ne colle pas avec la maison. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien si, comme par hasard ses mots apparaissent par magie dans une grotte située sous notre maison, et dans celle-ci, on trouve une tourelle remplie de formule magique. Ca ne colle pas. Cette phrase doit datée du quinzième siècle, où je ne sais quand, alors que la maison date seulement du début du siècle. Rien ne colle dans tout ça… Ca ne peut pas être la même personne.

Sirius blêmissait, il était complètement perdu, ses lieux rassemblaient tellement de bizarreries, sans aucun lien. D'abord cette tourelle cachée, puis la chambre du bébé mort, fermée par magie, et maintenant cette vieille inscription dans la roche. Aucune date ne coïncidait, et pourtant tout semblait se passer au même endroit. Sirius ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il y avait quelque chose de caché dans tout ça.

- Sortons !

- Comment ça ? Il y a forcément quelque chose ici, ca cache un truc, il y a quelque chose.

- Non James sortons !

- Allons Sirius, c'est toi qui voulait trouver un trésor, si ca réagit à la magie c'est qu'il y a quelque chose ici mais qu'on n'a pas jeté le bon sort.

- On s'en fout, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici…

- Bon ok partons.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Remus les arrêta.

- Attendez, je vais marquer cette phrase sur un papier, on en saura plus la prochaine fois qu'on ira à la forêt de merlin.

- D'accord, mais après allons-y.

Les trois garçons repartirent aussitôt, laissant, peut être trop rapidement, la grotte derrière eux. Avait-elle tout dévoilé ? Surement pas, mais les trois adolescents étaient surpassés par tout ce mystère qui les entourait, l'étrangeté des lieux, tous ce qui se passait autour d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils n'avaient pas eu un jour dans son lot de découverte sinistre et lugubre. La mort omniprésente les entourait depuis leur arrivée et semblait résolue à les garder dans cette étrange maison.

Après avoir repris leurs affaires, les gryffondors reprirent leur balai, et s'envolèrent vers la maison. Sirius et Remus firent la course, et comme d'habitude Sirius se fit battre à plate couture. Ils survolaient le jardin quand ils aperçurent soudainement un enfant de bas-âge qui se promenait dans les hautes herbes devant la maison. Ils posèrent aussitôt leur balai de peur d'être vu. Sirius courut dans la direction de l'enfant, et se trouva à l'endroit précis où il l'avait vu. L'enfant n'était plus là. Il entendit des bruissements derrière lui et vit l'enfant se sauver dans les buissons. Il lui courut après rejoins par Remus et James qui voulait savoir si l'enfant les avait vu voler, ce qui pourrait leur garantir de sérieux ennuis auprès du ministère de la magie française.

Sirius suivait l'enfant qui courrait rapidement, celui-ci devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. L'enfant arriva au petit cabanon à outils en bois qui se cachait entre quelques arbres au fond du jardin. L'enfant passa derrière et Sirius y arriva aussitôt, il contourna le cabanon pour prendre l'enfant de revers, mais arrivé derrière la cabane, il ne vit plus l'enfant. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

- Raaah ! On l'avait !

Remus et James arrivèrent et aidèrent Sirius à chercher, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. L'enfant c'était évanoui.

- Comment il a pu s'échapper si facilement ? Il devait connaître un passage dans les buissons… Maintenant on ne saura pas ce qu'il a vu, et c'est plutôt embêtant.

- Il n'a peut être rien vu ?

- Et bien on ne le saura pas… Bon rentrons.

Les trois adolescents rentèrent épuisés de leur journée. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée, dans le salon, et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. James eu le temps d'appeler un hibou avec sa baguette et d'envoyer le message à Lily. La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement. Sirius ne pensait plus à la chambre qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit.

Epuisés par depuis cinq jours par l'air marin des côtes bretonnes, les trois amis mangèrent assez rapidement devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Dehors le temps restait stable, le soleil s'éteignait dans l'horizon étendue de la mer, et les quelques nuages filandreux s'évanouissait dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans étoile. La lune discrète, rayonnait tranquillement entre deux nuages. Ils mangèrent rapidement les trois steaks que Remus avait fait cuir avec des échalotes. Ils en vinrent à se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire les prochains jours.

- Bon demain déjà ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Le vendredi il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, sinon on reste ici tranquille, histoire de se reposer un peu, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et puis comme ça Samedi on va voir nos amis les sorciers à la forêt de Merlin. Il risque d'y avoir un peu d'animation le week-end et puis on essayera d'en savoir plus sur cette phrase étrange. D'accord ? Pour le reste on verra.

James et Sirius approuvèrent Remus, et les trois adolescents lavèrent et rangèrent leur vaisselle avant d'aller se coucher. James ferma ses volets en restant quelques minutes à observer la mer sous la voute étoilée. Il attendait avec impatience la venue de Lily, il avait besoin d'elle. Ils venaient de finir Poudlard, les sept années étaient passées tellement rapidement. Et voilà qu'à peine sorti de l'école, la menace de celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcé le nom se faisait de plus en plus pressante sur la communauté des sorciers. De nombreux examens avaient été reportés, et même si les adolescents avaient pu passer leur ASPIC sans trop de difficulté, il n'en était pas pareil de leur permis de transplanage qui avait été annulé. Ainsi James ne pouvait pas voir Lily autant qu'il le voulait, celle-ci était retourné dans sa famille de moldue, mais avait promis de les rejoindre la semaine prochaine. James était impatient de la retrouver. Il ferma finalement ses volets et s'endormis rapidement dans son grand lit, seul.

Dans la chambre d'en face Sirius et Remus ne trouvaient pas le sommeil et s'étaient lancé dans une discussion nerveuse sur ce qui les touchait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette maison. Sirius faisait part de son incompréhension à Remus.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le rapport entre la grotte, la tourelle et la chambre de l'enfant. Il y a forcément un lien entre tout ça ?

- Pour la grotte et la tourelle, d'accord c'est assez bizarre de voir deux traces de magie à deux époques complètement différentes, mais pour le bébé, je ne vois pas le problème. C'est juste une coincidence, c'était une histoire de moldu sans rapport avec la magie.

- Comment expliques-tu alors que la porte de la chambre était fermée avec de la magie ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Le sort était plutôt facile à briser, c'est peut-être des sorciers des environs qui ont essayé de cacher la tourelle aux touristes, peut être que quelqu'un sait quelque chose.

- Ce n'est que des suppositions, en tout cas, rien n'explique ce qui ce passe ici. Même toi, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a plus dans cette maison que quelques feuilles de magie noire et l'ancien théâtre d'un crime atroce. Il y a quelque chose qui est toujours là. Cette nuit je suis persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger dans la chambre, et j'entends des bruits quand je suis seul dans le couloir, des pleurs, des cris, des râles, c'est effrayant.

- Allons Sirius, je suis d'accord cet endroit est assez effrayant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y a une présence. On trouve des choses bizarres, on apprend qu'il y s'est passé ici des meurtres affreux, alors évidemment on se fait des films, c'est pourquoi tu crois avoir entendu ses cris.

- Remus, je ne crois pas ! J'ai entendu ces cris !

- C'est peut être ton imagination, sinon ca ne venait peut être de dehors, en tout cas on ira en parler aux sorciers Samedi, ils sauront forcément quelque chose. Raaah dommage que je n'ai pas la bibliothèque de Poudlard à ma disposition, je pourrais essayer de trouver quelque chose.

- En parlant de Poudlard, avec la pleine lune qui va arriver la semaine prochaine, tu te sens près à te transformer ici ? On pourrait aller dans la grotte ? J'y pensais tout à l'heure et c'est un bon endroit non ?

- Non Sirius, on avait dit que je devais contacter le ministère français pour me faire enfermer rapidement le soir de la pleine lune, on devait faire comme ça, on fera comme ça, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux amis continuèrent de parler, mais le sommeil vint assez vite les prendre et ils s'endormirent l'un à coté de l'autre, alors que la maison continuait à cacher ses mystères aux trois gryffondors.

_Fin de ce chapitre_

_A bientôt pour la suite_

_N'oubliez pas de poser une petite review ;-)_

_PS : Je cherche un ou une bêta-readeu(se)r pour cette fanfiction, juste celle-là pour l'instant, je m'aperçois toujours que je laisse passer des fautes inadmissibles, même après relecture, et puis quelques conseils me feront du bien. Mon adresse msn est sur mon profil (en bas), ceux qui sont intéressés n'ont qu'à me contacter (J'espère que j'aurais une demande *croise les doigts*)_


	6. Festivité Surveillée

_Chapitre 6__ : Où l'on accueille des filles et où l'on s'amuse, mais où l'on se sent étrangement surveiller par quelqu'un derrière les draps, et où l'on fait d'étranges crises de somnambulisme._

_Chapitre assez court, même s'il y a pas mal de mot, car finalement personne ne vas bien loin aujourd'hui, on se repose à la maison, enfin façon de parler… _

**FESTIVITE SURVEILLEE**

Alors que le soleil brillait que depuis peu de temps, les trois garçons étaient déjà réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et préparaient leur petit déjeuner avec les baguettes et croissants chauds que James avait ramené du village. Même si cette fois ci, il n'avait pas fait le chemin en courant mais en balai, en longeant précautionneusement la petite route de campagne. De plus un brouillard épais lui avait permis de passer inaperçu. Il avait encore eu affaire à la jeune boulangère qui semblait bien apprécier la facilité de conversation, non sans difficulté, du jeune sorcier.

La discussion était vive ce matin devant le petit déjeuner copieux, Remus et Sirius se disputait sur la répartition des draps dans le lit, quand un hibou vint se poser bruyamment sur le bord de la fenêtre. James se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher la lettre que le volatile tenait entre son bec. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'en saisit et le rapace reparti vers la falaise. La lettre lui était adressé, il l'ouvra et la lu silencieusement. Il se retint alors de crier et annonça à ses amis :

- Wouhou ! Lily vient nous rendre visite mercredi prochain, et elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- Cool ! On ne va plus te voir…

- Mais si les gars, on en a pas finit avec les mystères de cette maison non ? Et puis je suis sur que Lily trouvera tout ça super intéressant.

- Oh James, on n'est pas le Club de Cinq, ce n'est pas une enquête de gamin, il y a de la magie noire puissante, des crimes affreux, des signes supers glauques, ce n'est pas vraiment un jeu.

- Oui oui, je sais Remus, mais elle pourrait quand même nous aider à y voir clair.

- Ouai, bon, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle vienne passer de bonnes vacances avec toi, le reste on s'en fout. Pas question de se prendre la tête, je veux passer du bon temps jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

La discussion s'arrêta là, puis reparti sur le futur des trois amis. Remus, Sirius et James gardaient une relation très étroite avec Dumbledore, et espéraient le suivre assez rapidement dans sa lutte contre la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. En effet, alors qu'ici en France, le problème du sorcier maléfique ne posait pas de problème, en Angleterre le groupe de fanatique qui le suivait et les méfaits qu'ils organisaient ne cessait d'augmenter. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui la communauté des sorciers anglais vivait dans la terreur permanente d'une prise du ministère par le mage noir. Les trois maraudeurs avaient du passer leurs ASPIC, tout en lisant régulièrement dans la Gazette des Sorciers, les horreurs que perpétuaient les hommes de main de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-plus-le-nom. Et même si tout le monde tremblait, les trois amis s'étaient sentis obligé de partir en vacance. Ils le devaient pour eux, il fallait qu'ils prennent de l'air frais. La pression des derniers mois avait été tel que seul un tiers des sorciers de septième année avait eu ses ASPIC. Le directeur avait été clément et avait organisé une session de rattrapage pour ceux qui l'avait loupé de peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que James lavait les couverts et que Remus et Sirius nettoyaient un peu la maison, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois adolescents furent tous surpris et stoppèrent leur activité. Remus, le plus près de la porte, s'avança et ouvrit. Il se trouva face à une jeune et jolie blonde de leur âge. Tous restèrent perplexes jusqu'à ce que Sirius la reconnaisse.

- Emilie !! Ca alors, comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

Remus et James se creusaient leur cervelle pour retrouver dans leur mémoire où ils avaient pu voir cette jeune fille. Puis le déclic leur vint et ils se souvinrent du village moldu dans la forêt de merlin, et de la jeune fille au scooter. Sirius l'avait en effet invité à venir les voir, mais ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse. Il n'avait pas été vraiment sérieux dans sa demande, comme à chaque fois.

La jeune fille souriante, resta sur le palier, elle s'adressa à eux dans un anglais plus compréhensible que la dernière fois.

- Et bien, tu avais parlé de la demeure des Waltz, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé la fameuse maison. J'ai amené des amies, étant donné que j'ai vu que tu avais des copains.

James trouvait ça plutôt étrange qu'elle vienne un matin, alors qu'il l'aurait plus vu venir un soir avec un pack de bière. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que les deux jeunes filles derrière elle se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient ici. Coup classique auquel était habitué Remus depuis qu'il fréquentait Sirius. Le jeune homme avait le chic pour rendre les filles folles de lui, elle trouvait toutes les excuses pour le revoir, et même un vendredi matin.

- Je me suis dis, vu qu'il était 11 heures et qu'on passait dans le coin, on pourrait peut-être venir passer dire bonjour, et se faire offrir l'apéro.

Remus rigolait intérieurement, le « on passait dans le coin » sonnait plutôt faux, et manque de chance il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alcool dans le coin. Heureusement, Remus et sa baguette œuvraient à la perfection, et changer quelques verres d'eau en vodka ne lui était pas impossible. Bien pratique à l'évidence, mais c'était une formule plutôt dur à exercer et très demandé, seuls ses amis savaient qu'il était capable de faire ça, sinon Remus aurait eu vite fait de devenir le revendeur d'alcool de Poudlard.

Les trois jeunes filles, toutes très mignonnes, s'avancèrent dans la maison, et Sirius les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. La petite blonde le dévorait des yeux, ce qui énervait Remus qui détestait ce genre de fille trop facilement séduites par le premier beau gosse qui passait. Il détestait ce genre de nana, surtout celles qui tournaient autour de Sirius, toutes des folles écervelées. Les deux amies de la jeune blondinette étaient plutôt mignonnes, et bien qu'une lettre d'amour, qui sentait encore l'odeur de Lily, était écrasée dans la poche arrière de James, celui-ci s'assit à coté d'une petite brune aux cheveux longs, plutôt discrète mais très jolie. Elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise dans cette étrange demeure, et fixait James en rougissant. Remus, assistant à la scène de loin, compris à ce qu'allait ressembler la journée. Les deux séducteurs étaient de sortie, et l'après midi de charme allait commencer. Il changea discrètement une bouteille d'eau en vodka et s'avança vers la dernière des jeunes filles, et non moins aussi mignonne, et puisque ses deux amis n'allaient pas s'arrêter avant quelque temps, autant jouer le jeu à son tour. Il avait servit 6 verres et entama la discussion avec la dernière.

Les verres se vidèrent rapidement et les trois jeunes filles se mêlèrent joyeusement à la conversation. Il fut décidé par Sirius et James qu'elles allaient rester manger avec eux. La décision, qui n'étonnait pas Remus, plu aux adolescentes, et tous sortirent dehors pour manger au soleil. On décida de faire des grillades, et Remus, comme toujours, s'y colla.

- Alors vous faîtes quoi dans la vie les filles ?

- On est encore au lycée, toutes les trois

- Au lycée ? Ah oui, d'accord, nous, et bien, on a finis, et on va chercher du travail dans pas longtemps.

- Vous étiez à quelle école en Angleterre ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis se lancèrent dans le même baratin qu'ils avaient appris par cœur depuis les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation.

- Bristol, on était à Bristol. C'était plutôt chouette, pas mal de jolies filles là bas aussi, pas aussi mignonnes que vous.

Les deux filles gloussèrent alors que la troisième s'était levé et aidait calmement Remus. Le garçon l'appréciait, elle était sympathique, réservée, moins folle et stupide que ses amies. Plutôt grande, les cheveux noir foncé, et la silhouette très fine, elle était tout à fait dans le genre de Remus, même s'il se méfiait des moldues. A vrai dire, il se méfiait de toutes les filles, à Poudlard, une seule avait réussit à le blesser pour les dix ans à suivre, et depuis il gardait toujours une distance avec les femmes.

Alors que les premières braises crépitaient, Remus laissa au barbecue sa nouvelle amie, et parti à l'intérieur chercher la viande. Il prit la viande dans le frigo en regardant le jardin par la fenêtre. Le soleil tapait dur aujourd'hui, il décida alors de vite passer dans sa chambre pour prendre un béret qu'il avait acheté mercredi. Il laissa la viande dans une assiette et monta à l'étage.

Il passa dans sa chambre et fouilla le tiroir, il ressorti son béret français noir, et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il entendait les rires qui fusaient dehors et qui rentrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé entre-ouverte, il la ferma et ressorti de la chambre. Il n'entendait plus les rires qui égayaient le jardin, et soudainement une vague glacée le traversa. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout était silencieux alors qu'une minute plus tôt le soleil et les rires envahissaient la maison. Remus s'arrêta quelque temps dans le couloir, perplexe, quand il entendit :

- Tu n'existes pas, Remus, tu n'es pas.

Il se retourna précipitamment, et se trouva face à la porte entre-ouverte, de la chambre abandonnée de l'enfant. Le silence était pesant, il n'entendait plus les rires des adolescents de dehors.

- Tu n'existes pas, Remus, tu n'es pas.

- Sirius c'est toi ? Arrêtes tes conneries ce n'est pas drôle.

La voix s'effaçait doucement à la fin de sa phrase. Une voix étrange, qui n'était pas celle de Sirius, et Remus le savait.

- Putain, Sirius tu n'es pas drôle franchement.

- Viens, viens à moi.

Remus s'approcha doucement de la porte et l'ouvrit en prenant ses distances. Il n'y avait personne, mais la trappe faites par Sirius qui conduisait à la tourelle était ouverte. La voix semblait sortir du trou dans le mur, elle s'évanouissait dans un silence lourd. Quelques goutes perlèrent sur le front de Remus, et n'était dues en aucun cas à la chaleur. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, et avança vers la chambre en tenant sa baguette dans sa main. La voix était devenue silencieuse, mais Remus sentait que quelque chose d'autre l'appelait.

Malgré le soleil écrasant qui régnait dehors la chambre était sombre et glacée. Remus y pénétra avec prudence et non une certaine angoisse, accumulée par toutes les bizarreries qu'il avait vu ses derniers temps. Il se pencha pour regarder à travers le trou mais ne vit rien, et alors qu'il passa la tête une voix retenti si proche de ses oreilles qu'il en recula de peur.

- Avance Remus, viens à moi. Tu n'existes pas, tu n'es pas sans moi. Viens à moi.

Remus pétrifié, bégaya de stupeur jusqu'à hurler le prénom de Sirius.

- Si... Si… SIRIUS arrête tes conneries putain, t'es con !

Il n'osa pas franchir le trou dans le mur, et recula sur les fesses jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, et s'enfuit en la fermant fortement. Une fois dans la cuisine il reprit des couleurs et souffla quelques temps. Il prit l'assiette de légume et de viande et se précipita dehors où personne n'avait bougé, dont Sirius qui tenait la jolie blonde dans ses bras. Quand il arriva le jeune homme se moqua de son retour.

- Et bien alors Remus, tu la découpais toi même cette vache ? Tout ce temps pour quelques morceaux de viande, on se demande ce que tu faisais.

Remus feignit de rire et retourna vers le barbecue où la jeune fille l'attendait en souriant gentiment. Remus lui rendit son sourire et s'occupa de faire cuire la viande. Il posait machinalement les morceaux de bœufs sur la grille mais pensait à ce qui venait de se passer à l'étage de la maison. Si Sirius et Remus était resté en bas, qui avait parlé ? Est-ce que c'était dans sa tête. Il s'était passé tellement de chose ses temps-ci, qu'il ne savait plus s'il s'était inventé ça ou non. Il préféra oublier ce qui venait de se passer et continua à cuisiner en discutant agréablement avec la jeune fille dont le prénom était Alice. Il observait quelques mètres plus loin Sirius qui tenait sa nouvelle copine de la journée dans ses bras, la pauvre blondinette n'avait pas l'air très intelligente et s'était laissé berner par Sirius, qu'elle ne reverrait pas de si tôt.

La viande fut cuite un peu tard, et la troupe d'adolescent mangea vers les deux heures de l'après midi après que Remus eu miraculeusement trouvé une nouvelle bouteille de vodka dans la cuisine. L'alcool se mariait très bien avec la viande rouge encore saignante, et commençait doucement à monter à la tête des jeunes adolescents. Les trois jeunes filles devenaient de plus en plus bavardes, et Remus se forçait à faire la discussion avec Alice qui avait l'air de l'apprécier.

Alors qu'il l'écoutait parler de son lycée, il jeta un regard plutôt inquiet et mystérieux à la tourelle. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être observé depuis celle-ci… Il voyait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, bien que Sirius s'amusait et hurlait à tout-va, Remus qui le connaissait mieux que tout le monde, vit qu'il était stressé. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards curieux vers la tourelle. Remus suivit son regard et vit avec horreur quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Un des draps pendu aux fenêtres de la tourelle bougeait de l'intérieur, quelqu'un était en train des les observer, réellement. Remus regarda Sirius avec horreur. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais était blanc et livide. Bien que James, qui n'avait rien vu, parlait, Sirius ouvrit la bouche et parla sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Remus se leva soudainement et vint s'asseoir derrière Sirius et lui demanda :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi, comment ça ? En privé ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, et tu le sais.

Sirius souffla de nonchalance et lâcha la jolie blonde qui écoutait James parler d'un des méfaits qu'il avait accomplis avec ses amis sorciers, il occultait évidemment que ceci ce passait dans la plus grande école de magie d'Europe.

- Sirius, tu l'as vu toi aussi ! Qui c'est ? Nous ne sommes pas seul dans cette maison, il y a quelqu'un d'autre et tu le sais.

- De quoi parles-tu Remus ?

- Les draps ont bougés dans la tourelle et tu l'as vu comme moi !

- C'est peut-être un courant d'air, tu ne sais pas…

- Oh Sirius arrête je t'en prie… Tu es le premier à crier qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette maison, et là tu me dis que c'est un courant d'air alors qu'aucune ouverture ne laisse entrer l'air frais ?

- J'en sais rien moi Remus, j'en sais rien…

- Je l'ai entendu, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à l'étage. Mais bordel, pourquoi on fait rien ? Il y a quelqu'un qui se planque là haut !

- Tu es rentré dans cette pièce toi aussi, il n'y avait personne, on y était. Il n'y avait pas place pour se cacher, tu dois halluciner.

- Sirius, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te mets à tout nier ! Il y a quelque chose, et j'en parlerais à James !

- Si tu veux, tu ne feras rien avancer, arrête d'y penser, tout ira bien.

- Comment peux-tu… ?

- Allons Remus, retournons nous amuser, Alice s'intéresse à toi, profites-en.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille Sirius, est ce que tu vas … ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme était reparti s'asseoir avec sa jeune blonde. Remus abandonna la partie et reparti s'asseoir en lançant un regard insistant sur les fenêtres de la tourelle. Il n'était pas fou, et Sirius lui aussi le savait. Le jeune loup-garou ne voyait pas pourquoi Sirius se mettait soudainement à fuir la question et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant effrayer Sirius dans cette tourelle au point de l'en empêcher d'en parler ? Remus arrêta de se poser des questions et retourna à son assiette. Il sourit poliment à la jeune Alice et entrepris de discuter avec elle. Il apprit ainsi que cette maison avait une sale réputation, et que personne n'y restait plus d'une semaine de suite, on la disait hantée.

- Et bien tu vois, ça fait déjà six jours qu'on est là, et on n'a vu aucun fantôme pour l'instant.

- Oh tu sais les rumeurs ça raconte vraiment n'importe quoi.

'Jamais vu, mais entendu', les pensées de Remus étaient négatives et suintaient de son corps, n'importe quel bon sorcier aurait remarqué que Remus était tellement angoissé qu'il se rentrait les ongles dans la peau sans s'en apercevoir.

Au final les trois jeunes filles partirent en fin d'après-midi. La jeune blonde semblait avoir du mal à se détacher de Sirius mais parti quand même, poussée par ses amies. La brunette, Carole, avait prit un coup de froid en apprenant que James avait une copine, tandis qu'Alice s'ennuyait avec Remus qui mangeait ses ongles. Elles partirent rapidement et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent enfin de nouveau seul.

Après avoir tout rangé, ils s'assirent tous à l'intérieur alors que la fraicheur s'installait autour d'eux. Après cette journée qui paraissait calme, mais qui au fond, avec trois invités, ne l'avait pas été tant que ça, les trois garçons soufflèrent un peu quelque temps. Assis sur le canapé, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, et décidèrent de veiller un peu en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de beaucoup de chose en finissant la dernière bouteille d'alcool de Remus.

Ils se rappelèrent avec nostalgie leurs meilleurs moments à Poudlard, le bon temps où aucune menace ne pesait nulle part, le temps où ils formaient une bande soudée, qui rivalisait de bêtises et de bravades jour après jour. C'était le temps des transformations dans la cabane hurlante, des escapades nocturnes dans la forêt interdite ou dans les couloirs sinueux et ténébreux d'un Poudlard endormis. Mais ce temps là était révolu, il n'était plus. L'âge de l'insouciance avait laissé place à un âge noir et sombre, où le futur n'était pas un projet mais une espérance. Et les trois maraudeurs partageaient cette angoisse du lendemain inconnu. Assis tous les trois dans cette maison étrange, ils ressentaient le poids de la menace qui pesait sur eux.

*

**

Ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher alors qu'un lourd silence avait eu raison de leur discussion, et que l'alcool prenait le dessus sur leur propos. Sirius s'endormis tout de suite, mais Remus resta quelques temps éveillé. La présence de son ami à ses côtés le rassurait, même si ce devait être le contraire à l'origine. Remus pensait à ce qu'il avait vécu l'après-midi, et le comportement de son ami sur le sujet, il était confus, embrouillé, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement il s'endormit de fatigue, son esprit s'éteignit doucement, laissant le jeune homme complètement endormis, loin de ses préoccupations.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, allongé sur son lit dans le noir, James pensait à Lily, tenant sa lettre dans sa main. Encore quelques jours et il pourrait la voir, et la serrer dans ses bras, elle lui manquait tellement dans cette maison effrayante. Sa présence réconfortante aurait été la bienvenue ici, alors que les événements, plus glauques les uns que les autres, s'accumulaient, minant de jours en jours le moral des trois garçons. Du sang neuf, des têtes nouvelles, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait, et voilà ce que les trois filles d'aujourd'hui avaient pu apporter dans leur semaine éprouvante, et ce n'avait pas été de refus que James les avait accueillis pour l'après-midi. Elles lui avaient fait oublier le temps d'un après-midi, que leurs vacances étaient un désastre.

La nuit passa tranquillement sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne déranger les trois garçons, cependant, à 3 heures du matin, Remus ouvrit les yeux, et attrapa sa baguette. Il chuchota dans le noir :

- Sirius, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Il lança alors le sort '_Lumos_' et éclaira toute la pièce. Il était seul dans la chambre ténébreuse. Le jeune homme sorti du lit et s'avança vers le couloir, il passa sa tête et sa baguette, il ne vit personne. La baguette de Remus faisait danser les ombres, cachant un moment tel endroit du couloir, et à un autre tel autre. Il traversa le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de James, et réveilla le jeune gryffondor assoupis.

- James, james !! Réveille-toi !

- Quoi, quoi ??

Le jeune homme, soudainement réveillé, plissa les yeux sous la lumière de la baguette de son ami et se réveilla doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Remus ?

- Sirius, il n'est pas là.

- Quoi il n'est pas là ? Comment ça ?

- Il n'est pas dans la chambre.

- Et alors ? Il est peut être aux chiottes… Laisse-moi dormir.

- James, s'il te plait, aide moi à le trouver.

James étonné de voir Remus dans cet état se leva tant bien que mal et prit sa baguette pour jeter le même sort que son ami. Puis les deux adolescents sortirent dans le couloir. James héla après Sirius dans la maison, sans réponse. Remus aperçu alors la porte de la troisième chambre qui était ouverte, et le montra de la main à James. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la pièce mystérieuse. La porte entrouverte laissait entendre un bruit de fouillis dans la tourelle. Les deux entrèrent doucement dans la chambre, sans aucune assurance, la lumière de leur baguette éclairait les jouets poussiéreux et silencieux de la chambre de l'enfant mort ici plusieurs années plus tôt. Remus, dans un pas hésitant, manqua de trébucher sur un jouet et se rattrapa sur les barrières en bois peint du vieux lit. Celui-ci se mit alors à se balancer étrangement sous le choc, laissant tomber dans un nuage ténébreux un filet de poussière accumulé là depuis longtemps. Remus jeta un regard apeuré sur le lit qui se balançait en grinçant. L'enfant était mort ici, dans ce lit. James se retourna, effrayé, et regarda Remus, les deux adolescents, plus blancs que la poussière qui tombait du lit, décidèrent de passer par le trou béant dans le mur pour se rendre à la tourelle.

Ils montèrent péniblement les escaliers, et trouvèrent Sirius assis à une chaise, silencieux et immobile. James l'appela mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et James posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna alors, le regard vide. Remus regarda autour de lui. La tourelle autrefois en bazar total était totalement rangée. Sirius tenait encore un petit paquet de feuille dans sa main. Il semblait revenir à lui. Remus lui demanda :

- Sirius, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Le garçon se leva et regarda autour de lui, interloqué. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais dans mo lit, j'ai rêvé de la tourelle. Pas comme maintenant, mais avant. Elle était propre, tout était rangé. Et j'y étais, je cherchais dans toutes les feuilles un petit paquet, celui là.

Il montra le petit paquet de feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une dizaine de page, manuscrite, presque illisible, qui semblait parler de la vie d'un homme et d'un projet. Sirius décrit alors aux amis, que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il devait les garder précieusement. Les deux autres amis étaient effrayés, cependant un calme presque rassurant avait envahi la pièce depuis qu'elle était rangé et que Sirius avait retrouvé sa conscience. L'ambiance lugubre du lieu restait, mais les trois amis se sentaient déjà mieux.

- Aller, viens descendons Sirius, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- J'arrive, mais je tiens à garder ses papiers.

- Sirius, on a dit qu'on ne touchait à rien, tout ceci est trop dangereux pour nous.

- Je sais James, mais ce n'est pas le hasard qui m'a fait prendre ses papiers, et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important dedans, je dois les lire. S'il vous plait.

Remus et James se regardèrent et finalement cédèrent. Les trois garçons descendirent avec les papiers, et fermèrent la trappe derrière eux. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vraiment se poser la question essentielle : Comment Sirius avait-il su que c'était ces papiers, comment s'était t'il trouvé là haut sans se souvenir ? Comment et Qui lui avait parlé, et lui avait montré l'emplacement de ces feuilles ? Et surtout que contenaient-elles ?

Remplis de questions sans réponses pour le moment, les trois garçons n'y voyaient pas plus clair dans cette histoire. Ils décidèrent ce soir là de tous dormir dans la même chambre. James vint poser son matelas au pied du lit de Remus, et tous s'endormirent après quelques minutes de silence gêné.

Sirius cependant fut le dernier à s'endormir. Tenant les feuilles contre lui, il fixait le plafond dans l'obscurité en pensant, il écoutait avec horreur la voix qui lui susurrait dans l'oreille :

- Tu n'existes pas… Tu n'es pas sans moi… Viens à moi…

Les deux autres dormaient et n'entendaient rien, pourtant la voix rauque résonnait dans la tête de Sirius, devenait-il fou ?

_Fin de chapitre._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore du mystère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les premières explications ne sauraient tarder._

_Au prochain chapitre nous rencontrerons Gaël Lemenach' qui pourra peut être nous apprendre des choses, Sirius se verra offrir un curieux livre, et on parlera avec d'étrange vieille femme._

_A bientôt donc pour un nouveau chapitre (dans le courant de la semaine)._


	7. Le Vieil Homme Sage

_Chapitre 7__ : Où l'on rencontre enfin le sorcier-guérisseur, où l'on apprend beaucoup de choses, où l'on assiste à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie._

_Gros retard, je ne m'excuse pas, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion et d'ordinateur, mais le voilà enfin. Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? La suite arrivera plus vite._

_Je sais, pas mal d'explication dans ce chapitre, peut-être faudra-t-il s'accrocher pour tout comprendre, je vais tenter d'être le plus clair possible, et donc d'être plus long dans mes dialogues. L'histoire et les cours de Gaël sont primordiaux dans la suite de la fanfiction, qui au final viens de se rallonger du triple de chapitre dans ma tête. Adieu les 15 chapitres, j'en prévois beaucoup plus grâce à une suite de cette première partie. _

_Enfin je ne vais pas tout dire, vous verrez bien en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_PS : Merci beaucoup à jubeikazuki pour sa relecture, merci !! ^___^_

**LE VIEIL HOMME SAGE**

Les trois maraudeurs ouvrirent les yeux à quelques minutes d'intervalle en ce doux samedi matin. Personne n'avait réellement bien dormi cette nuit-là. Les trois amis, mal à l'aise dans cette étrange maison, avaient passé la nuit, chacun de leur côté, à penser à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Surtout Sirius, accablé par l'horreur de s'être réveillé là où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Il n'avait jamais fait de crise de somnambulisme, et pourtant, cette nuit-là, ses amis l'avaient trouvé dans la tourelle. Cependant, il se souvenait de quelques moments, les paroles dans sa tête, les feuilles précises cachées dans le double-fond du tiroir, et la clé qu'il avait trouvée, dont il n'avait rien dit à ses amis. Elle était encore cachée dans l'élastique de son caleçon. Qu'ouvrait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il tenait à la garder avec lui.

Il sortit en premier du lit, et tenta d'aller ouvrir les volets, écrasant au passage la jambe de James qui lui hurla dessus. La lumière du jour aveugla les trois amis, et inonda la pièce de sa clarté aveuglante. Et malgré l'éblouissement que cela causa, les trois amis étaient contents de sortir des ténèbres de la maison. Remus, qui n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de surveiller Sirius, se leva avec plus de mal que ses amis. Mais, il les rejoignit presque aussitôt, de crainte de rester seul à l'étage.

Ils durent cependant tous monter un par un pour aller se laver, car aujourd'hui les trois sorciers projetaient d'aller de nouveau au village afin de discuter avec le sorcier guérisseur. Ils furent tous étonnement prêt très rapidement, et s'empressèrent de partir en balais pour la légendaire forêt magique. En vol, ils discutèrent de leur journée et James, comme à son habitude proposa le planning :

- D'abord, on flâne un peu. Ensuite, on prend notre déjeuner sur place, puis, on file directement après voir notre sorcier-guérisseur.

- Dans ce cas là, James, il vaudrait mieux aller en premier chez le sorcier afin de s'assurer qu'il soit là. Si oui, prendre alors rendez-vous pour le début d'après midi. Il doit être pas mal occupé et demandé, et, si on vient sans l'avertir, on ne sera sûrement pas reçu.

- Bonne idée.

- On arrive bientôt.

- On pourrait peut-être passer aussi chez Emilie, non ?

- Sirius, Non !!

- Pfff !! Bon d'accord !

Ils arrivèrent, en effet, assez rapidement à la petite clairière où gisaient les menhirs magiques. Les trois amis s'empressèrent d'entrer dans le village. Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs ce dernier en pleine effervescence. Le samedi matin battait son plein dans les petites rues dallées du premier lieu familier des sorciers du coin. Comme ils l'avaient décidé, ils allèrent directement aux tunnels ancestraux qui menaient en un clin d'œil aux autres villages.

Ils arrivèrent dans celui où résidait le sorcier qu'ils recherchaient. Ils allèrent directement chez lui et frappèrent à la porte.

- J'espère qu'il répondra cette fois-ci.

La réponse ne fut pas longue, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et les trois maraudeurs se trouvèrent face à un imposant sorcier. Le visage émacié, avec une épaisse moustache et de lourds favoris sur les joues, il avait les cheveux grisonnants cachés sous un large chapeau rouge sang. Ce qu'il portait sur la tête était tout juste assorti avec sa longue robe rouge. L'air sévère, il demanda en français d'un ton rogue aux trois jeunes qui se tenaient devant sa porte :

- Que me voulez-vous, jeunes hommes ?

Remus s'avança et répondit dans un français très moyen.

- Nous sommes des touristes anglais, juste sortis de Poudlard, et nous cherchions à vous rencontrer pour en savoir plus sur votre magie, et pour vous demander quelques renseignements.

L'imposant sorcier resta quelques temps perplexe sans bouger, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire qui changeait radicalement l'expression que l'homme donnait de lui. Il leur dit :

- Ah Poudlard ! Poudlard, quelle merveilleuse école ! J'y ai donné des cours d'Histoire De La Magie quelques années… Je connais plutôt bien votre langue.

Les trois se regardèrent, étonnés de voir parler et sourire si soudainement ce vieil homme qui leur avait paru plutôt sévère au premier abord.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, jeunes hommes ?

- Et bien, nous voulions nous promener un peu dans la matinée, et avoir un rendez-vous avec vous cet après-midi, si c'était possible ?

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je n'intéresse plus personne maintenant, j'ai fait mon temps, et malgré une bonne réputation locale, les gens ne viennent plus me voir que pour des conseils sorciers sur telle ou telle potion. Oui, j'ai aussi été professeur de Potion à BeauxBâtons.

- C'est parfait. Nous reviendrons donc tout à l'heure.

Après quelques formules de politesse sincères et agréables, nos trois héros se retirèrent ravis du premier contact avec le vieil homme. Son apparent savoir-faire dans le milieu de la magie semblait impressionnant et fascinait déjà Remus qui était impatient de parler magie avec l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Ils profitèrent de leur temps libre pour faire quelques achats compulsifs ça et là. Sirius trouva un fameux livre sur l'ensorcellement d'entretient de véhicule moldu, et James resta fasciné sur une _Encyclopédie du Quidditch Français Depuis Sa Naissance_. Remus, quant à lui, ne trouva guère son plaisir dans les petites boutiques, mais acheta tout de même un chaudron céramique en porcelaine fine réputé incassable, il n'était pas très règlementaire, mais irait très bien dans sa chambre.

Puis, ils allèrent manger au même petit bistrot que la dernière fois. Le patron les reconnut et vint discuter un peu avec eux avant de leur offrir le café. Par la suite, les trois garçons, voyant l'heure défiler, décidèrent de retourner chez l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Ils se présentèrent devant la porte à l'heure décidée et Remus frappa alors. L'hôte ouvrit et les accueillit avec bonne humeur. Il leur avait préparé quelques casse-dalles fabrication maison, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius qui se jeta dessus. Et après quelques divergences sur les événements qui secouaient l'Angleterre, Remus vint au fait en sortant de sa poche un morceau de papier trituré, avec la phrase recopiée. Il la tendit au vieil homme et lui demanda son avis sur le sujet. Celui-ci regarda la feuille et eut soudain l'air de faire une attaque.

Il les regarda et leur demanda :

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé au fond d'une grotte, dont l'entrée est au pied d'une falaise. Nous passons nos vacances sur la maison qui est au-dessus de la falaise.

- Et où êtes-vous exactement ? Comment s'appelle ce lieu ?

- Aucune idée, nous sommes à coté du village de Tréveneuc.

- Non ? Le manoir des Waltz ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Tout le monde connaît cette maison pour les crimes affreux qui s'y sont commis, mais aussi pour sa tenace réputation de maison hantée. Des balivernes si vous voulez mon avis. En tout cas, si je sais quelque chose et que personne ne saura jamais, c'est qu'elle est le pôle central d'un important événement du monde de la magie.

- Comment ça ?

- L'inscription, que vous avez trouvée, a été faite par la même personne qui a construit cette maison.

- Comment s'est possible ? L'inscription paraît dater de la fin du Moyen-Âge alors que la maison n'a été construite que dans la moitié du XIXème siècle.

- En effet, voilà toute l'histoire. Longue, très longue histoire, alors si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. Je vais vous raconter l'incroyable vie de Sire Aurebois.

Les trois amis, complètement enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre enfin certains trucs et d'écouter une histoire, s'assirent confortablement sur les petits fauteuils-canapés du salon du vieil homme. Quatre petites tasses remplies de chocolat chaud leur arriva dans les mains en voletant. Enfin près, l'ex-professeur Lemenach' commença son histoire.

- Les origines de cette histoire remontent au Moyen-Âge, à l'apogée de la magie en France. Alors que Merlin aidait Arthur dans sa quête, les seigneurs, et autres rois s'entouraient prudemment d'un sorcier de haut niveau. C'est ainsi que commença Sire Aurebois, à l'âge de 21 ans, en entrant au service du Comte de Mahonne. Il suivit ses ordres régulièrement pendant une demi-douzaine d'années. Mais quand Aurebois eut 27 ans, son seigneur entra en guerre contre Arthur. Cette guerre fratricide, qui ne menait à rien, fut stoppée par la mort radicale du Comte de Mahonne. Notre sorcier qui n'avait pas le choix dû rejoindre le camp d'Arthur, et devint le disciple de Merlin.

L'histoire était captivante et les trois amis étaient d'or et déjà scotchés aux paroles du sorcier. Ce petit cours d'Histoire de la magie était cent mille fois plus intéressant et mieux raconté que les cours du fantôme Bins à Poudlard. Gaël Lemenach' continua.

- Les deux sorciers devinrent rapidement amis. On sait très peu de choses sur cette époque, mis à part le fait que Merlin était le plus puissant de tous. Aurebois, son élève, tenta d'apprendre le plus possible de son maitre et parvint lui aussi à un domaine exaltant et élitiste de magie. Cependant, la guerre faisant rage, les deux amis furent séparés l'un de l'autre, et sans la retenue morale de son mentor, Aurebois commença à s'intéresser assidûment à la magie noire. On parle régulièrement de poursuite par l'église contre ses rites occultant des animaux, et selon les légendes, parfois même des humains. Tout cela étant, il disparut un beau jour alors qu'il était recherché. On l'oublia vite fait, jusqu'au moment où il refit son apparition, dans le château d'Arthur, devant Merlin.

Gaël fit une petite pause le temps de saper une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Personne ne connaît la teneur du dialogue qui s'ensuivit mais dans tout les cas, Merlin chassa son ami hors des pays d'Arthur. Il refusa de le revoir malgré les tentatives d'intrusion de la part d'Aurebois. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sorcier disparut de la circulation. Il ne revint que 20 ans plus tard, en Hollande, où on retrouva un manuscrit qui lui appartenait. Ce manuscrit nommé « _**Le Tombeau Du Phénix**_ » était un ouvrage de magie noire autobiographique où Aurebois parlait de ses projets et de sa vie. Et son plus grand projet était de devenir immortel.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Ils voyaient évidemment une naturelle analogie avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui semait la terreur en Angleterre.

-Il met en préface de son livre que son œuvre est « le roman de la réussite », et qu'il est allé jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions. Malheureusement, le dernier chapitre, qui résume le moyen pour réussir à devenir immortel, est inconnu et jamais paru.

Certains disent que c'est Merlin qui est venu pour cacher tout ça, d'autres qu'Aurebois n'avait l'intention de révéler ses secrets. Enfin, une petite minorité pense que c'est une communauté religieuse secrète, basée dans les Pyrénées, qui détiendrait le morceau final du livre. Ce groupe aurait vaincu la mort et louerait un culte à Aurebois en secret.

Bref, après la parution de plusieurs copies manuscrites, on perd de vue encore une fois le sorcier, mais il revint une trentaine d'années plus tard sans la moindre ride. Merlin, qui se faisait vieux, aurait déclaré qu'Aurebois « avait dépassé toutes les limites humaines », qu'il n'était plus que le monstre que sa vanité avait créé. Evidemment, un duel s'ensuivit et Merlin naturellement gagna.

Le professeur monta le ton sur la victoire de Merlin, et les trois garçons étaient aux anges devant le conteur d'histoires qui siégeait en face d'eux.

- Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le corps du mage noir ne fut pas retrouvé, et l'on commença à croire à la réussite de ses sortilèges pour vaincre la mort. Les rumeurs sur le sorcier lancèrent une longue recherche des manuscrits par ceux qui se nommaient ses descendants, les « Aurebistes », une branche très mal appréciée par le reste de la communauté des sorciers de l'époque. Et alors que les sorciers de la France entière se regroupaient en bande dans des villages cachés ici en Bretagne, autour de Merlin, les Aurebistes s'éloignèrent dans les montagnes reculées des Pyrénées. Ils continuèrent à exercer et approfondir la magie noire, même encore aujourd'hui. Complètement repliés sur eux-même, on n'en voit plus, sauf à quelques rares occasions, quand ils cherchent des apprentis. Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'entendit plus parler d'Aurebois jusqu'à la moitié du XVIIIème siècle. Alors que Louis XIV, en mourant, laissait la France aux mains d'un nouveau régent plus ouvert, la magie aussi s'ouvrit et se décupla, avec notamment une popularisation de l'école de BeauxBâtons, qui jusque-là n'accueillait que les grands nobles sorciers.

Les trois sorciers furent étonnés d'apprendre que l'école de magie française fut mise-au-point si tard. Alors que Poudlard battait déjà son plein à la fin du moyen-âge, il fallut attendre le Siècle des Lumières pour que le prestigieux château baroque de BeauxBâtons puisse accueillir presque tous les sorciers reconnus en France, Flandre et Allemagne. Ils savaient qu'on parlait communément le latin à BeauxBâtons jusqu'à la moitié du XXème. Le vieux professeur reprit :

- Ce n'est qu'en 1756 qu'on entendit reparler d'Aurebois. Une histoire toucha gravement la côte de la Bretagne. On signalait des disparitions d'enfant de tout âge, puis des adultes. Une trentaine de personnes disparurent soudainement de leurs villages. On pensa trouver le coupable, un jeune homme de 30 ans qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux gravures d'Aurebois faites par ses disciples. On l'arrêta et après avoir été soumis à la question qui ne résolut rien, on le pendit puis crucifia sur la place d'un petit village non loin d'ici : Kel Banec. Seulement les disparitions ne s'arrêtèrent pas, des hommes disparaissaient dans les mêmes régions. Puis, tout s'arrêta après qu'on eut attrapé un deuxième coupable. Qui n'était que le frère jumeau de l'autre jeune homme arrêté précédemment. Celui-ci dément, hurlait son innocence en donnant le nom d'Aurebois à tous ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'écouter. Puis de nouveau un silence jusqu'en 1830.

Les trois adolescents, loin de s'endormir, étaient pendus aux lèvres du conteur dont l'accent français les plongeait dans une ambiance chargée de mystères historiques palpitants. Ils buvaient tranquillement leur tasse de chocolat et écoutait le vieil homme.

- Ce n'est pas d'Aurebois qu'on entendit parler, mais de ses sbires, les Aurebistes. Un ancien de sa secte s'échappa et révéla au conseil magique des révélations terribles sur l'ancien mage et sur ses avancées en termes de magie noire.

Remus interrompit Gaël sous les regards courroucés de ses amis.

- Mais monsieur, personne n'est jamais allé voir ses sorciers pour leur demander d'arrêter leurs recherches ? C'est insensé, un monastère de magie noire ne peut pas perdurer comme ça impunément, et surtout aujourd'hui.

- En effet, je me suis souvent intéressé de très prêt à ses Aurebistes. Il est cependant impossible de savoir où ils se cachent, la protection qui les entoure est trente fois plus solide que celle qui entoure Poudlard. Ils sont encerclés par les roches, à l'abri des regards humains. Tout se pratiquerait dans une noirceur sans nom, sous terre, ils seraient tous aveugles et albinos, les rumeurs qui les concernent sont affreuses. Plusieurs fois, la communauté magique française envoya des hommes, mais aucun ne revint avec des informations, ou même entier.

Remus peu satisfait de voir qu'un groupe si dangereux et puissant existait, se rassit, en pensant que tant qu'ils restaient enfermés dans leur monastère, personne ne craignait rien.

- Comme je vous le disais, un Aurebiste raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Voici ce qui sortit de son discours.

Le vieux professeur se leva et partit chercher un vieil ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque. Il s'assit et le posa sur ses genoux. Il mouilla son index et tourna doucement les pages. L'air ravit il s'arrêta sur une page, replaça ses lunettes et lut l'ouvrage dans sa tête pour le résumer aux adolescents.

- Astor Homelige déclare que les sorciers Aurebistes travaillent sur la séparation volontaire du corps et de l'esprit, d'abord par la méditation, puis par des drogues puissantes créées pour le sort. Ensuite, libérées de la matière, les âmes peuvent détruire une autre âme et changer de corps. C'est ainsi que les Aurebistes auraient vaincu la mort et que le maitre Aurebois lui-même pourrait traverser les époques sans vieillir. Seulement, rien n'a jamais été prouvé : le jeune homme est mort quelques heures après son discours. Et tout cela n'explique pas qu'Aurebois ait gardé le même corps durant toutes ses années. D'après cette théorie, il devrait donc changer de corps, hors toutes ses apparitions sont sous la même forme.

Les adolescents n'en revenaient pas… Changer de corps ? Voler un corps ? Etait-ce possible ?

- Bizarrement à la fin du XIXème siècle une maison fut bâtie au-dessus de l'ancienne demeure d'Aurebois, dans un style récent, personne n'y approcha jamais, et l'inconnu qui y vivait fut traité de vieux fou. Puis, il mourut et une nouvelle famille s'y installa. Hélas, vous devez connaître la triste histoire de leur mort, ainsi que la célèbre histoire de l'enfant fantôme.

- Oui en effet, mais on ne sait que ce qu'on a entendu.

- Tout est vrai. La folie de la mère, l'agonie de l'enfant, et les cris à l'arrivée des policiers. Toutefois, ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est que la femme avait une confidente au village à qui elle disait tout. Celle-ci est morte l'année dernière, mais j'ai eu le temps de l'interroger et d'apprendre de nombreuses choses. Apparemment, l'homme avait changé de comportement. La femme disait qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il se réveillait la nuit et disparaissait mystérieusement.

Il s'arrêta et regarda les adolescents.

- Devenu quelqu'un d'autre… Si ca ne vous a pas fait penser au discours de l'Aurebiste, c'est que vous n'avez rien écouté. Si on en déduit, le père serait devenu Aurebois, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, j'ai donc cherché chez les moldus des photos du mari et les voici.

Il alla chercher un classeur et montra les photos.

- Voici le mari, il fait froid dans le dos, non ? Et maintenant, voici une gravure d'Aurebois au Moyen-âge, et là, à la Renaissance. Enfin, ça c'est le portrait des deux jumeaux.

Les trois sorciers restèrent bouche-bée. C'était le même homme sur toutes les images. Les cheveux gras et tombant, un nez rond et aplati ainsi qu'une fine bouche ornée d'une lourde lèvre pendante. Il était lugubre et repoussant, mais à chaque image ses yeux semblaient rayonner d'une once de mal assez étrange. Effectivement, il donnait froid dans le dos.

- Depuis la mort de cet homme, on n'a jamais eu de nouvelle d'Aurebois, plus jamais. Et de votre côté, vous avez vu quelque chose ? Un homme qui y ressemble ?

- Non, pas du tout, on n'a vu personne qui y ressemble. N'est-ce-pas ?

James et Sirius approuvèrent Remus. Le vieil homme se leva et apporta de nouveau quatre tasses de chocolat chaud. Son petit discours sur l'Histoire de la magie française raccourcie se finissait ici. Il échangea avec les trois adolescents encore quelques paroles, puis ils décidèrent de se séparer. Avant de partir, Gaël prit Sirius à part et lui tendit un livre. Le jeune gryffondor y lut « **Le Tombeau Du Phénix** ». Le fameux livre d'Aurebois lui-même, le livre maudit et si controversé. Comment l'homme pouvait-il avoir eu possession du livre ?

- J'ai dû posséder ce livre pour mes études et, maintenant, il ne me sert plus. Mais, peut-être qu'il pourrait vous servir.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur, vraiment merci.

- Je viendrais vous rendre une visite demain, normalement, vers 14 heures. J'aimerais visiter cette grotte dont vous m'avez parlé.

- D'accord, pas de problème.

Sirius rejoignit ses amis et leur montra le livre. Remus le regarda avec répugnance. Il lui dit :

- Cache ce truc s'il te plait Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de me promener dans les environs avec ce genre de livre.

- D'accord Remus, mais c'est un cadeau, je le garde.

- Mouais.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent sur la place du village alors que la nuit tombait déjà. Ils décidèrent de rentrer rapidement tandis que l'obscurité gagnait chaque village, chaque route et forêt. Equipés de leur balai, ils fendirent les cieux pour arriver avec surprise devant le seuil de leur maison où se trouvait déjà quelqu'un. Bien loin d'accueillir cette fois-ci trois jolies filles, une très vieille femme était assise accompagnée d'un jeune enfant. James tout de suite hurla de surprise. L'enfant n'était que celui après qui ils avaient couru la dernière fois. Il s'approcha rapidement et dit à la vieille :

- Vous connaissez ce gosse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

La vieille ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda fixement sans bouger. La vieille femme était difficile à cerner, sans âge, elle semblait être de ces êtres mystérieux qui traversent les âges sans jamais en souffrir, tel des rocs solides face aux tempêtes du temps. Ses rides creusaient son visage de plis qui empêchait aux adolescents d'y discerner la moindre expression. Après quelques secondes, elle dit :

- Fuyez… Fuyez cette maison. Il n'arrive que malheurs et horreurs ici, même pour des sorciers tels que vous. Les forces qui s'abattent ici vous surpassent totalement.

Remus s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Une simple visiteuse qui veut vous prévenir des dangers qui vous entourent.

La fin de sa phrase aussitôt dites, la vieille femme s'évanouie dans un nuage de fumée avec l'enfant. Elle avait complètement disparu du seuil de la maison. Les trois adolescents fouillèrent vite les environs mais ne trouvèrent personne, ils finirent par rentrer.

Assis dans le canapé, ils soufflèrent un peu. Sirius se leva et dit à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis crevé, fatigué, épuisé et j'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes ses histoires de fantômes, de sorciers noirs, et tout ça. Je vais aller me coucher et tout oublier.

- Maintenant, on est dedans, on n'y peut rien, Sirius. Ce n'est pas de notre faute.

- On est dedans ? Mais non. On est juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On a rien demandé, on n'a qu'à s'en aller d'ici et retourner chez nous en Angleterre.

- Tu as raison, dormons et reparlons de ça demain, d'accord ?

- Vous ne faites que fuir le problème. Enfin bref, allons dormir, j'en ai trop besoin.

Ainsi, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller dormir. James partit seul dans sa chambre et les deux autres partirent dans la leur. Aussi vite que la nuit tomba sur les environs, le sommeil tomba sur les trois adolescents comme une lourde pierre.

Dehors comme dedans rien ne bougeait. Le calme régnait même dans la petite tourelle de la maison, pas un bruit, un grincement ou un pas ne vint ternir le doux silence du repos, et les trois adolescents dormirent agréablement, les rêves chargés de combats héroïques au Moyen-âge et de secte étrange au cœur des montagnes.

Cependant, dehors à quelques pas de la demeure, dans le petit cabanon de bois demeurait la vieille femme assise avec l'enfant. Elle lui chuchota deux mots à l'oreille et celui-ci partit en courant silencieusement vers la maison. Ce qui sembla être un sourire plissa les lèvres décharnées de la vieille femme, puis elle disparut de nouveau.

_Fin de chapitre._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et encore désolé du retard qu'il a mis à venir. Le prochain chapitre à venir parlera de la grotte et des mystères qui la hante. Après ces quelques cours d'histoire vous allez pouvoir comprendre deux trois choses, et les quelques enquêteurs qui liront ma fanfiction vont déjà pouvoir essayer d'élucider certains mystères._

_A bientôt pour la suite des aventures_

_PS : N'oubliez pas de poser une petite review ou de mettre cette fanfiction en 'alert' pour être prévenu à chaque nouveau chapitre._


	8. L'Ouverture De La Grotte

_Chapitre 8__ : Où l'on discute, blablate d'Aurebois, ouvre des grottes et tombe sur des horreurs innommables ! Attention, risque de détails assez crus et glauques sur les descriptions de cadavres purulents et décomposés, mais pas de soucis, ils ne mordent pas… ou plus ^^_

_Encore merci pour votre lecture, et pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci pour __**Jubei/Kasuki**__ même si je n'ai pas eu recours à ses précieux services ce chapitre ci, et aussi pour ses reviews. Et merci aussi à __**Miss Teigne**__ pour sa dernière review. J'avoue avoir été assez déçu par le manque de reviews au dernier chapitre, alors que vous restez nombreux à me lire. Pensez-y à la fin de ce chapitre et prenez le temps de mettre un petit commentaire. Merci beaucoup._

_Je sais que les chapitres sont plus longs à arriver, mais mes cours ayant repris, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais je n'oublie certainement pas ma fanfiction._

**OUVERTURE DE LA GROTTE**

Sirius se réveilla soudainement après un horrible cauchemar, allongé sur le lit aux cotés de Remus, il contempla le plafond quelques minutes, absorbé par les propos de la vieille femme. Les mystères, les menaces s'accumulaient, et tous les prévenaient, mais ils ne faisaient rien et continuaient passer leur vacance dans cette maison maudite. Il se tourna pour faire dos à Remus et se trouva face à la porte de la chambre qui menait au couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait en sécurité dans cette pièce, et il avait l'impression que c'était aussi le cas de ses amis. Observant le bas de porte, il regardait fixement la ligne de lumière qui indiquait que le couloir était allumé, ou qu'une des pièces étaient ouvertes, laissant la lumière du soleil matinal envahir la maison.

Sirius glissa doucement sa main sous le matelas et sentit, du bout de ses doigts, le petit paquet de feuille qu'il avait dérobé à l'étage. Et maintenant ils avaient aussi le livre secret de l'homme qui avait vécu ici en développant la magie noire à son plus haut degré. Posé sur la commode, l'épais ouvrage reposait silencieusement. C'était étonnant de se dire que seulement quelques pages ai pu rendre fous tellement de monde, et permit autant réflexion à son sujet. Le sombre sorcier était terrible, c'est vrai, mais il avait permit à la magie d'évoluer de manière étonnante, c'en était effrayant.

Laissant là ses réflexions matinales, il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et sortit silencieusement de la chambre en embarquant le livre sous son aile. Il s'aperçu une fois dans le couloir que la porte de la salle de bain et celle de la chambre de James étaient ouvertes. Cependant le rez-de-chaussée était vide, le jeune sportif devait surement être parti courir comme à son habitude.

Le jeune gryffondor s'installa à une table et parcouru rapidement le livre. Certains passages étaient illisibles, de larges taches balayaient des pages entières. D'autres étaient collées, et certains paragraphes étaient même rayés. La première partie était en petits vers cours dans une langue que Sirius ne comprenait pas. La fin était plus claire, en prose, dans un français assez compréhensif, même pour un anglais comme Sirius. Par contre la fin était entièrement en vers, de beaux alexandrins travaillés. Sirius trouvait cette poésie plutôt étrange pour un traité de magie noire. Mais il se souvint de la date d'écriture du livre et des mœurs littéraires. Il décida de lire le début mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots. Bizarrement cette écriture lui était familière, mais il ne voyait pas d'où. Concentré sur son livre il n'entendit pas la personne marcher dans son dos et lui soufflé dans l'oreille :

- C'est du latin Sirius.

Il se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à James, essoufflé et transpirant, qui revenait de son jogging. Le jeune homme fit de la place à son ami qui retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir.

- Je n'arriverais pas à le lire non plus… Mais 'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux pages suivantes, il raconte sa vie et ses aventures avec la magie tiens regarde.

Il prit le livre et feuilleta les pages au hasard et s'arrêta vers le milieu, et commença à lire l'œuvre.

- « Marchant de vie en vie j'expérimentais les trésors de l'expérience sur des individus amères. Etres répugnants d'un monde de bassesse matérielle qui ne pouvaient s'absoudre du don négligeant que la vie leur avait fait naitre. Débordant sur mes activités principales, je testais régulièrement mes nouvelles frontières sur ses êtres endiablés par le sentiment de puissance que je leur insufflais. Ils ne tenaient pas longtemps dans les affres et les sciences de mes savoirs, et s'abandonnaient aux facilités d'une mort peu originale. L'être humain me décevait. » Ce mec était immonde.

Sirius ne comprenait pas les implications d'un tel texte. L'auteur, cet Aurebois, parlait de la mort comme une banalité, et ses pauvres êtres humains comme des animaux de laboratoires. Il était effrayant et fascinant. Un tel être vide de toute humanité pouvait-il exister ?

- Ce type est vraiment effrayant, comment peut-il parler de vie humaine comme ça ?

- Tu as entendu Lemenach', il n'était presque plus humain, tout comme Qui-tu-sais, même si Qui-tu-sais est un peu différent, et surement moins impressionnant ! Ce gars a quand même défié Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

- Oui, mais il a tué des centaines de personne.

- Oui, évidemment, il est immonde.

Parlant à voix haute du terrible sorcier, les deux meilleurs amis réveillèrent Remus qui débarqua de mauvaise humeur :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à parler si fort si tôt ?

- On parlait d'Aurebois, et de ses actes affreux.

- Oui et bien parlez moins fort.

Remus avança vers le petit placard sous l'escalier, l'ouvrit et jeta un sort sur la réserve d'eau pour la chauffer. Puis il remonta les escaliers en enlevant son tee-shirt et en râlant péniblement. Sirius et James se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Et dire que c'était souvent Sirius qui était dans ce cas là, c'était lui le râleur professionnel. Mais il fallait bien avouer que James et Sirius faisaient la paire, et quand ils s'y mettaient, c'était plutôt insupportable pour la troisième personne qui devait les supporter.

Quelques heures passèrent, les trois garçon se lavèrent et mangèrent. Ils partagèrent une omelette aux lardons cuisinée par Sirius. C'était le seul plat que le garçon était capable de faire, mais il le réussissait merveilleusement bien.

Et alors qu'ils mangeaient des fruits en discutant de Voldemort, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Comme ils l'attendaient, Gaël Lemenach' se tenait devant leur porte, affalé sur sa canne, paraissant fatigué, le vieillard leur sourit gentiment et entra dans la maison avec curiosité. Il regardait à droite et à gauche, émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. La maison possédée par Aurebois le fascinait. Les trois garçons se décidèrent de garder la présence de la tourelle secrète et n'en parlèrent pas au vieil homme. Ils en vinrent au principal sujet de discussion qui amenait Gaël à sortir de son village : La grotte.

Alors que le temps était plutôt gris et pas très chaleureux, les quatre sorciers décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps et de descendre directement à la grotte. James prit le vieillard sur son balai et le descendit sur la plage, suivit par ses deux amis. Ils avaient prit des tenues adaptées pour effectuer de la spéléologie en bonne condition. Ils arrivèrent donc devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Emerveillé par l'entrée caverneuse dans la falaise, le vieillard ne pu s'empêcher d'éructer de joie et de fascination devant l'entrée de la grotte.

- C'est merveilleux, splendide. Ah si vous saviez ce qu'on tient là, peut-être une découverte majeure pour la magie française, c'est exceptionnel.

- C'est ça, bon, entrons.

Le ton ironique de James ne passa pas inaperçu chez le vieil homme enthousiaste. Il n'en fit pas plus attention et entra dans la grotte humide, suivit des trois sorciers soucieux de la sécurité du vieil homme téméraire. Ils traversèrent les couloirs caverneux et glissants de la grotte, parcoururent les boyaux et arrivèrent dans la salle principale, vide comme à son habitude, et prirent le petit couloir suivant. Mais avant d'y entrer, Gaël inspecta les bords du tunnel, fasciné, curieux de chaque détails, il appela à haute voix les trois sorciers. Sa voix résonna étrangement dans les boyaux de la grotte pour aller s'étouffer aux fonds de la caverne.

Les trois amis rappliquèrent rapidement et écoutèrent le vieil homme leur parler de ses observations.

- Regardez les parois rocheuses. La différence entre celles-ci, qui son naturelles, de ce coté là de la salle principale, et là, dans la suite de la grotte. C'est plus creusé, brut et moins lisse. Ce tunnel est artificiel, il est l'œuvre de la main des hommes, surement de la magie si l'on en juge par la netteté de l'ouvrage.

Les trois amis jugèrent par eux même et ne purent qu'approuver les dires du vieux professeur. En effet, le reste de la grotte avait bien été fait à la main, ou à la baguette. Ils s'y aventurèrent donc calmement avec une nouvelle curiosité que celle de la dernière fois, et arrivèrent au cul-de-sac où ils avaient vu l'inscription.

Celle n'y était plus, et la paroi rocheuse semblait vide. Sirius s'approcha du bout vide et le montra à Lemenach'.

- C'est ici que c'est apparu. Je sais plus comment on a fait.

James s'approcha avec sa baguette et la pointa sur le mur de roche.

- Je m'en souviens, j'ai dit '_Debloklaporte_'.

Le sortilège du garçon vint se briser contre la pierre sans effet. Puis soudainement la même marque apparue. Elle brillait dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Abasourdis et émerveillé, Gaël s'approcha et tendit la main vers l'inscription. Aussitôt qu'il eut posé ses doigts sur celle-ci, une lumière parti sur le coté en suivant la pierre. Elle traça une ligne en forme de voute. Les trois garçons qui avaient reculés d'un pas voyaient une porte de lumière se tracer juste devant leurs yeux interdits.

Pus un bruit sourd suivit d'un claquement les surprirent au point qu'ils se baissèrent tous par réflexe. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux la lumière était partie, laissant place à une ouverture béante vers une obscurité étrange. La première chose qui les saisit était l'odeur insupportable qui en sortait. Remus toussa et manqua de vomir, il saisit sa baguette et créa une bulle d'air autour de sa tête, suivit des autres sorciers. Ils entrèrent dans l'âtre, éclairés par le halo bleuâtre de leur sortilège. Ce qu'ils virent là les choquèrent. Remus qui avait manqué de vomir à l'odeur, ne pu s'empêcher d'aller rejeter son repas dans un coin à la vue des cadavres qui pourrissait dans la pièce.

Ils se trouvaient en effet dans une large pièce ronde, de 4 ou 5 mètre de hauteur et d'une 20aine de mètre de circonférence. Le centre était rehaussé par un autel en pierre où se décomposaient le corps d'une personne. Aucun insecte n'était parvenu dans les environs, mais la chair nécrosé des morts semblaient avoir été rongé. Peut-être était-ce le temps qui les avait décomposés. Bizarrement alors que l'air ne devait pas pénétré dans la pièce, les cadavres n'avaient pas séchés, mais avaient pourris. Sirius remarqua que les bords de la pièce étaient remplis de squelettes plus anciens que les corps près de l'autel. Gaël s'approcha du centre, la baguette tendue vers le mort. Il jeta un sort et le corps reprit son apparence normale. Les trois maraudeurs ignoraient totalement le pouvoir de ce sortilège, et malgré l'horreur qui les entourait, ils furent vraiment surpris.

Gaël les regarda avec étonnement.

- Ce cadavre est jeune, il a quelques jours tout au plus. Quelqu'un vient régulièrement ici. Regardez les os au fond, ils doivent avoir plusieurs siècles.

Il recula, éclairant d'un 'Lumos' les coins de la salle.

- Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit !

Remus qui se sentait mieux examina un mort pendant que Sirius s'approchait du centre. Celui-ci regarda avec horreur le mort qui pendait la tête en arrière au bout de l'autel, et alors qu'il posa le pied sur la marche qui menait au milieu, le cadavre bascula sur le coté dans un fracas étouffé. Tous pointèrent leur baguette, effrayés, mais le corps ne bougea plus. Sirius s'approcha de l'autel et l'examina de prêt, des dessins étranges, comme des glyphes, mais inconnues étaient dessinées sur les bords de l'édifice en pierre. Il dit alors aux autres :

- Ce sont des sacrifices. Il y a comme des glyphes là. Ce taré doit faire des sacrifices, voilà pourquoi il y a un autel.

Un silence s'instaura, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher de fouiller à l'évocation de l'idée de Sirius, mais Remus brisa l'hypothèse du jeune homme.

- Des expériences. Regarde les cadavres, ils n'ont pas été assassinés, ils sont mort à cause des expériences, dans l'agonie. Il leur a ouvert une partie du cerveau et de la cage thoracique, en face du cœur. Il devait faire des expériences sur eux.

Gaël se pencha sur un cadavre et l'examina. Plus très jeune la peau s'était dissoute et laissait place en partie à des os poussiéreux et sales. Les yeux du cadavre étaient encore là, ratatinés et secs, pendant sur les joues du mort. Quant à ses viscères qui n'existaient plus, elles avaient laissé des traces sur le sol empourpré. Gaël s'intéressa au cerveau de la carcasse. Il avait été enlevé du crane. Un découpage propre et régulier montrait une trépanation exécutée dans la finesse, surement par la magie. Surtout que le crane avait été vaguement reconstitué, les deux parties avaient été ressoudées. Gaël se releva et approuva Remus.

- En effet, sur les autres cadavres c'est pareil, les cranes sont découpés.

James, silencieux depuis l'ouverture, se faufilait entre les os à l'opposé de la salle et fouillait dans une montagne de cadavre. Il trouva un objet qu'ils n'attendaient pas ici. Il se pencha et le saisit dans sa main pour aller le montrer à Sirius de près.

- Regarde moi ça, quel enfoiré peut-il avoir fait ça.

Il tendit le petit cheval en bois à Sirius qui s'en empara. Le jouet ressemblait étrangement aux jouets en bois de la chambre de l'enfant dans la maison au dessus d'eux. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait pu subir ce pauvre enfant s'il avait amené ici.

Gaël s'approcha à son tour de l'autel et examina les glyphes. Après avoir fait le tour perplexe il annonça :

- Je n'arrive pas bien à lire ceci, c'est du gaélique ancien, il me faudrait un dictionnaire. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ici qu'Aurebois aurait mis au point sa magie noire, et ses facultés d'immortalité. Tous ses cadavres ne seraient que des essais. Mais pourquoi alors y-a-t-il des cadavres si récents ? Je ne comprends pas. Quelqu'un doit venir régulièrement ici, Aurebois lui-même ? Un disciple ? Qui pourrait faire ça ?

Il recula et contempla la salle de tout son long.

- Mais bon sang... A quoi sert cet endroit ?

Les trois garçons qui s'étaient regroupé se posaient la même question. Remus en avait bien une idée, mais elle lui paraissait tellement folle qu'il préféra la garder pour elle. Il s'avança d'ailleurs pour suggérer une autre idée :

- Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On range les cadavres ? Je veux dire on les enterre ? On les sort ? Ils ont peut-être des familles qui les cherchent. Des mères qui cherchent encore leurs enfants, et des hommes qui attendent leur femme ?

- NON ! On ne rien bouger ! Si on veut prendre celui qui a fait ça on ne peut rien bouger. S'il revient et qu'il voit qu'il n'y a plus de cadavres il saura qu'on est venu, et il ne reviendra plus. Que ce soit Aurebois lui-même ou un disciple, nous ne pouvons pas risquer de le perdre sous prétexte de considération pour des gens morts.

- Mais ils ont été vivants, ils ont été vivant comme nous ! Ca compte !

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages, un mort n'est plus, son âme n'existe plus, pourquoi s'encombrer de matière morte ?

Voyant que le débat s'envenimait entre Gaël et Remus, alors que la folie et le stress les portaient tous dans cet horrible lieu, James coupa court à la discussion et proposa de partir, en ajoutant :

- De toute façon on ne trouvera rien de plus ici. C'est juste un abattoir, autant partir que de rester ici avec ses morts.

Malgré sa curiosité insistante, le vieil homme comprit que les sorciers ne supportaient pas la vue des cadavres et proposa en effet de fermer la salle et de retourner aux balais. Ils sortirent donc de la salle, et en apposant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la paroi, le vieillard réussit, il ne savait trop comment, à fermer la porte. Sirius, avide de curiosité, essaya à son tour d'ouvrir le posant sa paume sur le même endroit qu'avant, mais rien ne se produit.

- Bizarre, ça marche qu'avec vous.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre orgueilleux, mais Aurebois est le premier à avoir un sortilège capable de peser le potentiel magique des sorciers. Il l'a peut-être utilisé ici pour créer une porte qui s'ouvre qu'à ceux qui possède un très grand pouvoir. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, sans vouloir paraître orgueilleux, il se trouve que mon potentiel dépasse largement celui de jeunes adultes que vous êtes.

Convaincus, et pressés de sortir de la grotte, les trois garçons n'en rajoutèrent pas et se dépêchèrent de sortir pour se rendre compte qu'il pleuvait désormais dehors. Une pluie fine venait du large et balaya péniblement les cotes bretonnes. La petite pluie s'insinuait partout, dans les yeux, oreilles, dans le cou et moindre ouverture que les capes des sorciers laissaient aux gouttelettes. Ils prirent malgré tout leurs balais et volèrent rapidement vers le seuil protégé de la vieille bâtisse. Les trois garçons invitèrent le vieil homme à se réchauffer avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, comme il l'avait fait pour eux. Ils discutèrent peu de ce qu'ils avaient vu, orientant plutôt leur discussion sur les études à Poudlard, sur les collègues du vieil homme qui avait aussi enseigné au trois sorciers. Le temps passa et la bruine ne cessa pas. Il fut pourtant un moment où le sorcier français annonça qu'il voulait partir.

- Cette journée était loin d'être la plus charmante que j'eu pu passer, mais votre compagnie elle l'était. J'espère que l'on se recroisera un jour, je reviendrais peut-être inspecter cette grotte plus tard avec des sorciers du ministère, dans le but d'arrêter celui qui fait ça. En tout cas, vu ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y aura pas de mort avant plusieurs mois, au vu de la décomposition des morts, il semble qu'il emmène des gens presque tous les ans ou moins. Je verrais ça plus tard avec le ministère de la magie française, ils sont bien plus spécialisés que moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma baguette et appeler un taxi magique pour me conduire chez moi. Il se trouve que je n'aime pas tellement le transplanage.

Le vieil homme prit son épais manteau et fouilla dans ses poches quelques minutes.

- Diable, où est-elle ?

Fouillant toutes les poches, il ne trouvait pas la baguette. Il fit le tour complet du manteau avant d'en arriver à la conclusion :

- Elle a du tomber dans la grotte. Je n'aime pas trop transplaner, mais je vais être obligé pour y retourner. Bon, je vous laisse, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt jeunes gens.

Un petit pop éclata dans l'air et le vieil homme disparu. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, et haussèrent des épaules. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait retourner dans la grotte, et pourtant ils allaient être obligés d'y redescendre malgré eux dans quelques jours. En attendant, alors que Remus rangeaient les quatre tasses, Sirius et James contemplait la mer avec amertume, malgré leur confiance et leur force extérieure, ils avaient été détruits par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Qui se remettrait de la vue d'un carnage pareil ?

Maussades et silencieux, ils se mirent à diner tôt, exténués par leur découverte, et abusé par un soleil qui se cachait et qui semblait déjà absent. Ils restèrent ensuite à parler et à jouer aux échecs, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à retourner au lit. Sirius et Remus mirent du temps à dormir, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la grotte. Les visages des morts hantaient Remus qui sentait encore l'odeur des cadavres sur son corps, et pourtant tous avaient prit une douche avant de dormir. La puanteur acre de la mort semblait même s'étendre à toute la chambre. Muet d'horreur, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait à Sirius. Celui-ci, les yeux grand ouverts, tentait de penser à Poudlard sans succès, les yeux pendant du cadavre sur l'autel le fixaient étrangement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Cet autel le hantait, les glyphes, gravés dans la pierre, disparaissaient à certains endroit, bouché par le sang qui avait coagulé depuis plusieurs décennies, voir siècles.

De l'autre coté de la pièce James était dans le même état. Il se leva et parcouru sa chambre de long en large. Il se pencha à la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas fermé et regardait les petites gouttelettes perler et glisser sur la vitre. Il posa sa main sur le verre, il était glacial, et ce froid intense le rassura quelque part. Il aurait pourtant eu besoin de chaleur, mais celle à qu'il pensait n'arrivait que dans deux jours. Il se recoucha donc, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, quand il se retourna et passa la main sous son lit pour en ressortir un objet. La lune l'éclaira à peine, mais on pouvait discerner le petit cheval en bois qu'il avait trouvé en bas. Fixant le jouet il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'enfant, et de pleurer. Il reposa le jouet et ferma les yeux. Honteux de sa faiblesse, il tenta de s'endormir, mais rajoutant à l'horreur des trois garçons, les planchers se remirent à grincer.

Ils savaient ce que ca voulait dire. La chose était là, dans la tourelle. Quelqu'un s'y déplaçait à nouveau. Chacun feignit d'avoir rien entendu et essaya de s'endormir péniblement. Finalement ils tombèrent sous la fatigue alors les grincements du plancher continuait. Les planches en bois semblaient se plaindre, et quelques fois on pouvait même croire entendre au loin, les cris d'un bébé.

_Fin de chapitre 8_

_La suite est en écriture, elle arrivera la semaine prochaine, en début ou en fin de semaine je ne sais pas encore. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous en redemandez. Il y a toujours autant de mystère. Les résolutions arrivent petit à petit, nos trois héros n'ont fait que la moitié de leur souffrance. N'oubliez pas une petite review pour me faire plaisir :)  
_

_A bientôt _

_Dadzetos_


	9. Un, Deux, Trois

_Chapitre 9__ : Où l'on Flashback, fouille, farfouille, trouve, invente, propose, et tente de choisir, en vain…_

_Voici le chapitre 9 qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, avec les exams qui approchent j'écris moins… Mais le voici quand même, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Merci à Meria-Sélène qui m'encourage, et à Jubei/Kasuki qui me corrige et supporte mes retards… _

_Je me posais une question sur ma fanfiction, à votre avis, dois-je la considérer comme un univers alternatif ou pas ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir…_

_Bonne lecture chèr(e)s lecteur(rice)s_

**UN, DEUX, TROIS…**

Un joli soleil se levait sur la grande demeure. La vieille maison ne perdait pas de sa beauté, mais le charme nouveau de sa jeunesse avait laissé place à l'imposante angoisse qui rayonnait de ses murs et de ses ardoises, même si sa beauté en restait étrangement et fatalement attachée. Ses fenêtres, toutes étrangement sombres et fermées, donnaient l'impression qu'elle était refermée sur elle, comme pour se protéger d'un lourd secret qu'elle pourrait cacher au fond de ses entrailles de briques et terre. Les vitres opaques ne renvoyaient pas le soleil matinal et destituaient aux promeneurs toute vue sur l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Rien ne filtrait par ces ouvertures si silencieusement observées depuis la mort des Waltz.

oOo

Le large portail s'ouvrait sur le chemin de la maison. Le couple s'engagea dans l'allée, suivant avec émerveillement la chaussée gravillonnée qui menait à la grande bâtisse. Le couple idyllique observa la maison de loin en souriant, l'homme, un grand brun, habillé chiquement, avec de gros favoris touffus sur les joues, tendit sa main à la femme, une blonde rondouillette qui portait dans son ventre le fruit de l'amour des deux mariés. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison et frappèrent à la porte.

Dehors le ciel était bleu, et l'herbe fraichement coupée témoignait d'une tenue soignée des lieux. Des buissons de gui étaient soigneusement taillés en forme arrondie et les petits graviers blancs, ratissés avec patience, contrastaient merveilleusement avec les sombres feuillages des buissons de lauriers.

Un homme leur ouvrit la porte, l'air radieux et accueillant, il fit entrer le jeune couple.

- Monsieur de Waltz, je suppose ? Et vous devez être Madame ? Quel charmant couple vous formez. Entrez donc, la demeure n'attendait que vous.

Le jeune homme souriant les fit entrer dans le grand salon. Les vitres teintées grâce aux vitraux disposés en arlequin, éclairaient la pièce de vives couleurs et lui donnaient un teint feutré, convivial et confortable. On se sentait rapidement chez soi. Une large table en merisier était couverte de napperons en dentelle. Et outre les petits canapés en cercle qui formaient un salon coquet, on pouvait noter le petit secrétaire style Louis XVI qui occupait le coin de la pièce à coté d'un petit guéridon laqué. L'espace n'était pas étouffé, mais assez chargé pour paraître vivant, fertile, et personnel. Le couple se sentit chez lui dès le premier pas.

Ils prirent le temps de s'asseoir sur les petits canapés. On offrit à la femme un petit coussin pour tenir son bassin délicat. Les huit mois de grossesse donnaient à sa silhouette arrondie une uniformité ravissante, et ses rondeurs s'alignaient parfaitement avec la jovialité de son visage, en relative opposition avec la sévérité de son mari, un bel homme quoique trop guindé.

On parla de rente, de loyer, de prix, d'usurier et d'économie en général. L'homme était un jeune officier chef dans un campement environnant. Il avait besoin d'un domicile fixe, et son salaire lui permettait l'achat d'une maison coquette, sans être trop surdimensionnée. Cette maison sur la falaise, entretenue avec merveille par les jardiniers, éclatait comme le lieu de ses rêves. Elle ressemblait à la maison de ses parents, qui vivaient en Provence, le pays où le soleil ne partait jamais, contrairement à leur pays d'origine, l'Angleterre. Le temps était différent ici, plus frais, plus revigorant. La Bretagne et son humidité étaient les preuves même d'une vie abondante. Il l'avait prouvé en épousant la petite femme qu'il avait rencontré à la Saint Silvestre et en lui donnant l'enfant qu'elle portait actuellement.

Le couple monta alors à l'étage pour visiter les chambres. Ils virent celle où ils coucheraient, le grand lit à baldaquin résonnait parfaitement avec l'ambiance bluette de la chambre. La large commode vitrée était magnifique, tout comme l'était les peaux d'animaux en descente de lit.

Ils visitèrent ensuite la deuxième chambre, sympathique mais assez commune, elle conviendrait à tous les invités qui viendraient. Puis vint la dernière chambre. Bien que petite la chambre de l'enfant venait d'être refaite. La vitre teintée donnait une ambiance calme et reposante, mais quelque chose déplaisait au couple. Le jeune homme, qui les avait accueillis, sut se qualifier comme excellent vendeur.

- La chambre est neuve. Bien que nous n'ayons pas encore eu le temps de la perfectionner comme nous l'avons fait avec le reste de la maison, nous espérons que le travail effectué dans le reste de la bâtisse vous a assez plu pour que vous nous accordiez votre confiance quant à la réalisation de celle-ci. Nous vous promettons un merveilleux nid pour l'enfant qui va arriver.

Le couple se regarda et sourit, convaincu par l'argument principal, le reste de la demeure était vraiment extraordinaire, comme l'était le jardin et le lieu même.

- Parfait. Nous la prenons !

Ravi, le jeune home souri et descendit dans le salon pour signer les documents avec un peu de thé juste fait par la servante. Une fois les documents signés, le couple décida de repartir, l'homme était attendu à la caserne. Le jeune homme les raccompagna dans le jardin. L'homme, avisé, fit une remarque pourtant intéressante sur la maison, mais aussitôt étouffée par le jeune homme.

- On peut apercevoir une tourelle, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir visité pourtant.

- Oui, effectivement. Cette tourelle à été cloitrée, des planches qui pourrissaient étaient impossibles à changer, et comme nous ne voulions pas l'ôter du toit et détruire le cachet si particulier qu'elle donne à la maison, nous avons préféré la condamner.

L'homme approuva l'idée et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'au fiacre campagnard plutôt ancien qui attendait le jeune couple.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, avec le petit cette fois ci. J'ai hâte de le voir cet enfant.

Le jeune homme caressa le ventre de la mère en souriant.

- Nous reviendrons dans quelques semaines pour emménager. Nous espérons que d'ici là, la chambre sera terminée.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, elle sera finie dans les temps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le fiacre parti emmenant le couple. Le jeune homme resta quelques temps sur place, souriant. Peu à peu son sourire se transforma en rictus, et ses yeux se noircirent. Il devint soudain sombre et effrayant et son regard rouge et furieux fit fuir tous les oiseaux de la côte. Il referma le portail et retourna doucement vers la maison, se frottant les mains d'impatience. Il murmurait tout seul en marchant.

- Grandis petit enfant, grandis, car bientôt tu seras à moi.

oOo

Dès la fin de matinée, la cuisine résonnait des cris affamés de Sirius qui attendait que son omelette cuise. James, à coté, supportait les imbécilités de son ami que parce que c'était celui-ci qui était allé chercher des œufs frais dans la matinée. Finalement l'assiette de Sirius fut pleine et il put dévorer comme un ogre son contenu. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec dégout.

Le repas fini, ils décidèrent de profiter de ce jour comme le jour de repos qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la veille. D'ailleurs, aucun des trois sorciers ne reparla de ce qui était arrivé dans la grotte, ils se turent tous sur le sujet, n'évoquant pas les morts et la quantité de cadavre qui se nécrosait dans cette grotte. Profitant donc de la journée, James et Remus décidèrent d'aller se promener à pied au bord de la plage, suivit du refus catégorique de Sirius qui était déjà allé au village et qui s'était très bien aperçu « _qu'il caillait trop dehors aujourd'hui _».

Abandonnant donc leur ami, les deux sorciers décidèrent de partir, en laissant Sirius seul. Le garçon eut donc la maison pour lui tout seul toute l'après-midi. Il en profita pour s'installer à l'aise et allumer un petit feu. Il alla ensuite chercher _Le Tombeau Du Phénix_, livre d'Aurebois, pour tenter de comprendre certains trucs.

Il s'installa sur la table et tourna les pages avec avidité pour trouver un passage qu'il pouvait lire. Il trouva finalement plusieurs pages en français correct, qu'il tenta de déchiffrer avec un certain succès. Il arriva, notamment, à un passage qui expliquait presque comment créer un portail quasi-temporel pour accéder de manière floue et assez extraordinaire au passé, au futur et au présent dans la même vision. L'auteur précisait que la sensation ne touchait ni la vue, ni le touché ou l'odeur, ou quoi que ce soit de corporel, c'était plutôt comme un 6ème sens, mais pas comme on l'entend régulièrement, c'est-à-dire une sorte de façon de toucher le « paracorporel », ici on accédait presque dans une autre dimension de l'esprit humain. Tout ça restait très vague mais aiguisait la curiosité du jeune homme, surtout que ce passage n'était pas vraiment de la magie noire, et il était presque certain que Dumbledore, comme il le connaissait, s'y serait grandement intéressé s'il avait eu vent de ce pouvoir.

Sirius se fascina bien vite pour l'ouvrage et se perdit dans la multitude de commentaires, de dessins, de schémas, parfois incompréhensibles, parfois dans des langues inconnues, voire des glyphes étranges. Le jeune homme n'en comprenait pas le sens mais en restait fasciné. Si cet homme là n'avait pas été bouffé par le mal, il serait devenu un génie, sans doute le plus grand sorcier de son temps.

Il arriva enfin à la fin du livre, une note mentionnait que la dernière partie était manquante. On supposait qu'elle traitait sur l'étape finale de l'expérience qui permettait de passer à l'immortalité, l'éditeur sorcier avait marqué « Hélas, le secret d'immortalité du grand Aurebois ne l'était pas et s'est consumé avec son créateur. » Sirius trouvait la remarque un peu déplacé, il ne trouva pas de mention faite sur l'éditeur, puisqu'à priori cette édition interdite devait être sortie en très peu d'exemplaire, vu son contenu, et la personne qui devait s'en être chargé devait être plutôt recherchée.

Alors que Sirius en était à lorgner avec ennui les pages qu'il avait déjà vu, il pensa brutalement à quelque chose. Tout lui sautait aux yeux. Il couru dans les escaliers et se faufila dans sa chambre. Là, il sauta sur le lit et fouilla sous le matelas pour y retirer les feuilles qu'il avait mystérieusement récupéré dans la tourelle. L'écriture était la même, la qualité du français également. C'était forcément écrit par Aurebois. Il recourut ensuite en bas et la colla à la fin du livre.

Malheureusement le contenu ne lui était pas plus clair que la dernière fois. C'était même pire, il arriva à le lire mais ne comprenait pas un traitre mot au contenu. Il relut les pages du livre qui précédaient la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre. Les derniers mots de l'auteur étaient : « Les recettes d'un pouvoir immédiat ne vous sauront donner que dans un cas, si vous réussissiez à compter trois. ». Sirius ne voyait pas où cela pouvait le mener. Compter trois ? Et bien oui, il n'était pas bête…un, deux, trois… Voilà, il avait compté trois, c'était plutôt simple.

Alors qu'il se tracassait pour comprendre quelque chose ses deux amis revinrent épuisés mais contents, Remus était exaspéré par James qui avait voulu rentré en faisant un footing. Remus avait très bien réussi à suivre James, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de finir le dernier kilomètre en sprint… Ce qui avait finit d'achever le jeune loup-garou qui se plaignit à Sirius :

- Déjà qu'en marchant, il s'arrêtait tous les trois mètres pour prendre un coquillage. Et en plus, il les a gardé…

Sirius arrêta tout de suite Remus.

- Attends, tu as dis quoi là ?

- Euh… Que James a gardé les coquillages.

- Non, non avant ça…

- Il s'arrêtait tout les trois mètres ?

- Mais, c'est bien sur !!!!

Sirius venait de tout comprendre !

Il reprit les feuilles qu'il avait laissé de côté et commença à déchiffrer le texte en ne lisant qu'un mot sur trois. Et enfin tout avait sens, un nouveau texte sortait du premier. L'astuce était tellement simple, et le texte lui sautait maintenant aux yeux, comment était-il passé à côté de ça ? Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Il en informa ses deux amis, qui après l'avoir fustigé d'avoir osé toucher à cette immondice de livre et de papier, furent pris par la curiosité et s'intéressèrent à la signification du petit tas de feuilles éparpillées.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à déchiffrer et réécrire le vrai sens des feuilles que Sirius avait trouvé dans d'étranges conditions quelques jours plus tôt. Au final, on ne décrivait pas comment appliquer le sort, mais plutôt quel était son procédé. Ils apprirent que le lanceur devait tout d'abord supprimer l'essence de l'autre personne, annihiler son âme en gardant son corps en vie. L'auteur ajoutait ironiquement que la matière d'un corps était beaucoup plus simple à anéantir que l'âme qui le contenait. Il rajoutait qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais afin de créer véritablement un corps-machine, sans rien pour le contrôler. Il statuait que finalement l'âme n'était qu'un résidu immatériel, profondément ancré dans la matière. Par conséquent, c'était en s'attaquant à cette matière qu'il faisait disparaître l'âme, comme si, disait-il, on coupait d'un trait l'amarrage d'un bateau pour le laisser dériver sur un océan placide d'infinitudes infernales. Il disait avoir été influencé par les détraqueurs, et qu'il avait réutilisé pratiquement le même procédé. Seulement il n'expliquait pas lequel.

Sirius demanda à ses amis, et surtout à Remus, s'il savait où allaient les âmes que les détraqueurs volaient ?

- Et bien… Je n'en suis pas sur, mais on souvent dit que les détraqueurs se nourrissent des peurs des gens, et c'est ce qu'ils doivent faire avec le baiser final, ils doivent manger l'âme, comme si c'était la grosse cerise sur le gâteau. Alors je pense qu'elle disparaît. Ou alors elle reste dans le détraqueur, flottant dans une mer de peur et d'horreur, ce qui n'est pas plus joyeux.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais lui là ? Il ne peut pas les manger, donc les âmes sont bien allées quelque part ?

- Sûrement, elles doivent errer, mais sans matérialité et sensation. Donc, elles ne peuvent rien aborder du monde, ni par la vue, le toucher, l'ouïe, le gouter, ou l'odeur… Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne savent pas où elles sont, quand, à quel moment, elles se contentent d'être infiniment là sans rien pouvoir faire.

- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de les ramener, de les rassembler. Je ne sais pas, une sorte de processus inverse ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais comment veux-tu faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une sorte d'invocation d'âme, tu sais… Comme on faisait avant, et comme font ses cinglés de moldus…

- On peut toujours tenter, mais comment faire ça ? A qui ?

James s'interposa dans la discussion des deux amis.

- Eh oh ! Je veux participer moi aussi ! Et je pensais à un truc : peut-être qu'on ne peut pas mettre l'âme dans un corps, mais on pourrait toujours recueillir ses pensées ou même ses souvenirs avec une pensine.

- Ouh la ! Oui, ça serait sympa, mais comment voulez vous qu'on puisse faire ça ?

- Je sais !

Sirius prit le gros livre et montra un schéma. Il montrait un cercle qui entourait un pentagramme dont le centre était composé d'un rectangle surmonté d'un corps. Remus et James sautèrent de surprise.

- C'est l'autel de la grotte ?

- Oui c'est ça, j'ai regardé et ca correspond parfaitement.

- C'est hors de question, on ne redescend pas en bas ! On ne retourne pas dans cette maudite grotte !

- Je te comprends, mais on pourrait le recréer ici… Si on mettait une pensine au centre, qu'on capturait une âme, elle pourrait livrer ses souvenirs ?

- On peut toujours essayer, mais à mon avis c'est plutôt perdu d'avance.

Les trois jeunes ne dirent plus rien et décidèrent d'attendre l'arrivée de Lily pour essayer leur nouveau projet, et du moins, renseigner sur sa possibilité demain. Là, il était déjà tard et ils ne se voyaient pas commencer à tracer un cercle sur le sol, surtout sans rien avoir préparé.

Ils décidèrent plutôt de profiter de cette journée de calme relatif, et bien qu'ils n'évoquèrent pas la grotte qu'ils avaient visité, ils espéraient tous les trois oublier la journée d'hier et passer un moment agréable, loin de toute pensée négative à propos du fameux Aurebois et de tout ce qu'il avait créé autour d'eux. Il les avait littéralement enfermés dans son monde. Ils ne voyaient plus la maison comme un lieu de vacance, mais comme une prison inquiétante où ils devaient vivre pendant quelques jours à la fois pour profiter malgré tout un maximum de leurs vacances, mais aussi pour mettre un terme s'il le fallait à tout ce mystère qui les entourait.

Mais c'était bien évident qu'aucun des trois ne se sentait d'attaque après avoir visité l'entrée de l'enfer, couverte de cadavres en décomposition, et après avoir entendu toute la nuit les pas invisibles d'un être qui les hantaient presque jour et nuit.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et ils pensèrent alors aller au village, mais finalement ils décidèrent de rester, pour deux raisons, James et Remus étaient déjà assez fatigués, et ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois embarqués dans le marché, même s'ils auraient dû y aller pour acheter à manger. Les trois pensèrent qu'ils n'auraient qu'à acheter deux trois trucs le lendemain, puis attendre mercredi, que Lily soit là pour aller faire les courses avec elle.

Remus alla donc chercher mystérieusement une magnifique bouteille de vin, succulente, et ils partagèrent ensemble le précieux liquide bordeaux, et discutèrent de plus en plus allègrement de ce qu'ils allaient faire quand ils rentreraient en Angleterre, si toutefois ils rentraient, se disaient-ils chacun personnellement.

- Remus, tu as contacté Dumbledore pour travailler sur Poudlard ?

- Pas encore non, j'irais le voir en personne quand on rentrera, enfin s'il arrive à me contacter. Il m'a dit qu'il était assez occupé, joli euphémisme pour dire qu'il est complètement débordé par Vous-savez-qui. Et vous ?

- Et bien je me suis renseigné et apparemment, il n'y a pas de préparation d'auror cette année, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il se passe. À priori ? ils ont peur que des traitres infiltrent le ministère. Avec ou sans recrutement, je ne pense pas que cela empêche l'autre de rentrer dans le bâtiment, ni de le contrôler avec ses sortilèges d'impérium. Donc, voilà où on en est avec Sirius, on ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Et l'autre ? Peter ? Vous savez ce qu'il fait ?

- Lui ? Il me semble qu'il voulait travailler dans la petite usine de son père qui fabrique des potions anglais. Bah, il n'a pas vraiment d'ambition, ce petit…

- Il n'a pas grand-chose en fait.

- Oui mais bon, il n'est pas tellement gênant, il nous suit et puis c'est tout, tant qu'il ne parle pas…

Les jeunes continuèrent de discuter en mangeant devant un plat rapide que James avait préparé, pour une fois, afin de remercier Remus qui avait du courir à ses côtés quelques heures plus tôt. Les bouteilles de vin s'accumulèrent, et sans le vouloir intentionnellement les trois garçons commencèrent à se saouler alors que la nuit l'emportait sur la côte sauvage de ce petit coin de Bretagne.

Très vite fatigués et éméchés, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir, sauf James qui resta quelque temps en bas devant la cheminée à lire un livre moldu particulièrement intéressant. L'auteur, un certain Shakespeare, arrivait à cerner avec une certaine efficacité la psychologie des personnages, jusqu'à un point où les pièces semblaient vivantes. Mais les yeux du jeune homme se fatiguèrent et après une petite demi-heure de lecture intensive, il reposa Hamlet et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre.

Occupé dans ses pensées par la venue de Lily qui arrivait dans peu de temps, il ne sentit pas la présence qui le suivait. Pourtant celle-ci l'avait remarqué et avait attendu que le jeune homme soit seul pour s'intéresser à lui

oOo

La présence était située derrière une des fenêtres quand Remus et Sirius décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Elle rentra alors discrètement dans le salon, laissant malheureusement, l'obscurité ténébreuse de la nuit pour les rayonnements discrets du petit feu qui rougeoyait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle s'avança discrètement au dessus de James qui ne la vit pas. Elle se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir lire ce que l'adolescent lisait. Soudain, elle se baissa derrière le canapé, quand le jeune homme, qui avait soudain sentit quelque chose, se retourna vivement dans sa direction.

Il n'avait rien vu. Alors, elle resta là, penchée sur l'épaule du sorcier, l'admirant sous toutes les coutures. Il le trouvait exceptionnel, presque autant que les deux sorciers. Son choix était tellement dur, l'un avait l'esprit assez malléable pour permettre une reconversion plus rapide (Sirius), l'un avait un corps parfait, musclé et athlétique, qui supporterait magnifiquement toutes les étapes du procédé (James), et l'autre était doué d'une intelligence rare qui pourrait sans aucun doute lui servir (Remus). Le choix était dur, très dur, mais il devait se dépêcher de choisir avant leur départ.

Le jeune homme se leva soudain, et la présence le suivit silencieusement. Il ne s'aperçu de rien et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle réussit à s'introduire rapidement sans qu'il ne se doute de rien dans sa chambre et continua de l'observer, alors qu'il se déshabillait et se couchait après avoir fermé ses volets. Il était magnifique, mais néanmoins avait un esprit dur comme les murs de cette maison. La présence continua à regarder quelque temps puis se dispersa dans un contentement difficilement caché, elle pensait à leur projet d'appel d'âme, quelle magnifique occasion ce serait. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

De l'autre coté les deux sorciers étaient aussi observés, mais pas par la même présence, le petit enfant qui rampait sous le lit était d'un silence presque effrayant, ses yeux étrangement clair, scrutèrent la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Il s'approcha discrètement de Sirius et passa sa main sous son matelas alors que le sorcier ronflait doucement. Il prit le petit paquet de feuilles et silencieusement, sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison.

La maison reprit son calme et les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, sans présences étrangères, et pour une fois, le plancher resta silencieux, comme pour enfin permettre aux trois amis un repos qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis quelques nuits.

_Fin du chapitre_

_Voilà ca sera tout pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite,_

_Si avez du temps n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, je réponds aux questions, et surtout si vous pouviez répondre à la mienne : Univers alternatif ou pas ?_

_A bientôt._


	10. Une matinée chez les moldus

_Commentaire : Le chapitre a été long à arriver, mais avec mes partiels j'ai du mal à rester dans les temps. En tout je n'abandonne rien, voilà le chapitre 10. Merci aux reviewers, je suis ravi de voir que vous aimez mes histoires, qu'elles vous effraient ou non. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ci._

_A bientôt_

**UNE MATINEE CHEZ LES MOLDUS**

**oOo**

La grande bâtisse gothique, le long de la falaise, résonnait de murmures, les officiers en uniformes arpentaient le salon et les couloirs alors qu'une équipe de blouse blanche s'occupait de placer les trois corps sur les civières et les amenait dans la vieille Renault de la morgue. Dehors l'inspecteur, entouré de trois de ses collègues, discutait autour d'un paquet de petites feuilles crayonnées, posées sur la grande table du salon.

Dehors, juste arrivé, le jeune policier se fraya un chemin entre les voitures et les badauds du coin. il entra dans l'imposante maison. Ce qui le surpris d'abord fut l'odeur qui l'assaillit. Cette odeur immonde de sang séché et de chair boursouflée qui imprégnait les tissus des vêtements et les cheveux. Par chance, Roger les avait court. L'inspecteur lui fit signe de venir. Il l'approcha rapidement, obéissant gentiment aux ordres du chef.

- Roger, les corps viennent de partir. Un joli petit trio, ça faisait juste une semaine qu'ils étaient là... Pas beau à voir. Prend Michel et Antoine, et nettoyez-moi l'étage, la salle de bain, et la première chambre à droite. C'est pas du beau.

- Oui chef.

Roger détestait le nouveau chef, voilà déjà deux ans qu'il était policier, et il se contentait encore de nettoyer les lieux. Il baignait toujours dans le sang et la merde, oh oui, il le détestait. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'appeler ses collègues. Petit à petit, les autres policiers s'en allèrent, sans avoir délicatement tapoté son épaule avec des regards qui signifiaient "Désolé mec, on sait ce que c'est.". Non, ils ne savaient pas. Ils enquêtaient, cavalaient, et usaient pour de vrai de leurs fusils Berthier ramenés de la guerre. Roger, lui, ne l'avait touché que pour les exercices.

Roger pensa à sa petite femme et à sa fille pendant qu'il frottaient les sols couverts de sang et de cervelle. Cela l'aidait à passer le temps et à ne pas penser à son boulot. La femme avait broyé le crâne de son mari avec une hache. C'était dégueulasse, le métal de la hache de bûcheron avait brisé les os du crâne en plusieurs morceaux, découpant et écrasant le cerveau du pauvre homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. La femme était ensuite morte, on ne savait pas trop comment, ni par qui ou quoi, elle semblait s'être mise la hache dans la tête, elle-même. Et l'enfant, dans la chambre d'à côté, avait été oublié, complètement oublié, agonisant de faim et de soif dans son lit souillé par ses excréments. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à mourir, ce qui était exceptionnel pour un bébé de cet âge là.

- Antoine, ça te dérange de nettoyer la chambre du bébé ? Ça me botte pas vraiment de voir ça, tu comprends ?

Antoine, jeune recrue à peine nommée, comprenait le chef de famille, le bébé avait le même âge que sa fille.

Ils eurent vite fait de finir de tout nettoyer et de sortir les tissus souillés. La voiture des trois hommes attendaient dehors, une vieille Ford américaine qui était restée en France après la grande guerre. Roger ne l'avait pas fait celle-là. Mais, il avait vu son père y partir, et ne jamais revenir. Le village avait perdu ses hommes et seuls, les jeunes adolescents avaient dû s'occuper des familles en deuil, les femmes avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre.

- Les gars, maniez-vous le train.

Michel dehors, hurlait à la voiture. Dedans, Antoine et Roger finissaient de ranger les outils de nettoyage. Roger regarda autour de lui et dit à son collègue.

- Vas-y, pars. Je m'occupe de régler les derniers trucs et je rentre à pied. Je n'ai que quelques bornes à faire à pied.

- Tu es sûr ? En quelques minutes, on a fini et on peut te déposer.

- J'ai fini ma journée moi, alors que vous devez entrer à la maison redonner les scellés au chef. C'est de l'autre côté la préfecture.

Le jeune flic hocha de la tête, convaincu, et ferma la porte derrière lui, hurlant à Michel que Roger ne venait pas et qu'il rentrait à pied. Du salon, Roger entendit le moteur de la voiture s'allumer et partir dans un vrombissement effréné. L'homme était dorénavant seul dans le silence du salon. Il tira une chaise et s'assit quelques instants, profitant du calme qui régnait.

Quand tout d'un coup, il entendit le plancher grincer au-dessus de lui, dans la chambre. Roger leva la tête brusquement. Ce n'était pas le bois qui "travaillait" en cette soirée refroidie, on entendait parfaitement les pas de quelqu'un faire craquer les lattes de la chambre d'au-dessus. Roger se précipita sur son grand sac et en sortit le fusil à goupille. Les mains tremblantes, il inséra la bande des huit balles en plomb. Verrouillant la première cartouche, il avança délicatement dans l'escalier, le fusil en joue. Arrivé devant la chambre où s'était déroulé le crime, il colla délicatement son oreille contre la porte. Il n'entendit rien, mais eut un mauvais sentiment. D'un coup, il sentit quelque chose de froid envahir son bras. Il le regarda horrifié mais ne vit rien. Il entra, perdu et tétanisé, dans la chambre avec le fusil. Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant la sensation de froid l'envahissait, jusqu'à arriver dans sa tête.

C'est alors qu'il hurla de douleur et se tordit au sol. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne cesse ses hurlements, mais son regard n'était plus le même. Roger venait de quitter la grande bâtisse en pierre.

**oOo**

Dans la même chambre où régnait l'obscurité, James se réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, il se leva et ouvrit les volets, s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, Sirius était déjà là.

- Tiens, debout à cette heure-là ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et toi ?

- Bah, pareil. J'ai préféré descendre plutôt que d'empêcher Remus de dormir. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes problèmes, il ronflait comme un loir.

- Qu'est-ce qui est prévu de beau pour aujourd'hui ?

- On devait aller se renseigner pour tous ses trucs de moldus, la magie noire version sans magie et tout.

- D'accord, mais moi je voulais aussi nettoyer la maison et faire quelques courses pour demain, il y a Lily qui arrive et j'aimerais prendre le temps pour lui cuisiner un petit truc.

- Et nous, on mangera quoi ?

- Non, mais pour vous aussi, imbécile.

- Sinon, ça te dit d'aller réveiller Remus à grand coup de cri et de trompette ?

- Trompette ?

- Bon, d'accord j'en ai pas, mais j'ai une idée, suis-moi !

Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers en courant et s'approchèrent doucement de la chambre où Remus ronflotait encore. Sirius sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort en pointant la branche de sureau sur sa gorge, il s'approcha ensuite du lit, tout en faisant signe à James de se taire. Celui-ci, qui venait de comprendre le stratagème de Sirius, s'empêchait d'hurler de rire. Patmol se place à coté de Remus et hurla :

- DEBOUT, FLEMARD !!!

Le son de sa voix amplifié résonna dans toute la maison et fit sursauter Remus qui tomba du lit. Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur première et prit sa baguette en se levant, il la pointa vers Sirius en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais putain, Sirius, tu fais vraiment chier !

Les deux garçons se tordaient de rire alors que Remus les poussait vivement pour aller prendre sa douche. Ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard pour un grand petit-déjeuner et un check-up de la journée.

Après s'être apprêté, ils décidèrent de commencer leur fouille du coté du village proche des 'incidents' sataniques qui avaient dans les bois de Merlin. Pour ça, ils volèrent rapidement jusqu'au même petit village où ils avaient rencontré Alice. Seulement, ils allèrent dans un magasin de pierres 'magiques'. La tenante, une vieille femme rabougrie qui se cachait sous d'énorme lunettes rouges, leur lança un regard sombre quelque peu caché derrière une fumée nauséabonde d'encens.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Remus s'approcha en souriant et dit d'un air poli et attentionné.

- Oui, on cherche, euh, comment vous appeler ça ? Des craies magiques.

- Des craies magiques ?

- Oui, pour faire des pentagrammes au sol, et appeler le diable.

- Quoi ? Le diable ? Sortez de mon magasin avec vos bêtises. C'est un magasin de divinologie, d'astrologie et de numérologie sérieux, ici. On invoque pas le diable… Si vous voulez faire des trucs sataniques, allez voir le gosse de la mère Guenou, il habite à deux pas, devant l'église.

Remus regarda ses amis, puis ils sortirent du magasin, se dirigeant vers l'église. En face de celle-ci, coincée entre un bistrot et un bureau de tabac, se nichait une petite maison coquette entourée de fleurs. Ils s'y rendirent et sonnèrent plusieurs fois. James commençait à s'impatienter et pouffait d'ennuis.

- Bon, il n'y a personne ou quoi ?

- Si, j'ai vu quelqu'un bouger derrière la fenêtre.

Remus résonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme s'avança sur le perron.

- Qu'ce que vous m'voulez ?

- Madame Genou ?

- Ouais, c'moi… Qu'voulez ?

- Nous aimerions parler à votre fils, madame.

- L'est pas là…

- Est-ce qu'on peut l'attendre ? On aimerait vraiment lui parler.

- Mouais, rentrez.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la maison qui sentait les légumes bouillis. La vieille les conduisit au sous-sol, et leur désigna une porte où était épinglé un grand poster d'une tête de mort. La dame les laissa et les sorciers entrèrent dans la chambre. L'odeur de cannabis inondait la chambre, sombre et extrêmement mal rangée, la petite chambre débordait d'objets insolites, crânes, pentagrammes en fer, croix retournées, bougies noires. Ils s'assirent sur le matelas à même le sol. Sirius remarqua une cigarette-maison écrasée et encore presque entière.

- J'ai toujours voulu essayer ses conneries.

- Sirius pose-moi ça !

- Oh aller, juste un peu ça va pas me tuer.

Il utilisa le zippo gravé d'une tête de mort. Il tira une bouffée en toussant ses poumons. James se moqua de lui et lui prit sa cigarette. Il tira une longue bouffée et cracha des petits ronds de fumée.

- Depuis quand tu sais faire ça James ?

- Si tu savais tout ce que je sais faire, mon petit…

Il éclata de rire et redonna le joint à Sirius. Leurs esprits non-habitués commencèrent à s'endormir et à devenir enjoués. Remus regardait ses amis complètement navré quand une voix retentit dans la chambre.

- Eh, vous trois ! De quel droit vous fumez mon shit ? Vous savez combien ça coûte, cette merde ?

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et virent l'adolescent. Le garçon avait de long cheveux noirs et était habillé dans le style gothique. Sa voix éraillée sonnait faux. Il entra en se donnant un air d'autorité et s'assit sur un fauteuil face aux trois sorciers.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'herbe ? Des amphèt' ?

- On est là pour ça…

Remus montra du doigt le pentagramme sur le mur.

- On a besoin de certains objets, pour un appel d'âme.

Le jeune homme les regarda, se leva pour aller la porte et leur dit.

- Ok… Je sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais c'est sérieux ce que moi je fais. Bon… Si vous voulez faire ce que vous voulez, il va vous falloir des bougies, cinq bougies, et des craies spéciales, plus un livre d'incantation.

- Pour les bougies et les craies d'accord, pour le livre on a ce qu'il faut.

- Vous avez quel livre ?

- Ça, ça reste à nous et personnel.

- Parce que j'ai des vrais livres d'incantation, en latin, achetés en secret, je les vends 100 euros pièce. J'ai même un exemplaire relié du fameux Necronomicon.

Les sorciers ne voyaient pas de quoi l'adolescent pouvait bien parler, pourtant ils hochèrent la tête et firent semblant d'être étonnés. Le jeune gothique partit chercher les objets dans le garage et revint avec les cinq bougies et un petit paquet de craie. Il les tendit aux adolescents et leur demanda une petite trentaine d'euros en échange. Remus les sortit comme par magie de sa poche et les donna au jeune homme. Ils ne firent pas plus d'état d'âme et les trois sorciers sortirent de la maison, en remerciant leur fournisseur et en saluant sa mère qui leur répondit par un grognement inaudible.

Une fois dehors, ils regardèrent avec hébétude les craies et les bougies, qui ressemblaient à toutes les autres craies et bougies, mais avec des petits symboles faussement magiques dessinés dessus. Sirius dit alors avec l'air blasé qu'il savait tellement faire.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'on s'est fait plumer…

- Bah, on a ce qu'on voulait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On va se faire une petite bouffe dans le village sorcier ?

C'est en effet ce qu'ils firent. Ils allèrent dans le village manger dans le même petit bouiboui que la dernière fois. Ils se jetèrent sur de tendres cuisseaux d'hippogriffe à la sauce champignon accompagnés de jus de patacitrouille. Ils finirent le repas en engloutissant d'énormes glaces édulcorées aux goûts étranges, avec un grand pichet de bierraubeurre. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rentrer, principalement à cause de James qui couinait qu'il voulait nettoyer toute la maison pour Lily. Remus, qui ne voyait pas bien en quoi la maison était à ce point sale pour rentrer en début d'après-midi, lança malgré lui un long débat sur la saleté ou non qui régnait dans la maison. Remus, un peu vexé par la prétention de James d'affirmer que tout était poussiéreux, alors qu'il avait lui-même tout nettoyer à l'étage, releva bêtement le défi de Sirius qui lui dit qu'il n'était pas capable de faire disparaître toute la poussière du salon.

Ils rentrèrent donc après avoir laissé quelques gallions sur la table. L'avantage des sorciers anglais, c'est qu'ils avaient la même monnaie que tous les autres sorciers européens, contrairement à leurs homologues moldus.

À peine entrés dans la maison que James se tourna vers ses amis. Son regard sérieux manqua de faire exploser de rire ses amis, surtout après le voyage si peu sérieux où les blagues magiques avaient fusé aussi vite que leurs balais.

- Aller hop ! Au ménage !

- James ! On l'a fait, il n'y a pas très longtemps le ménage, c'est propre ici…

- Mon petit Remus, mon petit Remus…

- Quoi ?

- Regarde cette saleté tout autour de toi…

- Et bien quoi ? Tout ce que je vois c'est un lieu propre, nettoyé il y a quelques jours.

- Et bien tout ça, mon petit Remus, ce n'est pas assez…Car qui vient demain ? Qui vient ? C'EST MA LILY !!

Sirius et Remus haussèrent les épaules en se regardant. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter de Lily devant James. Ils décidèrent donc de se plier aux ordres de l'écervelé. Attaquant le salon avec James, Sirius traqua les moindres recoins avec une petite balayette. Et Remus, seul s'occupa du couloir et de la salle de bain.

Le jeune loup-garou sifflotait tranquillement passant sa baguette sur les bords de la baignoire en supprimant toutes les saletés avec ses sortilèges. Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait, une longue goutte de sueur glacée lui coula dans le dos. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce ou dans le couloir. Il tourna pourtant la tête pour se retrouver face à Sirius qui lui souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

- Non rien…

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina d'un grand sourire pervers. Ce sourire qu'il arborait quand il se préparait sournoisement de sauter sur Remus, sa cible favorite, afin de se bagarrer, ou de le mordre, de le chatouiller et le faire chuter. Il pratiquait ça depuis la 4ème année, et ses attaques clandestines avaient tendance à devenir de plus en plus imprévisibles et incontrôlées, au fil du temps. Remus s'y était fait, et réussissait à échapper ou esquiver aux attaques du garçon.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard-là Sirius… Pas du tout… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, mais quel regard ?

- Ce regard-là…

La main de Remus qui montrait isolement Sirius, s'approcha malgré elle, trop près des dents du jeune chien errant. Et dans une vivacité extrême, les dents de Patmol vinrent à la rencontre des pauvres doigts de Remus. Le jeune loup-garou recula vivement le long de la baignoire et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

- Sale clebs !

Sirius aboya et lui sauta dessus, renversant le jeune homme dans la baignoire. Les deux roulèrent comme ils pouvaient en se battant dans la baignoire. Hurlant comme des fous, ils rameutèrent James qui arriva avec un balai dans la main et un torchon vissé sur la tête. La première image, que leur offrit les deux jeunes hommes, fut un mélange de corps presque dénudés (Sirius avait ôté sa chemise pour le grand nettoyage, et avait déchiré le tee-shirt de Remus pendant la bagarre).

- Les gars, vous m'expliquez ?

Un grand moment de silence s'installa dans la salle de bain. Remus se releva honteusement et partit se rhabiller dans sa chambre. James engueula Sirius, en le traitant de gamin invétéré. Après quelques minutes, les trois garçon finirent de tout préparer dans un flot de cris permanents. Ils mangèrent alors rapidement et achevèrent la soirée avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool sur la plage, profitant du couché de soleil et du temps, plutôt clément, qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent eu en soirée durant la semaine. Ils s'enivrèrent plutôt gaiement jusqu'à ce que James fit ses grands élans de déclarations d'amitié universelle. Cornedrue décida de partager cette dernière nuit entre potes, avec ses amis.

Ainsi, les trois amis s'installèrent dans la chambre de James, habillés en mode-nuit, allongés dans le lit, ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que les grincements du parquet au-dessus d'eux commencèrent à couper, sinistrement, leur discours enthousiastes.

La bouteille de vodka siégeait à coté du lit, presque vide, et avait embrouillé les esprits des jeunes sorciers. Ils ne réagirent pas de la même façon, et au lieu de se rembarrer dans le silence, ils s'assirent.

- Les gars ? Et si on y allait ? Voir qui est là haut, ce qui bouge, ce qui fait grincer ce satané parquet.

- Carrément, allons-y !

Les trois garçons motivés sortirent sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrirent discrètement la porte de la chambre du petit. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, entendant avec plus de précision et de force encore les allés et venus d'un inconnu dans la tourelle. Ils voulaient bien croire aux fantômes, comme ils en voyaient tous les jours à Poudlard. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais vu un esprit, un fantôme ou quoi que soit qui put faire craquer un parquet, et bien que la peur les eut cerné et empêché de réfléchir ses derniers jours, la tranquillité de la journée et le repos que l'alcool infligeait à leur esprit leur permettaient aujourd'hui de discerner qu'ils s'étaient sûrement fait beaucoup d'idées.

Remus fit soudain un signe aux autres, à trois, ils y allaient. Il chuchota :

- Aller, un… Deux… Trois…

Ils se mirent à courir pour atteindre les petits escaliers en colimaçon. Avant qu'ils puissent accéder à la tourelle, un pop retentissant résonna dans l'escalier. Remus, Sirius et James pénétrèrent avec fracas dans la petite pièce pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Déçus, ils n'attendirent pas et redescendirent dans la chambre, pour ne plus entendre les craquements de la journée. Ils s'endormirent bien vite, assez rassurés d'avoir passé une journée normale, sans gros problème ou révélation inquiétante et sinistre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il leur était arrivé plus d'histoires que dans toute leur vie. Bien qu'ils eurent fait les milles et uns coups à Poudlard, avoir passé près de sept ans à mettre Rusard et sa clique sans dessus dessous, ils n'avaient jamais affrontés, même quand Remus avait des crises aigues de lycanthropie, des situations si extrêmes, dures et effrayantes comme celle-là. Certains disaient que cela forgeait le caractère, durcissait l'âme d'un homme. Pour nos trois amis, cela renforçait leur amitié, certes, mais les minait chez chacun, tous enfermés, depuis ses 10 jours, avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu et de vivre encore un cauchemar. Oh bien sur, grâce à l'alcool et cette soirée, ils avaient oublié quelques temps les horreurs qui les voisinaient, cependant, les trois n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes, dans cette nuit sombre qui engloutissait tous les moindres recoins de la maison.

**oOo**

Roger se tenait dans la chambre, juste après avoir craché un cri retentissant et strident, il tomba net au sol, et y resta quelques minutes. Il se releva ensuite et se regarda dans le miroir, il dit d'une voix éraillée et déformée, et dans une langue étrange et codée.

- J'ai réussi, et d'un coup net cette fois-ci, sans bavure. Si on excepte l'échec avec l'autre homme, si seulement sa femme n'avait pas été là.

Le policier sortit de la chambre et entra dans la tourelle par une petite trappe invisible. Là, il prit quelques papiers et partit dehors pour aller disparaître derrière la petite cabane en bois. Il ne ressortit pas du buisson où il était entré et personne n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

**Fin de chapitre**

_Voilà donc ce chapitre fini, à bientôt pour la suite, et l'arrivée de Lily. Dans le prochain chapitre, énormément de révélation, beaucoup d'actions, et des blessés. Lily arrive, on arrive à savoir ce qui fais grincer le plancher, et on tente d'appeler des esprits..._

_PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !_

_A bientôt_


	11. L'invocation douteuse

_**Commentaire** : Voici donc le chapitre 11 avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture. Merci encore à mes lecteurs et lecrtices qui me soutiennent. Merci beaucoup à ma tite bêta : Jubei/kasuki, pour son attente, et son application à la relecture ! Mirci._

**L'INVOCATION DOUTEUSE**

Les trois amis se remettaient doucement de leur soirée: les têtes juste émergées, les yeux à peine ouverts, ils déambulaient dans la grande bâtisse comme des zombies, se trainant de la chambre à la salle de bain, et de la salle de bain à la cuisine. Remus et James improvisèrent quelques potions faciles pour se débarrasser des mots de tête tenaillant qui tentaient de sculpter l'intérieur de leur crâne à coup de marteau et burin.

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure avant qu'ils puissent pleinement parler et réfléchir correctement sans bafouiller ou se tromper dans les mots toutes les deux phrases. Il en fallut une de plus pour que James réalisa qu'il était 11 heures... et qu'il prenne ainsi conscience que Lily arrivait dans une heure.

La soudaine idée de voir arriver sa précieuse bien-aimée dans l'heure qui suivait le rendit complètement insupportable. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond, de sortir et entrer pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas dans les environs. Au final, Remus et Sirius l'attachèrent sur le canapé avec un sortilège de glu. Il essaya bien de se débattre mais sans rien pouvoir faire. Sirius en profita alors pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui, sans lui demander la permission. Puis, il lui pinça les joues en rigolant.

- Comme ça, tu ne bouges pas !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis nerveux...

- Bon... Tu vas respirer, te calmer, et arrêter de bouger partout... Lily arrivera quand elle arrivera, un point c'est tout, pas besoin de faire une comédie comme un gosse qui voudrait une boite de Bertie Crochue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre ? Ça fait presque deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Remus, déjà épuisé de sa journée, espérait que Lily arriverait rapidement. Il commençait à ressentir de vagues idées de meurtre à chaque fois qu'il voyait James se trémousser et gesticuler comme un lion affamé enfermé devant une bonne côte de bœuf cuite au barbecue et hors d'atteinte...

- Vous avez entendu ?

Sirius et Remus tendirent l'oreille... Un léger 'pop' avait retenti devant la porte de la maison. James courut pour ouvrir la porte à la volée et une Lily souriante se trouvait derrière.

Les cris retentirent quand les deux amoureux se sautèrent dessus. Après quelques secondes d'embrassades frénétiques sous les regards moqueurs des deux autres garçons qui attendaient dans le salon, Lily entra enfin et vint saluer ses deux amis.

Vêtue d'une petite robe d'été très fraiche, elle resplendissait de bien-être et de bonne humeur. Cet éclat de clarté et de bonheur semblait éclairer la maison comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle apportait une fraicheur nouvelle qui contrastait avec l'aspect sinistre de la grande bâtisse sombre et de l'enfer qui y régnait.

- Ah, ça fait du bien de tous vous revoir, quel plaisir...

- Comment se sont passés tes débuts de vacances ?

- Un enfer ! Trop pénible, j'ai dû me battre pour que mes parents puissent accéder au château de Poudlard et, sans Dumbledore j'y serais encore. Enfin, ils n'ont pas accepté ma sœur, elle était furieuse, comme d'habitude. Maintenant, elle m'appelle 'La monstre de la maison'... Bah, j'ai l'habitude. En tout cas j'ai très bien réussi mon test d'aptitude et mon permis de transplanage. J'avais vraiment hâte de prendre un peu de repos ici.

Les garçon l'écoutèrent parler, elle n'arrêtait pas mais aucun des garçons n'avait envie de l'arrêter. L'entendre parler de leur quotidien et de leur vraie vie à Poudlard leur faisait un bien fou.

- Et sinon, pour Vous-savez-qui, ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Il est parvenu à s'infiltrer au Ministère de la Magie et à voler les registres des sorciers de haut niveau qui étaient renfermés au quartier des Aurors. Maintenant, il a les adresses et noms de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, de quoi grossir son armée, ou d'éliminer les futurs perturbateurs de ses plans. Dumbledore a commencé à rassembler du monde et je lui ai dit que nous viendrions l'aider.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table magnifiquement propre du salon, Lily continua à parler.

- Oh, et puis vous savez pas ? Peter a eu un accident de balai. Apparemment, il voulait s'entrainer au quidditch mais il est tombé et s'est retrouvé à St-Mangouste avec la tête retournée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir. Il veut faire tellement faire comme toi Jamounet que j'ai peur qu'il commence à me faire de la gringue... Enfin, s'il essaye, je serais sans pitié. Ah, au fait, mes parents ont trouvé une petite maison pas très chère vers Godric's Hollow, elle est très bien située, tu viendras avec moi on ira la visiter... Bon et vous, vous avez fait quoi de beau ses derniers jours ici ?

Après le résumé plus que long des vacances de la jeune fille, un long silence soudain s'abattit sur le groupe...

- Euh,Lily... On a des tas de choses à te dire... Certaines choses se sont très mal passées ici, c'est devenu étrange, nos vacances ont... dégénéré...

Le silence continua jusqu'à ce que Lily explose de rire, elle ne croyait pas au sérieux soudain de Sirius. Mais, James la prit dans ses bras et petit à petit, les trois amis se relayèrent pour raconter toute l'horreur de l'histoire. Lily ne les coupait que pour avoir des détails, ou pour poser des questions sur les évènements, elle écoutait, mémorisait et analysait.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire visiter la chambre de l'enfant et la tourelle à la nouvelle arrivée. Les quatre amis montèrent donc les escaliers et arrivèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant. Lily entra la première et fut saisit d'un horrible frisson. La seule moldue d'origine du groupe ressentait un sensation extrêmement désagréable. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle sentait à cet instant. Quand tout d'un coup, sa vision se brouilla et tout son s'éteignit.

Elle ne se sentait plus dans la chambre, pourtant elle y était. Elle entendait une respiration haletante, la sienne ? Un autre filtrait, un son étrange et effrayant, elle sentait la chair de poule tirer sur sa peau. Le son s'amplifiait, un cri de bébé. Puis, elle sentit une étreinte sur ses épaules, sa vue revint, James la tenait et lui parlait. Elle était revenue.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien... Je... Je ne sais pas...

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits rapidement et un grand sourire illumina de nouveau son visage.

- Bon, et si on allait dans la tourelle ?

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Sirius bougea le meuble qu'il avait placé devant l'entrée et passa le premier. Les quatre amis se tenaient serrés dans la petite pièce. Lily ne s'intéressa que très rapidement à la pièce mais, se prit d'extase en voyant la vue que les fenêtres donnaient sur la falaise et sur la mer qui était encore sombre en cette fin de matinée. Ils redescendirent tout de même quelques minutes plus tard, et se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine après que James et Lily soient restés un peu seuls dans leur chambre.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily se rejoignirent autour de la table où attendait un poulet rôti, tout juste sorti du four par l'excellent chef-cuistot : Remus. Les adolescents, heureux de se retrouver, de vivre de nouveau en bande complète (S'il on excepte Peter qui ne se remarque pas par sa présence), passèrent du bon temps et rirent. Puis, vint la question de l'invocation.

Le ton redevint plus sérieux, à la fin du repas. On parla un peu de la procédure, personne n'avait d'idée, et comme ils ne voyaient pas comment faire ils décidèrent de jouer avec les gros archétypes, cercle, bougies, pentagramme et invocation douteuse. Ils s'y mirent rapidement.

Après qu'ils aient mangé et fait de la place dans le salon, ils établirent un grand cercle sur le sol,sa linéarité parfaite résultait des talents de baguette de Lily. James dessina au centre un pentagramme parfait, y déposa des bougies aux cinq coins, puis établit les quatre points cardinaux où chaque sorcier allait se mettre.

- Et, euh... Qu'est ce qu'on met au centre ? On devrait mettre un truc qui devait appartenir à l'une des personnes qui s'est fait ôter de son corps, non ?

- Parce que tu as des noms précis, toi ?

- Ben non, mais je pensais à la grotte...

- Tu veux retourner là-dedans ? Vas-y, mais on t'attend ici.

Lily s'interposa entre James et Sirius.

- Personne ne va là-bas. On ne met rien et puis on verra ce que ça fait...

Ils approuvèrent et se mirent en cercle. Sirius fut désigné pour dire l'invocation. Il n'avait aucun texte, mais décida d'improviser de lui même. Il se plaça au nord, leva les bras au ciel, se retenant de rire. Et, dans le plus grand sérieux qu'il pouvait donner à ce moment assez ridicule, il se lança dans un discours infernal.

- Par toutes les puissances de la Terre et des Cieux, nous, le groupe des Occultistes Maraudeurs, appelons les âmes de ses terres abandonnées. Nous t'implorons toi, âme fatiguée, égarée, détruite par la puissance d'un sorcier malin. Reviens parmi nous pour parler. Montre ta présence, car nous sommes ici pour t'aider et mettre fin à tes souffrances.

Il attendit quelques minutes les bras au ciel, mais le grand silence qui s'était établi ne se brisa pas. Sirius laissa ses bras retomber et s'assit au sol.

- Ça ne sert à rien, quelle idée nulle...

- On n'a fait qu'un seul essai, il faut recommencer.

- Ça ne marchera pas James, c'est inutile... Ce genre de magie, c'est juste bon pour les moldus... Par pour des vrais actes de magie sorcière.

Les quatre amis attendirent quelques secondes puis, se résignèrent.

Lily effaça les traces, Remus enleva les bougies, et les deux autres garçons remirent les meubles à leu place. Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent tous au même moment sur leur chaise autour de la table. Remus proposa alors de se changer les idées, et d'aller faire une petite promenade. Lily qui ne connaissait pas la plage voulait absolument y aller, James fut aussitôt d'accord, suivit par les deux autres qui acquiescèrent pour faire plaisir à leur ami. Ils y descendirent aussitôt, Lily ne prit pas la peine de monter sur un balai mais se transplana en bas.

James et Lily marchèrent devant pendant que Remus et Sirius trainaient derrière en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes, le long de la falaise rocheuse, autour d'un cadavre de crabe assez énorme mais décidèrent qu'ils ne pourraient pas le manger. Avant de repartir sur la plage, Sirius s'aventura dans les roches et appela Remus. Celui ci s'approcha de son ami, curieux de la nouvelle découverte du sorcier.

- Regarde ce truc-là, au fond.

Remus s'approcha et regarda, il y avait en effet un trou entre les rochers, mais il ne voyait rien. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, quand soudain, Sirius arriva derrière lui et le poussa contre les rochers.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

Le jeune loup garou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius lui sautait dessus et le balançait contre la falaise

- Sirius, arrête tes conneries, tu vas trop loin, tu m'as fait mal.

Mais, le sorcier ne l'écouta pas et posa ses mains sur son ami pour l'étrangler. Les sons inaudibles, qui sortirent de la bouche de Remus, étaient couverts par les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. James et Lily, déjà loin n'entendait rien. Le jeune lycanthrope regarda Sirius dans les yeux, ce dernier n'avait aucune expression, il était totalement impassible. Il essaya alors de se débattre de toute ses forces, en poussant le jeune homme, en essayant de le pincer, de tordre ses bras ou de retirer ses doigts, mais rien ne marchait. Le loup-garou commençait à étouffer, il regarda au loin mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, il essaya d'atteindre sa baguette.

Il sentit du bout de ses doigts le morceau de bois qui dépassait de sa poche. Sirius le maintenait fermement contre la falaise, et le tenait à la gorge avec une force incroyable. Remus, alors qu'il sentait sa vue se brouiller, réussit à prendre sa baguette et la tendit vers son ami et lança en direction de sa tête le sortilège de Stupéfix.

Le sort atteignit Sirius à bout portant, propulsant le sorcier déjà hors d'état de nuire. Remus hurla à James et Lily de revenir. Sa première tentative de cri fut vaine, aucun son ne sortit, mais il réussit tout de même à lancer un son assez fort pour attirer l'attention du couple qui s'était arrêté, curieux de savoir où étaient leurs amis.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius était attaché dans le salon, immobilisé par la magie. Lily confectionnait une potion miracle, un recette qu'ils avaient appris l'année passée. Celle-ci permettait, en changeant les ingrédients, de stopper les effets de changement d'état d'âme ou de possession. Cette potion, très utile, était notamment utilisée par les Aurors sur les victimes de l'Impérium du seigneur Voldemort. En ces temps assez noirs, il n'était pas stupide d'apprendre sa confection aux élèves de septième année qui allaient être livrés au terrible monde gouverné par la peur qui régnait hors des murs de Poudlard.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Lily avait enfin finit la mixture.

- Bon, c'est prêt. J'y ai ajouté un peu de ses cheveux pour que l'effet soit immédiat.

- Lily, tes talents en potion m'étonneront toujours.

- Je sais, merci.

Ils firent ingurgiter de force la potion au garçon attaché. Ce dernier toussa, en recracha un peu, mais réussit à en avaler une grosse partie. Son corps fut secoué de tremblements, sa peau se raidit lui donnant une chair de poule effrayante. Puis contre toute attente, il se transforma en chien, glissant à travers les cordes. Les trois sorciers plaquèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes sur leur ami. Le chien lança un regard surpris autour de lui, marcha quelques pas et finit par s'écrouler sur le côté avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Il doit aller mieux. On va l'allonger sur le canapé et rester là; au cas-où.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Deux heures plus tard, alors que les trois amis commençaient à peine à mettre en relation l'état de leur ami, sa réaction étrange et l'invocation loupée quelques heures plus tôt, Sirius commença à se réveiller, émettant des grognements canins. Il se leva péniblement, et regarda ses amis, ses yeux étonnés rassurèrent les trois autres sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai l'impression de m'être prit une montagne sur la tête...

James prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu te rappelles avoir fait après l'invocation ?

- Quelle invocation ?

- L'invocation ratée, que tu as fais là, avec le cercle et tout...

- De quoi tu parles ? Je me souviens qu'on devait le faire, juste après manger, on traçait le cercle, je suis allé chercher les bougies en haut et puis, plus rien...

Les trois autres se regardèrent, ils décidèrent d'attendre le repas pour tout lui dire, même si Sirius hurlait qu'il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé. Enfin, autour d'un plat de pâte au fromage, ils lui racontèrent ce qui c'était passé. Il se retint d' éclater en sanglot, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Ce qu'il venait de traverser était épouvantable pour lui. Passer plusieurs heures sans se souvenir de rien, et pourtant, avoir accompli cet acte de sauvagerie sur Remus. Il s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi essayer de tuer son meilleur ami. Toutefois, une question essentielle se posa, une question qui pourrait bien les aider à tout résoudre et mettre fin aux horreurs que pratiquaient le mage noir depuis si longtemps. Si c'était lui.

- Qui m'a possédé ? Qui était à ma place quand j'ai essayé de tuer Remus ? Aurebois ? Donc il est là ? Sous forme invisible ? Il n'est pas dans un quelconque corps ?

- Ça on ne peut pas le savoir... Qui pourrait ? Et comment faire maintenant pour l'avoir ?

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait... Non...

Remus encouragea James à parler, alors que Sirius regardait attentivement les ecchymoses qui marquaient le cou du lycanthrope. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il était responsable de ses blessures. Qu'il ait essayé de tuer son ami, son confident. Depuis que James sortait avec Lily, il s'était rapproché de plus en plus de Remus au point d'en faire presque son meilleur ami, alors que James s'éloignait un peu. Il trouvait immonde qu'il puisse avoir tenté de le tuer.

- Si, vas-y dis, ça peut être utile.

- Et bien voilà. Déjà, on ne peut pas parler, s'il est là autour de nous, il entend tout...

L'idée de la présence du mage noir dans la pièce les glaça... Néanmoins, ils essayèrent de se rassurer comme ils purent.

- Non, il peut peut-être sentir des présences, mais ni voir ni entendre, il n'a pas de sens s'il n'a pas de corps, c'est évident...

Cependant, la présence qui flottait à l'étage n'était pas du même avis. Furieux d'avoir raté sa première attaque, il préparait son retour, et malgré ce que pensait les quatre sorciers, la présence entendait tout, voyait tout. Mais, il ne comprenait pas tout ce que pensait ses enfants, qui était cet Aurebois ?

- Bon, allons nous coucher.

- Maintenant ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller me coucher. Si on faisait un jeu.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils jouèrent aux cartes, et la bonne humeur revint grâce à Lily qui parvint à leur faire oublier la bâtisse et ce qu'elle contenait. Or, alors que la nuit était tombée, et que les quatre sorciers s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre du couple, un bruit qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien vint les déranger. Les grincements du planchers revinrent de nouveau.

Un long silence imprégnât soudain les adolescents. James chuchota à sa petite amie que ses grincements arrivaient fréquemment, et malgré qu'ils eurent essayé de savoir qui les créait, ils n'avaient jamais réussit. Seulement, Lily eut alors une idée géniale, inespérée, qui ravit et donna du baume aux trois autres sorciers.

- Si vous y allez à pied, ce qui est là haut vous entendra et se sauvera, soit par un passage secret, soit par transplanage, si c'est un sorcier. C'est normal que vous ne l'ayez jamais eu. Et si... On transplanait là haut ?

- Mais oui, quelle idée parfaite ! Si on transplane, on arrive directement dans la pièce, il ne pourra pas le temps de fuir.

Ils se mirent debout, convaincus, et sortirent leur baguette, prêt à stupéfier tout ce qui bougerait. Les trois garçon se tinrent à Lily et dans la seconde qui suivit, ils se trouvèrent dans la tourelle. James fut le premier à voir l'homme et à lui lancer son sortilège, suivit dans la seconde par Remus.

L'homme étranger s'effondra et ils le reconnurent, sauf la jeune fille qui ne l'avait jamais vu. Le vieux professeur gisait sur le sol. Gaël Lemenach' était l'étranger qui faisait grincer le plancher. La surprise ne faisait pas que se lire sur le visage des quatre adolescents, elle semblait palpable et consistante.

_Fin du chapitre_

_Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement le 12ème. Il n'en reste plus que 4 avant la fin. Après, suite ou pas ? On verra..._


	12. Première confrontation

_**Commentaire** : La rentrée pour la fanfiction sonne... Voici le chapitre 12 après quelques mois de retard. Un grand merci à mes lecteurs. A ma bêta-readeuse, JK ;) Je sais que tu détestes la fin, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi au prochain chapitre ^^ N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, c'est ce qui me motive et me fais avancer dans la fanfic._

**PREMIERE CONFRONTATION**

Dans les ténèbres de la tourelle, les trois adolescents reconnurent le vieil homme en hurlant. Leur surprise, sans précédent, leur donnait la nausée.

-Gaël !?

-Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Après avoir dépassé le coup de la surprise, le quatuor se retransplana dans le salon en emmenant le sorcier. Remus posa sur sa tête un sort d'anti-transplanage comme il l'avait appris avec Dumbledore, le jour où ils avaient capturé un Mangemort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Puis, Lily le réanima. Le sorcier affolé de se voir attaché, ferma les yeux un instant. Croyait-il qu'il rêvait ? Ou espérait-il se sauver en transplanant ? Dans tout les cas, il était au même endroit en rouvrant les yeux. Il tenta de bafouiller quelques mots.

-Les enfants, les enfants, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, détachez-moi s'il vous plait. Je suis votre ami, non ?

-On en est pas tellement sûr, maintenant. Que faisiez-vous dans la tourelle ?

-C'est un malentendu, je vous assure.

-Que faisiez-vous dans la tourelle ?

Lily s'approcha et décrocha la mâchoire de l'homme en lui administrant une gifle démesurée.

-Aaaao, ça fait mal ! C'est qui encore cette folle ?

-Cette folle, c'est ma copine. Maintenant expliquez-nous ce que vous faisiez là haut.

-C'est un accident, je voulais vous parler, et j'ai transplané au mauvais endroit. Dans le noir je ne voyais pas où j'étais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas reparti aussitôt.

-Pour nous dire quoi ?

-Et bien, euh... À présent, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, à vrai dire, ma mémoire me joue des tours à mon âge.

Alors que Sirius et Remus étaient assis, la baguette en position d'attaque, Lily et James tournaient autour du vieil homme comme des fauves autour de leur proie. Aucun des jeunes sorciers ne croyaient l'ancien professeur. C'est donc pour cela que Lily décida de créer un filtre de veritaserum.

-Tu saurais faire ça Lily, ici, avec les ingrédients du bord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, avec Slughorn, j'ai appris à faire de tout avec n'importe quoi. Il me faudra juste quelques ingrédients que je trouverais chez moi. Vive le transplanage, non ?

-En effet.

Le vieil homme se retint de ne pas hurler, peut-être se savait-il en faute ? Il se tut et se contenta de regarder les adolescents avec un regard sombre. La création de la potion prit du temps. Assez pour que la nuit se finissent, et assez pour laisser au soleil l'occasion de poindre son nez à travers les branches des arbres, qui bordaient le jardin, à l'ouest.

La nuit blanche n'avait pas l'air de fatiguer Lily qui rentra d'Angleterre avec une forme d'enfer, et les ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition finale de la potion. Une fois finie, elle ne prit pas le temps de se poser de questions sur sa validité et la fit ingurgiter de force au vieillard.

Ils attendirent un bon quart d'heure voir si le vieux n'allait pas flancher et mourir sous leur yeux, mais il continua à se taire, et à les fixer chacun leur tour. Alors, James commença l'interrogatoire :

-Que faisiez vous dans notre tourelle ?

-Je cherchais des documents.

-Quelle sorte de document ?

-Des documents trop dangereux pour vous.

-Je répète, quelle sorte de document ?

-Je cherchais la suite du "Tombeau du Phénix" que votre ami a trouvé dans la tour. Les documents qu'il a trouvé n'étant pas complet.

-Comment saviez-vous pour les documents de Sirius ?

-Je sais tout de vous, et j'ai eu accès à ses documents, j'ai les originaux, et ceux que vous cachez sous votre lit ne sont qu'une copie magique qui ne tiendras encore que quelques jours.

-Comment vous êtes vous procurez ses documents ?

-Je les ai volé.

-Comment ?

-Grace à une aide extérieure.

-Que contient la fin du livre ?

-Des recettes et des ordres de manipulations qui dépasse tout niveau de magie aujourd'hui atteint. Même votre cher Dumbledore, ou encore le jeune Voldemort ne connaissent pas ce niveau. Et heureusement pour vous.

-Qui le connait à par vous, et à quoi sert-il ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je le connaisse ? Si je le savais, serais-je attaché là comme un vulgaire sorcier de second rang ? La seule personne, à part Aurebois, qui s'en rapprocha le plus est un sorcier au nom de Woewyth. Il habitait dans l'Est de l'Europe. Décédé depuis longtemps. Il s'est donné la mort pendant que Grindelwald le torturait pour connaitre ses secrets. Quand à savoir à quoi il sert, nous en avons déjà discuté, et vous le savez.

Les informations qu'ils obtenaient étaient utiles, certes, mais ne les aidait certainement pas à résoudre leur problème, c'est-à-dire se débarrasser de l'esprit qui les pourchassait, sans doute celui d'Aurebois.

-Savez-vous comment nous pourrions faire disparaitre l'esprit d'Aurebois ? Il hante cette maison, nous le savons.

-Vous ne savez rien du tout, bande d'ignares. Croyez vous vraiment qu'un sorcier comme Aurebois se contenterait de vous tourner autour comme une mouche ? S'il est encore de ce monde, il l'est sous forme humaine et loin d'ici.

-Qui donc est cet esprit qui rode autour de la maison ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? C'est sans doute un esprit frappeur, ou je ne sais quel ectoplasme sans enveloppe, comme cet énergumène qui vivait dans votre château. Peeves je crois, non ? Quel plaie.

-Celui-là ne se contente pas de nous arroser, il essaye de nous tuer.

-Et je lui souhaite un grand courage, se débarrasser de petits fouineurs, comme vous, demande du courage.

À ses mots, un soudain écran de fumée noir envahit la pièce. James reconnut la farce, de la poudre d'obscurité. Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent la porte d'entrée était ouverte et Gaël avait disparu. Ils se jetèrent dehors à sa poursuite. Ils aperçurent alors, au fond du jardin, le vieillard qui courait vers la cabane, accompagné de l'enfant qu'ils avaient déjà vu roder dans les environs.

Sirius se jeta à sa suite, suivit de près par Remus.

-Stupéfix.

-Stupéfix.

Leurs rayons rouges qui s'accordaient avec le soleil levant se perdaient dans les fourrés sans toucher leur cible. Ils arrivèrent trop tard vers la cabane, les deux fuyards avaient disparu. Les quatre amis s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la petite cabane. Une nouvelle fois, ils en firent le tour, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils rentrèrent alors à la maison, déçus et frustrés d'avoir perdu la trace du vieil homme.

La matinée commençait juste, mais les quatre adolescents décidèrent de se reposer un peu. Ils voulaient récupérer leur nuit passée à préparer la potion et surveiller Lemenach'. C'est pour cela qu'ils proposèrent de dormir en alternance par groupe de deux. D'abord James et Lily dormirait de 7h à 11h, puis Sirius et Remus de 11h à 15h. L'idée sembla convenir à tout le monde et le couple d'amoureux quitta le salon pour aller s'allonger confortablement dans le lit à baldaquin de James. Quant aux deux autres, ils prirent possession du salon, et commencèrent à se chamailler sur les effets de certains sorts.

Ils en vinrent, après avoir insonorisé la pièce (ce qui donna aussi lieu à un concours), à tester leur sort sur des objets de la maison, et à inverser leur sort juste après. Le jeu leur prit presque toute la matinée, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même pour manger avant de réveiller les deux amoureux qui étaient restés silencieux, dans leur chambre à l'étage.

Puis, vint le tour où ils durent les réveiller. Après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, le réveil était plutôt dur, mais ils comprenaient que Sirius et Remus soient encore plus fatigués. Ils les laissèrent se coucher et prirent à leur tour possession du salon.

James s'affala sur le canapé et regardait la chaise où avait été attaché Lemenach quelques heures auparavant. Un étrange sentiment l'animait. Il avait l'impression bizarre que le siège, bien que vide, était toujours occupé. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et s'assit sur le canapé avec Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

-Alors ma douce Lily, comment trouves-tu la Bretagne ?

-Plutôt tranquille. Attends de voir ce qu'est devenu l'Angleterre sous la terreur de Tu-sais-qui. Mais j'avoue qu'un ennemi visible m'effraie moins qu'un ennemi invisible.

-Ouais, j'ai hâte de rentrer, mais on ne peut pas partir sans avoir tout réglé ici.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais je n'aime pas savoir le vieillard en liberté, j'ai l'impression qu'il en savait plus qu'on a pu en entendre. Si on avait pu lui poser d'autres questions, il nous aurait peut-être révélé certains détails croustillants.

-C'est vrai, c'est dommage.

-Dis-moi, mon amour ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Sers-moi encore dans tes bras. Je t'aime, James.

James obéit aussitôt. Ses signes de tendresses et d'amour lui manquaient quand il était séparé de Lily. Pouvoir l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait était presque devenu une drogue. Les autres trouvaient ça ridicule, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il entendait les trois petits mots, il était emporté ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Il... Il...

-Je... Je...

-Quoi ? James ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois... Je dois te tuer...

-Quoi ?

Les mains de James s'agrippèrent au cou de Lily et serrèrent aussi fort qu'il pouvait. À peine ses mains commençaient à compresser les veines de la jeune Gryffondor, que les yeux de la jeune fille s'injectaient de sang, et sa langue, par la compression du muscle, sortait de sa bouche en pendant. Les sons n'atteignaient pas ses lèvres et restaient coincés dans un gargouillement horrible.

Le yeux de James, eux, pleuraient. Son corps était incontrôlable, son esprit s'était envolé, mais ses larmes coulaient alors qu'il voyait mourir Lily sous ses yeux, et sous ses mains meurtrières.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se débattait, Lily arriva à envoyer son genoux dans les parties intimes de son amoureux. Sous le coup de la douleur intense, les doigts du jeune homme relâchèrent le cou meurtri de la jeune fille. Elle tenta d'hurler mais par trois fois les sons restèrent coincés, mais à la quatrième reprise, entre les larmes et toux douloureuse, son cri résonna dans la maison, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Remus et Sirius.

Le temps qu'ils redescendent, James était à nouveau sur Lily, la battant de coups de pied terribles. Son poing, une fois, atterrit sur le visage de sa petite-amie, mais à la deuxième tentative, un rayon rouge l'envoya voler contre la table.

Aussitôt, ce fut Remus qui sauta sur Lily, dans une haine furieuse qui déformait les traits d'habitude si sérieux du jeune homme. Sirius réagit aussi vite qu'il put. Il sauta sur son ami, en lui hurlant dessus.

-Remus, non, Remus arrête !

Rien n'y faisait, la rage du Gryffondor n'était pas contre Sirius, mais contre Lily, si bien qu'il n'essayait pas de se défendre ou de se dégager de Sirius, il continuait à se débattre pour atteindre Lily.

-Remus, contrôle-le ! CONTRÔLE-LE !

Mais les bras de Remus griffaient la jambe de Lily, essayant de s'y agripper pour la tirer vers lui, alors qu'allongé par terre, il était sous l'emprise de Sirius qui le tenait fermement.

-REMUS ! REMUS !

Puis le jeune homme arrêta. Il ne bougea plus. Sirius sous la surprise le relâcha et tout deux se relevèrent. Sirius, essoufflé, se tenait face à Remus et le scrutait dans les yeux. Lui aussi pleurait, mais pourtant son visage était impassible. Puis, le jeune loup-garou prit la parole.

-Me contrôler ? Mais qui peut me contrôler ? PERSONNE ! Personne, car je suis aussi bien lui, que toi, que elle, que cette loque affalé dans le coin là bas. Me contrôler ? Noooon, mais me tuer oui. Si vous y arrivez, avant que moi je ne vous tue.

Puis, dans un cri strident il sauta sur Sirius, et avant qu'il ne le touche, un rayon rouge traversa la pièce et l'atteignit dans le dos. Lily allongée dirigeait péniblement sa baguette vers le corps inanimé de Remus.

-Désolé Sirius... Désolé, je dois le faire...

-Quoi ? Quoi ?

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et l'atteignit à son tour alors que la violence du choc contrastait avec le sourd murmure de la jeune fille. Puis, elle fondit en larmes, et dans pop discret se transplana hors de la maison.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la maison, laissant les trois sorciers immobiles dans un perplexité mêlé d'horreur. Un soudain petit pop retenti, et on ne put qu'apercevoir une silhouette penchée sur James puis un autre pop et les deux disparurent.

Un troisième pop, puis un quatrième et c'était Remus qui disparaissait.

Enfin un cinquième et un sixième, et la pièce était vide.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, les trois sorciers reprenaient vie, et après une première suspicion, reste de la peur de la scène d'horreur qu'il avait subit, James sauta dans les bras de Lily en larmes. Cette dernière s'en sortait sans grande égratignure. Les marques bleutées sur son coup étaient impressionnantes, mais s'effaçaient déjà sous les pommades magiques que Lily transportait toujours avec elle. Sirius lui retrouvait peu à peu son humour.

-Lily, l'ange tombée du ciel ! Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours sauver tout le monde, avoir tout ce qu'il faut à ta disposition, au bon moment, et pratiquer aussi bien la magie.

-Si tu avais passé moins de temps à renifler les couloirs du château pendant les cours, peut-être que tu saurais en faire autant.

Remus, tout autant de James n'arrivait pas à parler, ils se dégoutaient tous les deux, et réfrénaient une nausée imminente. Seul James arriva à la garder en lui, mais pas Remus, qui prit la première fois la parole pour demander.

-Où sont les toilettes ?

Lily lui désigna le chemin, et Remus s'y précipita. James, à son tour, parla.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Au village d'à coté, dans une chambre d'hôtel que je viens juste de prendre. J'ai eu le temps de tout régler pendant que vous faisiez votre sieste dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais... Miss parfaite...

James ne comprenait pas comment ces deux là pouvaient plaisanter après ce qu'il venait de se passer. James voyait encore ses doigts presser le cou de Lily. Il voyait les yeux noyés d'incompréhension qui se remplissaient de mort, au fur et à mesure qu'il pressait ses mains ignobles sur son cou.

Remus revint, il était blanc et respirait difficilement. Il ne leur dit que quelques mots avant de sortir.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je suis désolé.

Les trois restant se regardèrent. Soudain, Sirius se leva à son tour.

-Je vais lui parler. Je reviens.

James et Lily restèrent seuls. L'ambiance restait tendue et derrière son sourire, Lily savait que James ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ecoute James, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, tu n'es pas l'auteur de ce geste. C'est cet esprit.

-Lily, je ne peux pas me le pardonner, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais impuissant.

Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Lily le prit dans ses bras, et retenant elle aussi ses larmes, elle essaya de le calmer et de le soutenir.

-Je sais, James. Je sais, je le voyais dans tes yeux, dans tes larmes, que ce n'était pas toi. Ce mal qui vit là-bas n'essaye pas seulement de nous détruire physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

-Lily, je voyais mes mains te tuer. J'ai vu ton regard m'implorer et je continuais de serrer plus fort. Je t'ai frappé au visage. Je l'ai vécu, mais pas seulement en tant que spectateur dans mon corps. J'agissais, malgré moi, mais c'est moi qui agissait. Je sentais bien ta peau sur les doigts, je sentais mes muscles se raidirent et une haine qui m'enveloppait et qui m'empêchait de lâcher.

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler dans les bras de Lily. Assis, au pied d'un lit miteux, ils restèrent tout deux dans le silence, bercés par les larmes et les pleurs. Dehors, Remus marchait le long du trottoir, frappant au passage une poubelle vide. Sirius était derrière lui et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Eh Remus, attends s'il te plait.

Arrivant à ses côtés, Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-À ton avis ?

-Ouais, je comprends. James est dans le même état.

-C'est pas pareil...

-Quoi, pourquoi ? Tu crois que se voir essayer de tuer sa copine, c'est pas affreux ?

-Oui, d'accord, c'est affreux. Mais, je trouve quand même que c'est pire pour moi.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Attend, Sirius, tu étais là bordel ! Tu l'as entendu ! Il a parlé, alors qu'il me possédait. Ce monstre s'est exprimé par MA voix. Maintenant le seul truc de lui qu'on connait, c'est par moi, par ma voix. C'est.... C'est... Je sais pas... Je me dégoute, j'ai envie de vomir, tout à l'heure en me regardant dans le miroir j'avais juste envie de me tuer.

-Remus, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai subi ça.

-BORDEL, SIRIUS! Tu comprends pas ! Non, tu n'as pas subi ça !

-Arrête d'hurler, Remus ! Tu crois que c'était pas pénible pour moi ? Tu crois que c'était pas pénible de me voir t'étrangler ? Te voir mourir par ma faute, alors que je t'...

-Oui ?

-Que je... que je tiens à toi. Et ça fait toujours mal de se voir étrangler son ami.

Le grand coup de vent qui passa dans la rue mit fin à leur discussion. Le froid les ramena à la réalité et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Dehors le temps se couvrait encore, et le soleil, caché derrière les nuages, commençait à disparaître. Ils rentrèrent vite rejoindre le petit couple puis ils finirent la soirée dans une crêperie non loin du village. L'ambiance moldue les rassurait, et ils purent, ne serait-ce que quelques temps, oublier les affres qui les tourmentaient. Puis ils rentrèrent, et tombèrent presque immédiatement dans sommeil.

De son côté, Gaël Lemenach marchait dans la campagne bretonne accompagné d'un enfant et d'une très vieille dame. Il regardait au loin la vieille bâtisse vide qui surplombait la falaise. La vieille femme le regardait en souriant et dit d'une voix tremblotante.

-Je crois bien que pour cette fois, tu vas devoir laisser ton égo de côté, et aider ces pauvres enfants. Sinon, ils vont mourir...

_**Fin du chapitre** : Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, en attendant, laissez moi donc une review. A bientôt, Dadzetos_


	13. Discution funeste

_**Chapitre 13**, où l'on réfléchit, l'on tente des expériences, apprend certaines choses, discute avec un mal étrange. Bonne lecture ce épisode, qui aurait du sortir vendredi, et qui est finit depuis longtemps, mais qui finalement à cause de quelques troubles techniques, s'est retrouvé ajourné à aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse donc avec cette suite, et j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review, a bientôt._

**DISCUSSION FUNESTE**

Dans la fraicheur de la rosée matinale, qui entourait les falaises, les pieds des quatre sorciers foulaient l'herbe qui poussait autour de l'épaisse bâtisse. C'était le matin, et nos quatre amis étaient revenus là où ils avaient dû affronter l'esprit enragé qui avait pris le contrôle de James et Remus. Le ventre noué, ces deux là, fort mal remis de cet évènement, n'avaient pu avaler le moindre morceau le matin même, à l'hôtel.

Ils avaient longtemps discuté, et pas seulement de l'esprit, car un autre problème arrivait : La pleine Lune. Ils avaient prévu de joindre le ministère de la magie française qui était au courant de la condition de Remus. Cependant, avec ce que se passait autour d'eux, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les faire venir sur place. Ils ne savaient que faire, et Sirius ressortit son idée d'enfermer Remus dans la grotte, mais Lily s'y opposa. Tout d'abord, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait cette grotte, même si elle était frustrée de ne pas la voir, et puis, elle pensait que c'était inhumain d'enfermer Remus dans un tombeau rempli de cadavres putréfiés qui se décomposaient dans une odeur infernale. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de solution.

Ils étaient seuls, sans aide d'un ministère quelconque, et allaient devoir s'arranger pour rentrer plus tôt que prévu, ou sinon la situation allait finir par se compliquer, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Un plan ?

-Fallait y penser plus tôt.

En effet, les compères sans vraiment y réfléchir étaient revenus sur ces lieux comme pousser par un instinct, un bon instinct. Et celui-ci ne les trompa pas quand ils aperçurent Gaël Lemenach, assis sur les marches du porche.

-Eh, mais c'est... ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Si j'arrive à l'attraper.

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui alors que le vieil homme ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

-Holà les enfants, doucement. Comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée ?

-Vous osez revenir ?

-Hélas, oui. Votre compagnie ne m'est plus aussi agréable qu'elle l'était au moment de notre première rencontre, mais je me dois de revenir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si je vous laisse faire, vos piètres efforts, pour détruire ce qu'il y a là-dedans, paraîtront sur la Une du journal. "Mort mystérieuse de quatre adolescents qui se seraient entre-tués dans une maison bretonne."

Mal à l'aise, et pointant leurs baguettes sur l'homme, ils s'approchèrent doucement. Aucun n'était rassuré de revoir l'homme, encore moins Lily, qui ne connaissait l'homme que depuis peu et ne le voyait autrement qu'étant l'ennemi numéro un. Car il était encore trop difficile pour elle de voir à travers l'esprit invisible un ennemi réel. Son esprit n'avait pas encore acquis toute cette matérialité qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle puisse l'appréhender physiquement. Cette impression était accentuée par le fait qu'elle était encore la seule à qui le fait d'être possédé n'était pas arrivé. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas totalement se le représenter.

-Que vous voulez-vous dire ?

-Que vous ne savez absolument rien ! Rien de rien, ou juste ce que j'ai bien voulu vous dire. À commencer par ce qui hante cette maison.

-Vous ne le savez pas non plus, sous le Véritasérum, hier, vous avez avoué ne rien savoir.

-Quelle est mignonne, cette petite. Croyais-tu que ta petite potion allait vraiment marcher ? Je connais le professeur Slughorn, et il aurait été fort déçu. Un vrai sérum met plusieurs mois à se faire.

-Donc, tout ce que vous nous avez dis est faux ?

-Non, le début était vrai, sur ma connaissance etc... Cependant, juste avant de vous faire faux bond, j'ai préféré ne pas tout révéler ce que je savais sur cet esprit. Mais, quand j'ai vu ce qui a failli vous arriver hier, j'ai préféré agir. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, quoi que vous en pensiez, et je ne veux pas avoir quatre morts sur la conscience.

Les sorciers de Poudlard se calmèrent un peu et Sirius osa même s'asseoir non loin de Lemenach.

-Nous vous écoutons.

-D'accord. Mais pourquoi ne pas se tenir plus confortablement à l'intérieur ? À moins que vous ayez peur ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'il pourrait...

-Rien du tout... S'il était là, je le sentirais bien mieux que vous.

Sans trop vraiment y croire, les quatre amis rentrèrent avec le vieillard et s'assirent autour de la table. Lemenach tint à avoir la même place que la veille, pour d'après lui : "Mieux sentir tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient."

Il s'expliqua alors sur ce qu'il croyait vraiment savoir.

-De mon simple avis, cet esprit n'est que celui d'un être torturé. Et qui peut, ici, être plus torturé que ses pauvres enfants que nous avons vu pourrir dans cette étrange cave, au fond de la grotte ? Il se peut même que cet esprit ne soit que le travail mal fini d'Aurebois sur une de ses pauvres victimes.

-Hum... C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Sirius essayait de donner le change, mais on voyait très bien qu'il n'avait rien crû du tout.

-Et comment pourrions-nous le battre ?

-Hum... À vrai dire, c'est la question à un million.

-Un million ?

-Vous savez le jeu ? Le jeu moldu ? Non ? C'est pas grave laissez tomber. Comment le battre ? Je trouve que la question est assez mal formulée, puisqu'à proprement parler nous ne pouvons pas le battre. Toutefois, nous pouvons espérer pouvoir l'annihiler, le supprimer, le faire disparaitre. Pour cela je ne vois qu'un moyen. Un moyen que j'ai découvert lors de mes recherches sur Aurebois.

Il marqua une pause, et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge. Tous, sauf Lily, pressentaient ce qui allait suivre, un de ses habituels longs discours de professeur, sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

-Il s'est avéré, et vous en avez fait la triste découverte, que cet esprit, en plus d'être libre dans l'espace et le temps, peut prendre et quitter n'importe quel corps humain (ou animal s'il le désire) sans être détruit si celui-ci est attaqué. Lors de mes études j'ai découvert que l'unique but de ces esprits était, la plupart du temps, de retrouver leurs corps d'origine. Il y a des cas, très rares, qui témoignent en ma faveur.

Tout d'abord, Aurebois lui-même, qui dans ses premières expériences, à dû se confronter à la perte de son corps. Mais, également, des sorciers comme Woewyth, qui avaient réussi à diviser leur âme en fragments. Pendant que Woewyth entamait le processus de division, Grindelwald a essayé de le tuer. Pourtant, il n'a réussi qu'à détruire la moitié de son âme. La seconde moitié, seule et perdue, a dû chercher son corps. Si je me souviens bien, ses tentatives ont toutes échoué et il vivrait, encore maintenant, sous forme d'esprit dans quelques contrées éloignées de l'Europe de l'Est. Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ? Parler autant à mon âge m'assèche la bouche.

Il profita de cette pause pour se racler de nouveau la gorge, et reçut le verre d'eau, que lui apporta Remus, comme une bénédiction. Il en but quelques gorgées, puis le reposa sur la table. Lily faisait sentir son impatience, pas très à l'aise face au vieil homme, elle n'était pas non plus adepte des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en dehors de Poudlard. Même la bonne élève, qu'elle fût dans la prestigieuse école de magie, redoutait ce cours ennuyeux soutenu par le professeur Binns.

-Venons-en au fait. Comment faire disparaitre cet esprit ? Je vais être généreux et vous épargnez les longs discours de mes recherches sur ce sujet. Mais voilà, il se trouve que je pense connaitre la méthode, même si je n'ai jamais pu la tester jusqu'ici. Je vais vous en parler, mais d'abord, nous devons nous rendre dans la grotte.

-Ah, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de la voir cette grotte.

Comme à son habitude Lily s'attacha à ses amis, et Gaël se téléporta seul, directement sur les lieux. La jeune gryffondor avait le désavantage de ne pas connaitre la grotte visuellement et ne pouvait donc pas s'y rendre directement par le transplanage. Par conséquent, elle décida qu'ils feraient halte sur la plage et effectueraient le reste du chemin à pied.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grotte, celle-ci était déjà ouverte et le vieux sorcier les attendait à l'intérieur. Il avait admirablement bien éclairé la sinistre pièce avec une dizaine de feux placés en cercle autour de l'autel. Comme pour la première fois, les jeunes sorciers avaient senti l'odeur insoutenable de la mort, à l'entrée même de la grotte. Cette odeur âcre leur donna rapidement des haut-le-cœur, et ils s'appliquèrent tous le sortilège de _têtenbull_.

Une fois dans la pièce, le vieillard leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les trois garçons s'appliquèrent mais la petite Lily, encore choquée par les monceaux de cadavres, n'osait s'approcher tellement l'horreur de la grotte l'emplissait.

-Finalement, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas été si pressée. Au moins, je sais quels rêves vont accompagner mes nuits pour les trois prochains mois.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, j'ai besoin de vous pour effectuer une tâche plutôt sordide et horrible, j'en conviens.

-Quel tâche ?

-Et bien, tout d'abord nous allons devoir appeler l'esprit. Je vais tenté de le prendre en moi. J'espère pouvoir le contrôler un peu. Et si on y arrive, il faut savoir quel est son nom, juste son nom et nous pourrons ensuite l'avoir. Pour le retirer de mon corps, je me débrouillerais.

-Oui, mais comment l'attirer ?

-Ça ne vas pas être difficile, je sais déjà qu'il est ici. Préparez vos baguettes, vous devez m'empêcher de bouger, mais je dois pouvoir parler.

Les quatre sorciers sortirent leur baguette. Inquiets, ils se regardaient avec appréhension : ils s'attendaient presque à ce que les morts se redressent seuls.

-Êtes-vous prêt ? Parce que ça commence, maintenant !

Lemenach alla s'allonger directement sur l'autel et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Effrayés, les quatre adolescents ne savaient quoi faire. Sirius réagit le premier et lança un sort qui ligota le sorcier. Ses traits s'ornèrent d'un bref sourire, puis son visage redevint neutre, tellement neutre qu'on eu l'impression qu'il avait quitter ce monde, et qu'il était mort à l'image des autres cadavres de la cave enchantée.

Il ne bougea soudainement plus, et cela dura un certain temps, mais assez pour que les adolescents commencent à s'inquiéter. Remus, en particulier, était effrayé par la présence de l'esprit, plus que les autres encore, il le sentait autour de lui. Le jeune homme le craignait tellement qu'il avait bien peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps dans cette grotte. Son envie de s'enfuir en courant grandissait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il sentait le regard de l'esprit sur lui, il le sentait avec une telle que bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas.

Remus, en tant que loup, ne craignait pas la magie étrange. Il ne craignait pas les bizarreries de la nature, furent-elles magiques, car au final, au vu des sorciers d'aujourd'hui, il en était une. Mais, celle-ci était insaisissable, incompréhensible, et finalement tellement noire, qu'il avait peur de s'y perdre s'il s'y attachait trop. Pourtant, il était curieusement attiré par cette force. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas attiré que par cette force, mais également par tout ce mystère, et par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il redoutait : Aurebois. Oh oui, Aurebois l'attirait étrangement.

-Et , alors ? Il va venir.

Lily courroucée ordonna à son petit-ami de se taire.

-Chuuut

C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit. Tout marcha selon le plan de Gaël. Ce dernier fut d'abord prit d'un rapide coup qui le fit se soulever comme un spasme. Puis, le calme revint, enfin il rouvrit les yeux, et resta quelques temps ainsi, allongé, attaché, sans parler et immobile.

Soudain, sa tête se tourna vers les enfants, et l'horreur qu'ils lurent dans ses yeux fit un moment détourner les siens à Lily. Sa bouche se tordit et les mots sournois de l'esprit sortirent dans un vomi de haine.

-Comment faites-vous, comment fait-il pour me retenir ?

C'est James qui décida de prendre la parole.

-Comment faites-vous, vous ? Pour être ainsi, sans corps, libre dans l'espace et le temps, hors des contraintes humaines de la vie et de la mort ?

-Tu t'exprimes bien gamin, mais tes questions n'attendent aucune réponse. Réponds aux miennes ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas quitter ce corps ? Comment fait-il pour me retenir ?

-L'homme que vous tenez est un grand sorcier !

-Un sorcier ? Comment ça ?

-Un sorcier, comme mes amis et moi, comme vous.

-Vous me traitez de sorcier ? Est-ce donc ça ? J'ai connu un sorcier il y a fort longtemps, du moins à défaut de le connaitre je l'ai malheureusement rencontré à mes dépends, il n'était pas comme vous.

-Parlez-vous d'Aurebois ?

-Comment le saurais-je ?

-Dites-nous ce qui vous êtes arrivé, peut-être pourrions-nous vous aider.

-M'aider ? Oh, cela risque bien d'être inutile jeunes gens, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai juste besoin de vous tuer.

-Vous ne sortirez pas de là de toute façon.

-Sauf si je tue ce corps... N'ais-je pas d'autre choix puisque votre vieil ami se refuse à m'expulser ?

Le silence s'abattit dans la grotte sordide. Rien n'avait été prévu pour ce risque. Ils n'osaient pas le considérer comme du bluff. Cependant, quelque chose leur disait que s'il pouvait tuer Gaël pour se débarrasser de son corps, il l'aurait fait depuis le début sans prendre la peine de parler. Ils n'osaient pourtant pas le lui faire remarquer. Bizarrement, Sirius aperçut la main de Gaël se soulever doucement et prendre la forme d'un pouce.

Il le montra discrètement à ses amis qui pensèrent comme lui, il bluffait bien, et les risques dans ce genre de situation, étaient inévitables.

-Si vous en aviez la possibilité de le faire, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau, mais il se ressentait du côté de l'esprit et non plus du leur.

-Je m'appelle Roger, je ne sais pas en quelle année nous sommes, mais je sais que la dernière fois que j'avais un corps, c'était en 1920. Je n'ai plus de souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, ils n'ont pas filtré les années comme moi et sont tombés ça et là sur le chemin.

-Parfait, Roger ! Auriez-vous vu celui qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

-Non, il était comme moi, un sans-corps. Mais, je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est les corps que j'ai tué. Comme cette femme et son mari.

-Et le bébé ?

-Quel bébé ? Il n'y avait pas de bébé....

Mais, il n'en dit pas plus et soudain, le corps de Gaël fut pris de convulsions. L'expression des yeux changea et il n'eut le temps que de dire :

-Vite, délivrez-moi et transplanez-vous à l'hôtel. Je vous y rejoindrais, dans un petit moment.

Sirius eut le réflexe d'accrocher sa main droite à James et de son autre, Lily, tout en entourant Remus, avec les deux. Remus tourna sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'autel dont les glyphes gravées avaient bizarrement disparu. Et alors qu'il le remarquait, et que son sort touchait Gaël, il fut emporté avec ses amis, à l'hôtel.

-Et, vous n'avez pas vu ? Les glyphes sur l'autel, les trucs gravés le long du bloc, tout avait disparu.

-Pas vu, mais la question que je me pose, c'est comment a-t-il su que nous étions, là ?

-Pas la moindre idée.

Dehors dans la rue, les gens se préparaient pour aller au bistrot manger un morceau, et ceux, qui travaillaient, rentraient chez eux en voiture, la tête dans leur quotidien, bien loin des intrigues qui pouvaient les mettre en danger à seulement quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Ils attendirent quelques temps, puis commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Gaël ne revenait pas, et les heures passaient. Ils prirent la décision d'aller manger, leurs ventres criant famine. Après qu'ils aient commandé leur repas, le sorcier arriva, habillé différemment, avec un costume moldu, (ce qui les étonna en comparaison avec ses longues robes noires).

-Je m'excuse les enfants, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et il se trouve que j'ai fait avancé deux- trois choses.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, quand il est sorti de mon corps, il a tenté une seconde attaque, mais matérielle. La grotte était sur le point de s'effondrer, et par la même occasion, détruire tous les cadavres, nous empêchant de nous débarrasser de lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, en fait, elle a tenu, et cette solidité à mon avis, n'a rien à voir avec la densité des roches.

-Au fait, vous nous avez pas dit comment on allait s'y prendre.

-C'est simple et très difficile à la fois. Il faut l'enfermer dans son corps originel, c'est la seule solution, dirons-nous. Une autre existe, mais elle serait trop douteuse et trop longue. Il faudrait créer une puissante potion de régénérescence, mais pour cela il faut...

-du sang, des os, et d'autre choses véritablement dégoutantes que l'on devrait arracher à ses relations les plus proches.

-C'est vrai, vous êtes douée en potion, miss Lily. Mais nous ne pouvons pas trouver ses ancêtres comme ça, et vu qu'il est moldu, alors la potion risquerait d'être inutile. En tout cas, restons sur ma technique. Il faut donc l'attirer dans son corps et pour cela, une petite incantation s'impose. Bien loin de vos ridicules cercles moldus et vos craies bon marché.

-D'accord. Mais, comment savoir si son corps est dans la grotte et comment le trouver ?

-Pour ça, pas besoin de s'en préoccuper... Il se trouve qu'en voulant transplaner les corps, j'en ai pris un au hasard, qui était déjà en état de momification. Quand j'étais sur le point de m'enfuir alors que je croyais que tout allait s'éffondrer, j'ai tenté, dans un pitoyable dernier effort, de sauver un corps sur plusieurs dizaines. C'est alors qu'il a retenté de m'attaquer et est passé au travers de la momie. Par conséquent, celle-ci était son corps.

-Ouah, quel hasard, bizarrement je n'y crois pas...

-Faites ce que vous voulez, en retournant dans la tombe, vous trouverez bien la momie.

-Euh... Je ne vous comprends pas là... Cela ne devait pas le faire disparaitre ça ?

-Si. Cependant, quand il est entré dans le corps, ça l'a réanimé, malgré sa décomposition.

-Mais, comment ? Comment ? C'est impossible !

-Je sais, je sais, je ne justifie rien. Il faudra y retourner demain pour en savoir plus.

-Demain ? Demain, alors qu'on pourrait y aller aujourd'hui ? Il nous reste toute l'après midi !

-J'ai dit demain, je dois aller faire quelques recherches spécifiques.

-Arrêtez avec vos recherches ! Ce n'est pas ça qui nous aidera, il nous faut du concret, là maintenant. Une momie se balade dans une grotte infectée de cadavres, alors que... je présume que l'entrée est toujours ouverte.

-Non, j'ai fermé avant de partir.

-Oh, bien... De mieux en mieux...

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis, mais alors je vous déconseille d'aller dans cette grotte parce que vous risquez de ne pas apprécier ce que vous y trouverez.

Il ne dit plus rien et James ne répondit pas. Leur silence fut allongé par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui leur apporta leur déjeuner composé d'un croque-monsieur orné d'une salade et de quelques frites.

-Ecoutez les enfants, je suis ravi que vous preniez cette histoire pour une rigolade, mais si vous voulez vraiment devenir sérieux, attendez-moi, je reviendrais demain matin très tôt, avant que le jour se lève pour qu'on puisse y aller. Car j'ai peur que la prochaine rencontre fasse du bruit. Maintenant, je vous laisse.

Il les laissa, en effet, ne disant rien de plus, les quittant simplement. Il ne revint pas de la journée. Et les quatre sorciers, énervés de ces derniers évènements qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, ne savaient que faire pour s'occuper. Ils ne voulaient pas retourner à la maison, et pourtant ils le durent. Ils y transplanèrent et récupérèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient laissé là-bas, non sans tristesse pour les trois garçons, qui malgré les intrigues de la maison, avaient passé de bon moment dans ces chambres et dans la cuisine. Remus regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Une goute de sueur glissa dans sa nuque, il sentait toujours la présence. Mais, elle était différente de la folie du prétendu Roger. Sirius la ressentit également quand il s'allongea une dernière fois sur le lit. Du moins, le croyait-il.

James aussi avait du mal à quitter sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait ses vacances, il avait pensé à des nuits amoureuses avec des câlins avec sa Lily, pendant le peu de jours où elle était là. Il pensait aux ballades qu'ils auraient dû faire, les visites des lieux hautement magiques qui témoignaient du balbutiement de la magie telle qu'ils la concevaient aujourd'hui avec Merlin et les enchanteurs de la Table Ronde.

Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Merlin depuis qu'il savait qu'il était confronté à une force qui avait été en lien direct avec le meilleur ami de ce grand sorcier légendaire. Aurebois était bizarrement absent des légendes du Graal, absent et malgré cela, présent dans la réalité aux côtés de Merlin. Tout ça le dépassait un peu, lui simple petit sorcier tout juste sorti de l'école de Poudlard, mais comme Remus et Sirius qui pensaient à leur lit, James était loin de connaitre son futur. Il était loin de savoir qu'il serait un acteur principal de l'histoire magique, qu'il ne serait pas oublié à travers les âges. James ne le savait pas. James ne savait pas non plus que dans le ventre de sa belle Lily, des petites cellules se multipliaient, donnant vie à son fils.

Leurs affaires agglutinées dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué, les quatre amis décidèrent de profiter finalement du temps qu'il leur restait, et c'était peut-être le dernier, pour préparer leur départ, et acheter quelques souvenirs pour leur proches, et généreusement ils se cotisèrent pour faire un cadeau à l'oublié : Peter. Ce dernier, parti en vacances un mois à l'étranger avec ses parents, n'avait pas vraiment été informé de ce voyage. Il l'avait été, mais qu'après avoir demandé à Sirius pourquoi toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, empilées devant le seuil de la maison de James.

Puis, ils dinèrent et se couchèrent tôt, car ils redoutaient le réveil matinal de Gaël. Ainsi, assez peu fatigués, malgré la tension qui les étreignait depuis quelques jours, ils eurent du mal à s'endormir, et le sommeil se fit long à désirer, mais quand il s'empara des quatre adolescents, il ne les lâcha pas jusqu'au petit matin où l'entrée fracassante de Gaël les tira violement de leur lit.

_Fin de ce chapitre, merci de laisser des reviews, on se voit bientôt dans une semaine, pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette partie. Donc à la prochaine._


	14. Prisonniers de la maison

_Voici donc le chapitre 14, où l'on se bat, où l'on est aveuglé, où l'on voit des choses terrifiantes, et où l'on lâche un très mauvais "oh, oh..." qui n'augure rien de bon... Bonne lecture de cet avant dernier chapitre, merci à ceux qui ont déjà tout lu jusqu'ici... Faut le faire, tat mon écriture est un peu fouillis... et lourde..._

_En tout cas je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture, et je vous rejoins à la fin du chapitre_

**PRISONNIER DE LA MAISON**

Effectivement, Gaël tint sa parole, et ce ne sont pas nos quatre adolescents, réveillés brutalement par les coups contre la porte, qui nous dirons le contraire. Trois coups, graves, résonnèrent dans la chambre des sorciers, trois coups plutôt inattendus dans ce petit matin, car il était 4h, et trois coups qui annonçaient l'entrée en scène de Gaël.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que James se lève, ce qu'il était en train de faire, et entra directement dans la chambre pour se précipiter vers les volets.

-J'avais dis tôt, et tôt c'est maintenant, alors debout bande de feignants. Habillez-vous, vous prendrez votre douche au retour, vous en aurez surement plus besoin. Comment ouvre-t-on ces satanés volets ? Rah, ces moldus, je vous jure, ils sont d'un compliqué.

Sirius grogna sous la couette tandis que Lily éveilla, en elle, toute l'humeur exécrable qu'un matin aussi précipité pouvait créer.

-Bonjour à vous aussi. Oh oui, nous allons bien, merci de vous en préoccuper.

-Pourquoi votre amie parle toute seule ? Ça lui arrive souvent ?

Déjà en début de journée, la jeune fille et le vieux professeur se cherchaient des noises. Finalement, Lily renonça, pas encore totalement réveillée, elle n'écouta pas les conseils du vieil homme, en ultime défi, et partit prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous furent enfin prêts. Ils décidèrent de partir.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, à part la chasse aux zombies ?

-Eh bien au moins ça, n'est ce pas le principal but de mon aide, et de toute cette histoire ?

-Oui, mais bon, c'est tout ? Je sais pas, si je devais faire une liste de toutes mes questions, il me faudrait une bibliothèque. Tenez, par exemple: Pourquoi est-ce que lui a été transformé en esprit et pas les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait encore une chambre cachée avec les documents d'Aurebois ? Documents que j'aimerais bien que vous nous rendiez. Et puis, pour l'esprit, Roger, nom ridicule au passage, a-t-il dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé alors qu'une vieille légende raconte que les policiers entendaient encore le cri alors qu'il était mort ? Surtout que nous, nous avons bien vu la chambre sans oublier que sa fermeture magique était plutôt louche.

-Bon, vos questions ne mènent à rien. Quant aux documents, je les enverrais à Dumbledore sitôt mes travaux terminés. Vu la dangerosité des informations qu'ils contiennent, je préfère qu'ils restent en mains sûres.

Ils reprirent leur discussion après s'être transplanés devant l'entrée de la grotte.

-D'ailleurs je me demande ce que penserait ce cher Dumbledore de toute cette histoire, il va falloir lui faire un rapport en arrivant, j'en suis presque sûr.

L'entrée caverneuse de la grotte s'ouvrait à eux. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, sans plus attendre. Les odeurs avaient disparu, ce qui laissait supposer que Gaël avait bien fermé la porte avant de partir. Toutefois, cela leur semblait étrange. Devant l'entrée cachée, ils se recouvrirent tous la tête avec un _têtenbulle_. La porte s'ouvrit sous la baguette de Gaël et aussitôt les quatre adolescents, qui le suivaient de prêt, éclairèrent la pièce répugnante avec leur baguette. Des petits feux s'envolèrent pour se poser aux coins de la grotte, les flammes vacillantes faisaient danser les ombres, cachant ainsi la présence de Roger parmi les monceaux de cadavres. Il ne le virent pas d'abord, mais un râle sur le fond gauche les interpella. Ils s'approchèrent avec une certaine crainte et virent l'homme allongé au sol.

-J'en reviens pas. Regardez son état. Hier encore, il ressemblait à une momie décharnée, et là il ressemble presque à un cadavre récent, il rajeunit, ou il régénère, j'en sais rien. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Vous... Vous... Tuer...

-Il parle.

-Tuer... Tuer... Là-haut... Sorcier...

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-J'en sais rien.

D'un coup, les hésitations s'arrêtèrent et il se releva subitement pour sauter sur Remus qui se trouvait être le plus prêt de lui. Arrachant avec ses longs ongles la peau de son cou, blessant le pauvre jeune sorcier qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, Remus tomba lourdement sur le sol, accablé par le poids de Roger. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt, et prit la baguette de Remus.

-Je vous ai vu vous en servir, je connais vos sorts et je peux vous battre.

Gaël s'interposa devant Remus et répondit violemment au cadavre de nouveau en vie.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu sois un sorcier, pour pouvoir utiliser ta magie, sale ordure.

-Et bien, mon expérience d'ectoplasme devrait me servir.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Gaël et sans dire un mot envoya un sort rouge, qui ressemblait en tout point à un Stupefix. La réponse de Gaël ne se fit pas attendre. Un combat virulent commença alors, et les quatre amis décidèrent de se retirer à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils trainèrent donc Remus, qui saignait assez abondamment. Lily lui administra les premiers soins, sous les tremblements de la grotte qui subissait les sorts lancés à tout va des deux combattants. James et Sirius avaient tiré leurs baguettes prêts à l'utiliser, mais Lemenach leur donna un ordre précis.

-N'intervenez pas ! N'intervenez surtout pas, il est trop fort, il vous tuerait. Si je perds, quitter les lieux et prévenez Dumbledore. Surtout, ne revenez pas seul sinon...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, évitant de justesse un sort qui lui déchira une mèche de ses longs cheveux grisonnants. Ils n'intervinrent donc pas et regardèrent impuissants le combat, à la fois magnifique, spectaculaire et horrible, qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les sorts claquaient des baguettes dans un vrombissement qui rendrait sourd un troll. Les couleurs tourbillonnaient, voletaient, se mélangeaient. Les éclairs s'écrasaient sur les murs de la grotte, faisant trembler toute la terre dans un grondement sourd. Le plus impressionnant était la vitesse de gestuelle de l'être décharné appelé Roger. Il se mouvait avec une vitesse incroyable, évitant avec merveille les sorts de Gaël. Celui-ci bougeait très peu, mais sa baguette faisait des moulinets invraisemblables qui renvoyaient toutes les couleurs mortelles qui menaçaient son porteur.

-Vite, cassons-nous d'ici avant que tout s'écroule.

-On ne peut pas abandonner Gaël.

-Il se transplanera au moindre problème, c'est bon, allez venez.

Remus ne réussit pas à faire fuir ses amis, et dans leur hésitation, ils restèrent encore quelques temps devant le combat qui semblait s'éterniser.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'un elfe de maison se téléporte devant vous, un coup de Gaël atteignit la momie qui s'effondra au sol. Les quatre adolescents s'avancèrent en silence vers le cadavre du cadavre de Roger. Gaël s'en approcha aussi, avançant avec prudence, et faisant signe aux jeunes sorciers d'en faire autant.

Il ne bougeait plus, mais son regard étincelait encore de vie, ou d'une lueur extrêmement étrange à définir.

-Il est mort.

-Oui, depuis les années 30.

-Ah ah, je veux dire mort vraiment ? Il ne va pas se relever ?

-Eh bien, en fait je crois que j'ai réussis à le toucher avec le sort de Stupefix, alors je ne crois pas qu'il soit tout à fait hors d'état de nuire.

Un temps de repos s'établit ou le silence puenfin respirer un peu. James n'étais toujours pas rassuré, il demanda donc au vieil homme.

-Alors, il représente toujours une menace ?

-Oui, allez-y, achevez-le !

-Comment ça ?

James était interloqué par la directe brutalité qui s'émanait soudain de Gaël, il avait l'impression que c'était le même homme qu'ils avaient interroger après l'avoir surpris dans la tourelle, un homme froid, dur et brutal, bien loin de la sympathie rayonnante qui rayonnait d'habitude sur son visage. Gaël insista encore une fois pour que James finisse le geste.

-Eh bien, allez-y, pointez votre baguette et achevez-le. C'est simple, non ?

-C'est votre combat, c'est à vous de le faire.

-Et, ça se dit sorcier.

Les quatre amis regardèrent le sorcier français comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Certes, il fallait se débarrasser de lui, mais entre le penser, et tenir fermement sa baguette à bout-de-nez pour lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, c'était autre chose.

Cependant, le vieux professeur ne fut pas pris de compassion, visa directement la poitrine décharnée et sèche de la momie, et dans un souffle sec, murmura Adava Kedavra. La violence du choc les fit reculer. Puis, ils s'y approchèrent de nouveau, et là plus aucune flamme ne semblait vivre dans l'ancien policier.

-Bon, c'est fini cette fois.

-Il me semble bien, en effet.

-Les enfants, cette histoire était particulièrement difficile, mais à la fin, très divertissante. J'espère, vous en conviendrez, que vous garderez toute cette histoire pour vous. Il s'agit là de quelques secrets dangereux qui pourraient mettre en branle tout le gratin sorcier, s'il en était au courant. Imaginez votre ennemi, Voldemort, avec ce pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance, et j'espère que seul le professeur Dumbledore en entendra parler. Sur ce je vous laisse, peut-être nous reverrons-nous en des circonstances moins dramatiques.

Il se transplana ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie. Les sorts d'éclairage commençaient doucement à diminuer laissant les quatre sorciers dans la pénombre de la grotte. Regardant l'affreux cadavre à leurs pieds, les jeunes gryffondors décidèrent de partir aussi, et se transplanèrent sous l'appui de Lily, jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, désormais saine.

oOo

Les quatre amis s'assirent dans la maison maintenant vide de leurs affaires. Ils aidèrent d'abord Remus qui était blessé, Lily le pansa plus soigneusement que dans la grotte. Il semblait aller mieux, bizarrement le saignement s'était arrêté et la plaie semblait cicatriser rapidement.

-Eh bien, Remus, tu te remets vite.

-La lune qui arrive me donne certains avantages, notamment en régénérescence.

Une fois Remus soigné, les quatre sorciers décidèrent de manger. L'aventure des combats leur ayant ouvert l'appétit, si mystérieux que cela pouvait-être. Ils pensaient rentrer à l'hôtel et manger dans une petite gargote mais il leur restait cependant encore un frigo rempli qui n'attendait qu'une chose : être vidé, sans aucun répit, par les mains sculptrices et cuisinières de Remus. Il prépara un repas délicieux malgré sa jambe qui le lançait encore. Il avait ordonné à ce qu'on le laisse faire sans leur aide, car à part lui, les autres étaient catastrophique en cuisine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tous se réunirent dans le salon, autour de la grande table en bois.

-Bon, bon. On se le fait, ce débriefing ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Lily décida de commencer.

-Alors, que savons nous ? À priori, Roger, ou cette chose infâme qui se faisait appeler par ce prénom, est mort. Gaël ne s'est pas éternisé pour nous expliquer les détails, mais il me semble que nous ne craignons plus rien.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé sa manière de partir un peu grossière. Pas d'accolade amicale, ou de courbette solennelle. Je dois dire que les bonnes manières françaises que je m'étais imaginé ne doivent exister que dans les livres poussiéreux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il aurait pu rester et nous faire des adieux plus corrects.

-Enfin, il nous a quand même sauvé la vie, nous lui sommes redevables, et comme lui, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de rester dans ses lieux. Surtout, après le combat qu'il a dû tenir face à l'autre, je pense bien qu'il était plutôt pressé de quitter tout ça pour se reposer. Et puis, vous avez vu son âge ? Moi, je le comprends.

-Bon, à part ça. Cela ne vous semble pas bizarre que tout d'un coup, cet esprit se mette à avoir des pouvoirs magiques ?

-Et bien, il en avait bien avant, en étant esprit.

-Oui, mais là c'était des pouvoirs de sorciers, et c'est un moldu.

-Peut-être pas....

Remus entrait enfin dans la discussion.

-Peut-être pas... Peut-être qu'au contraire c'était un sorcier d'origine moldue, qui n'avait pas été contacté par Poudlard, ou plutôt Beaubâtons ici... Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est le seul à avoir réagi autrement à l'expérience d'Aurebois. S'il avait utilisé que des cobayes moldus, il n'aurait pas encore pu remarquer ce détail. Et c'est d'ailleurs cet évènement qui coïncide avec son départ des lieux. Il n'est plus revenu ici.

-Oui, peut-être, mais ça reste vraiment vague comme idée. Pour changer de sujet... Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, que faisons-nous de Remus ?

-Euh, je suis là...

-Excuse-moi, qu'allons-nous faire pour te mettre hors de danger, et loin de risque d'attaque ? Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas t'enfermer dans cette cave, c'est horrible.

-Si on le mettait, je sais pas, dans un pièce entièrement fermée, sans lumière du dehors, il ne se transformerait pas ?

-Erreur, on a déjà essayé dans les cachots de Poudlard. La transformation s'effectue plus tard dans la nuit, mais elle reste néanmoins présente. Au moins dans la cave, il ne pouvait pas sortir et blesser quelqu'un.

-Le problème reste que même en l'y mettant, il n'y a que Gaël qui arrivait à ouvrir ou fermer l'entrée.

-En détruisant l'entrée, c'est bon, et puis Lily fait le transplanage ce soir. Elle récupèrera Remus demain matin.

-Pourquoi pas. Essayons. Je m'en fiche de rester avec les cadavres, quand je suis en loup-garou, je dois dire que l'environnement qui m'entoure m'influence peu, et m'indiffère totalement. Je suis plus à la recherche de proie, pour satisfaire la violence qui veut sortir de ce corps déformé.

-Ah...

-Oui, comme tu dis...

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis James en arriva à la conclusion suivante :

-Il faut rentrer... On a qu'à rentrer ce soir, et puis, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi pas, de toute façon, je crois que j'ai plus trop envie de rester ici... Cette demeure continue à me donner froid dans le dos...

-Bizarrement, moi aussi.

-Bon, alors on rentre ? C'est décidé ? Alors, partons chercher nos affaires.

Sur ses paroles, James s'accrocha à Lily, prêt à partir. Sirius et Remus s'agrippèrent à leur tour, et Lily ferma les yeux. Ils s'attendaient à sentir leur cœur s'envoler, et leur souffle retomber brusquement à l'arrivée, mais rien ne se produisit. Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans la maison.

-Eh bien ?

-Oui, désolée, je recommence.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentra comme elle l'avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle visionna leur chambre d'hôtel, elle se sentit partir, elle était prête... Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était encore dans la maison.

-Rah, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas.

James essaya de la réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, on peut y aller à pied, c'est pas loin. Ça fait juste que quelques jours que tu as ton permis, c'est normal que tu flanches... Ca ne peut pas marcher à tout les coups.

-C'est mignon James, mais je SAIS transplaner... Je l'ai senti, j'y étais, tout était bon... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça part pas... Je ne comprends pas.

-Bah ? James à raison. Cherchons pas plus loin, on va y aller à pied. On l'a déjà fait plus d'une fois, enfin aidé des balais quand même.

-Je veux bien, mais ça me fait chier de ne pas réussir à me transplaner.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps et décidèrent de partir. Ils avaient juste oublié que leurs balais était à l'hôtel. Il ne leur fallait plus qu'à y aller à pied. Sirius tenta de sortir le premier, poussant au passage Remus. Il s'accrocha à la poignée, et la tourna, en vain.

-Pousses-toi Sirius, et arrête avec tes bêtises.

Remus poussa son ami à son tour, faisant tout de même attention à sa jambe, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte à son tour.

-C'est fermé.

-Tu croyais que je faisais semblant. Qui a la clé ?

Remus chercha dans ses poches. Il trouva enfin la petite clé argentée, il l'inséra dans la serrure et tenta en vain de l'ouvrir, mais la porte restait fermée.

-Je ne comprends pas...

James passa à son tour, et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, les gonds tremblèrent, mais la porte ne céda pas. Ils tentèrent aussitôt tous les sorts possibles, mais rien n'y fit. Ils essayèrent les fenêtres, mais aucun résultat non plus.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel !

-C'est comme si quelque chose ne voulait pas qu'on sorte.

-C'est pas possible, on doit sortir.

Lily, qui commençait à paniquer, monta aux chambres, essaya de détruire les fenêtres. Cependant, rien, ni les coups, ni les sorts, ne les explosèrent.

-Bon, nous sommes bloqués alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'aime pas ça.... J'aime vraiment pas ça du tout...

Dehors, le temps tournait à l'orage, et le beau soleil matinal, qui s'était levé alors que les jeunes assistaient, impuissants au combat de la grotte, était désormais caché derrière de gros nuages noirs qui charriaient une pluie torrentielle. Elle s'abattit soudainement et avec violence sur le toit de la maison, et mitraillait dans une lancinante mélodie, les fenêtres condamnées de la maison.

-Finalement, on aura échappé la pluie, qui sait où on serait là, si on avait pu sortir.

-Et bien, on serait loin de cette maison effrayante.

-Je ne comprends pas, le truc en bas est bien mort.

-Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'a confirmé Gaël... Mais qu'est-ce qui nous bloque alors ?

Et si on tentait de se transplaner de la tourelle ?

Ils montèrent alors à la tourelle. Ils ne purent trouver pas un moyen de sortir, car rien ne marchait, et assistèrent à l'orage le plus violent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. La mer semblait en furie, les vagues gigantesques s'écrasaient avec force sur les rochers, les gerbes d'eau volaient à plusieurs mètres. Ce n'était plus un orage, mais une tempête. On était seulement en milieu d'après-midi mais la lumière du jour semblait totalement absente.

-Eh bien, apparemment, quoi que fut ce truc qui veut nous garder ici, ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. On a qu'à rester ici, et essayer demain.

-Lily ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas cette tempête, ce qui nous empêche de sortir ou autre. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt notre ami Remus qui n'aura rien à se mettre sous la dent, ce soir. Et même si James et moi, on peut le contenir en étant animal, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas ton cas.

-Ah, effectivement.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans le salon, dans un silence seulement dérangé par les grondements qui se rapprochaient. Dehors, la pluie battait comme pour détruire tout ce qu'elle touchait. L'assombrissement de la côte devint tel que les jeunes sorciers ne virent pas le soir arriver, et quand ils arrêtèrent, soudainement, leur discussion qui avait dévié de sujet tant de fois depuis que James avait brisé le silence en parlant de Voldemort, Sirius remarqua qu'il était déjà neuf heure du soir, tout le monde en fut étonné.

Remus, le premier, voyait le temps défiler et le danger s'accroitre. Il regardait Lily nerveusement, c'était la seule qui était réellement en danger. Il essaya de se changer les idées en faisant à manger, mais l'odeur de la nourriture lui donna la nausée et ce fut James qui s'y colla.

Assis sur le canapé, Remus réfléchissait à toutes les solutions. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose rapidement et que s'il parvenait à faire du mal à Lily, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Alors, Sirius vint à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller, Mumus, ca va aller comme toujours, tu le sais bien.

Un coup de tonnerre détruisit soudainement tout son. Un grondement rendit sourd presque tout le monde, l'éclair avait dû tomber à côté, ou peut-être même sur la maison elle-même.

-Bon dieu, c'était fort ça !

James apporta quelques sandwichs à ses amis et ils se regroupèrent autour du canapé et notamment de Remus qui stressait. Soudain, ils entendirent, entre deux éclairs, un large grognement suivit de grincement qui venait du couloir.

Ils sortirent alors tous leurs baguettes, pointées vers une cible. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une intrusion ou s'ils devenaient fous. Puis, le grognement réapparu, mais derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent effrayés.

L'orage cessa brusquement, laissant ainsi place à une pluie qui redoubla d'effort pour empêcher les adolescents d'entendre le moindre bruit dans la maison.

Un nouveau grognement arriva de la cuisine.

Puis, un autre derrière la porte d'entrée.

Les murs semblèrent suinter, se fluidifier, et se mirent alors à briller. L'horreur qui se lisait dans les yeux des adolescents ne semblait exister nul part ailleurs. Jamais, un mortel n'avait pu voir ça.

La maison entière brillait, et cette espèce de poix brillante et fluorescente, comme un fantôme liquide, commença alors à couler sur le sol, et à se rejoindre au centre de la pièce. Apparu alors une forme humain, très indistincte. Elle se tenait immobile devant eux. Sans bouger, sans s'exprimer.

Lily nerveuse effectua un geste en arrière. Alors, la silhouette lumineuse tendit sa main vers elle, et sans la toucher, la projeta brutalement au sol. Elle alla s'écraser durement contre le mur. Tout de suite, les trois garçons répliquèrent avec des sortilèges. Rien n'y faisait. Ils semblaient s'étouffer dans la lumière sans rien faire.

James prit alors un bibelot de porcelaine sur le meuble en face du canapé, ses mêmes bibelots que Sirius avait déplacé le premier jour pour poser ses affaires avant d'emménager avec Remus. Il lança l'objet qui traversa inutilement l'être invisible. Ce dernier renvoya James de la même force que sa promise.

Sirius à son tour voulu tenter quelque chose, mais Remus hurla.

-Non, j'ai une idée, laisse-moi faire.

Il se précipita en courant dans les escaliers, oubliant la douleur qui le relançait à la cuisse. Il se rua dans la chambre de l'enfant et grimpa les marches pour aller dans la tourelle.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de crier 'NON' que la lumière s'enfonça dans les murs pour disparaitre, et le laisser seul avec ses deux amis brutalisés. Il tenta de rejoindre Remus mais une barrière semblait le bloquer à l'entrée de l'escalier. Sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, il aida James et Lily qui étaient assommés. Ils semblaient par contre n'avoir pas trop souffert du choc, sauf Lily qui saignait de l'arcade sourcilière.

De son côté, Remus arriva dans la tourelle en même temps que la silhouette. Celle-ci lui envoya la même force qu'aux deux autres. À cause de la promiscuité du lieu, le choc de Remus fut plus dur, il détruisit la fenêtre derrière lui, cette même fenêtre que Lily avait vainement essayé de casser quelques heures auparavant.

Allongé par terre, Remus sentit le sang lui monter aux lèvres. Il ne put que se retourner pour cracher un paquet de sang baveux. Il sentait l'une de ses côtes lui transpercer l'intérieur du ventre.

La silhouette s'approcha et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Une douleur effrayante, comme devait le ressentir ceux qui subissait 'endolori', déchira le corps de Remus, mais sembla aussi le soigner aussitôt. Il retira sa main et la replaça sur son front. De nouveau une douleur affreuse l'assaillit. En plus de ça Remus reçut des éclairs de vision, comme s'il revoyait de vieux souvenirs.

Il vit sa mère qui pleurait. Le château de Poudlard, ses amis, Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore. Puis, il vit le combat dans la grotte et la maison hantée de Pré-au-lard. Tout devint blanc, comme une lumière aveuglante, et il apercu alors dans cette lumière, la grande maison où ils étaient en feu. Puis il vit un vieux château en vieille pierre dans des montagnes enneigées, il vit un moine lui tailler la main avec un grand couteau. Il vit ensuite une ville qui lui était inconnue, une grande église avec deux tours gothiques magnifiques le surplomber.

Enfin, il revint à lui, et ce qu'il vit alors fut la lune. La lune, rayonnante, magnifique, qui se montrait entre deux nuages. La pluie avait mouillée son visage, et la silhouette était toujours là, elle semblait reculer. Peut-être venait-elle de comprendre ce qui se passait. En tout cas, il était trop tard. Remus sentit ses dents qui s'arrachaient de ses gencives, ses crocs poussaient, son dos se voutait, et son museau s'allongeait.

_Fin de ce chapitre, l'avant dernier ! _

_A bientôt pour la fin ultime de cette première partie. La seconde partie doit encore être travaillée et pensée, donc elle ne sortira pas tout de suite. Mais mon objectif numéro 1 est accomplis, c'est à dire, finir mes 15 premiers chapitres, qui conclue l'histoire dans la maison... Mais pas l'histoire en elle même._

_Merci beaucoup de poser des questions, de dire ce que vous pensez, par review, je vous répondrais volontier, et si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, laissez moi une adresse ;)_

_A bientôt_


	15. Le final !

_Mode Reception d'Oscar : Je remercie ma bêta : Jubeikasuki, sans qui je ne serais pas là ! Non c'est vrai, honnètement, elle a fait un travail de fou, ses corrections et ses relectures ont aidés à fluidifier le texte, parce que j'ai toujours eu la flemme de me relire. Donc merci ma JK ! ;)_

**LE FINAL**

Le temps redoublait de violence, la tempête détruisait tout, les arbres pliaient sous la force incroyable du vent. L'eau, qui coulait en torrent le long des pentes, ravalait des monceaux de boues qui détruisaient tout ce qui ne faisait pas le poids. Sirius tira le corps faible de James près de Lily, il lui mit rapidement un gifle légère, et le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, où est-il ?

Sirius ne savait pas s'il parlait de Remus ou de cette chose.

-Là-haut, Remus et le truc sont là-haut, il faut...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car ses entrailles se déchirèrent quand il entendit le hurlement rauque et caractéristique du loup-garou. Le tonnerre reprit juste après. Un grand vent s'engouffra alors dans la maison.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ?

En haut justement, l'esprit de lumière recula, laissant un bref répits au loup-garou qui se releva d'un geste rapide et souple. Sa carrure était doublée, Remus devait maintenant faire plus de deux mètres. Il poussa son hurlement, et tourna ses yeux pleins de fureur vers l'esprit. La forme fantômatique, surprise, ouvrit les siens en forme d'amande, Remus la sentit prête à attaquer.

Le loup-garou fit virevolter son bras. Sa main, qui se prolongeait de 5 griffes aux cornes épaisses, balaya le vide pour arriver à hauteur du visage de l'être mystérieux. Celui-ci disparu totalement en traversant le sol. Les griffes de Remus vinrent alors s'abattre contre le mur en bois qui se détruisit complètement. Pris d'une rage démentielle, il balança ses griffes dans tous les sens avec une force extraordinaire. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats, les livres s'éparpillèrent en flocons de papier avant d'être souillés par la pluie qui s'engouffrait dans la tourelle. La pièce n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une ruine de bois qui ne restait debout que par magie.

Remus s'engouffra alors dans l'escalier, détruisant tout ce qui gênait son passage. Ses griffes laissaient des stries de rage dans les murs du couloir. Il parvint enfin dans le salon où l'esprit se tenait devant Sirius qui venait d'être envoyé dans le décor. La rage du lycanthrope s'estompa soudainement quand il vit le jeune homme, blessé, au sol. Il le regarda quelques instants sans bouger, puis, se tourna vers l'esprit, sa colère se décuplant comme jamais. Il se rua vers lui et le balaya de son bras. L'impact fut fulgurant. Un éclair lumineux éclaira toute la maison, et la silhouette vint s'écraser contre le mur.

Celle-ci se releva rapidement, et bombarda de lumière la poitrine de Remus. Ce dernier recula de douleur en se tenant le torse qui avait radicalement changé de couleur. Sirius se releva doucement et tira James vers lui. Il lui dit, alors :

-Nous devons partir, vite. Je vais essayer de trainer Lily derrière. Essaye d'ouvrir la porte.

James s'exécuta. Seulement, la porte en question ne semblait pas coopérative. Il avait beau tirer sur la poignée, celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Sirius décida alors d'amener Lily dans la cuisine. De peur de se prendre un coup perdu, il rampa discrètement, un bras sur son aine blessé, l'autre qui tirait Lily par le col. Derrière Lily, James essayait de la pousser pour aider son ami. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

Pendant ce temps, Remus continuait de se battre et de se prendre des coups qui l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Le dernier coup qu'il prit dans le ventre le plia de douleur et posa les mains au sol. Il tentait de s'en remettre rapidement mais la silhouette s'approcha de lui. Quand elle fut assez près, le loup-garou, par sa capacité à supporter la douleur et à se régénérer partiellement, lui sauta dessus. Et, malgré l'apparente instabilité de cette énergie violente, il s'y accrocha réellement.

Il put ainsi y enfoncer ses crocs acérés. La morsure déclencha un hurlement qui mêlait à la fois celui de Remus qui criait sa douleur soudaine, et celui de la maison, qui semblait rugir par tous les coins et recoins de chaque mur, plafond ou sol. La lumière de l'être disparut par la suite, laissant les quatre adolescents dans un noir total. Cependant, le silence laissa place à un vrombissement violent qui les secoua et fit tomber au sol Sirius et James qui étaient parvenus à se relever.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Remus, affaibli, se releva, toujours sous sa forme animale. Sirius et James se regardèrent. Devaient-ils faire confiance ou se méfier de leur ami ? Habituellement, les loups-garous ne distinguaient pas leurs amis de leurs ennemis. Pour eux, du moment qu'un humain était dans le coin, il était alors considéré comme sa prochaine proie. Seulement, ils virent le loup-garou se retourner et les humer. Personne ne bougea, et Remus ne fit rien. Néanmoins, la maison redevint de nouveau toute lumineuse et les murs s'enflammèrent rapidement.

-Il faut sortir, vite. James, aide-moi à porter Lily.

James se pencha pour aider son ami, mais, il vit sa petite-amie se réveiller. Ils la portèrent et parvinrent à ouvrir la porte, contrairement à la première fois. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sous la pluie toujours battante.

-Merde, Remus est toujours là-dedans.

-Je vais le chercher.

Sirius se transforma en chien et rentra dans la maison qui brulait. Il trouva son ami rapidement. Celui-ci s'était retransformé en humain et gisait au sol. Quelques braises rougeoyaient sur son visage, brulant doucement sa peau. Sirius les balaya avec sa queue, puis tira Remus en l'attrapant par le bras avec la gueule. Le jeune gryffondor, de nouveau humain, était totalement dénudé, et malgré tout, Sirius, qui ne pouvait éviter la vue du jeune homme nu, réussit à le tirer sans le blesser.

Dehors, il se fit aider de James afin qu'ils puissent se mettre à une distance raisonnable de la maison et qui lui mit rapidement sa cape dessus. Lily, qui s'était entre temps réveillée, prenait conscience d'où elle était. Elle vit alors la demeure qui était entièrement en flammes.

La grande bâtisse n'était pratiquement plus. Elle se consumait comme les mauvais souvenirs que nos quatre sorciers en avaient. Elle brulait dans une splendeur éblouissante. Les hautes flammes s'élevaient dans l'air et léchaient l'obscurité de la nuit. Les cendres s'envolaient gracieusement, tout en tourbillonnant dans le ciel, formant milles étoiles éphémères, puis, retombaient sur le sol pour y mourir.

Lily, James, et Sirius restèrent plusieurs minutes prostrés devant la beauté nouvelle qui s'échappaient du lieu. Le feu les hypnotisait, et cette maison d'habitude si froide arrivait maintenant à les réchauffer.

Elle leur paraissait belle, encore plus belle alors qu'ils étaient enfin libres, encore plus belle alors qu'elle se détruisait complètement. Étonnement, les trois sorciers, encore conscient, prenaient un malin plaisir à regarder la destruction complète, appréciant pleinement leur amère victoire. Leur passage sur la côte bretonne laisserait des traces, c'était certain. Leur voyage laissait derrière eux un lieu libre et sain, mais également, les cendres fumantes du bois noirâtre. Les pompiers arrivaient déjà en vitesse, leurs véhicules crachant leur sirène dans la nuit.

Les adolescents ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et s'accrochèrent ensemble afin de transplaner dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel pour reprendre leurs affaires. Remus était toujours inconscient, d'où la nécessité de retourner chez eux.

Et, ce ne fut qu'une fois toutes leurs valises en main, qu'ils partirent direction l'Angleterre, sans même un regard en arrière.

oOo

Le lendemain après-midi, James, Sirius et Lily marchaient au-travers des couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste afin de rejoindre la chambre où Remus se reposait. Ils découvrirent le professeur Dumbledore qui était arrivé juste un peu avant eux.

-Ah, vous voilà. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Je parlais justement à votre ami.

-Oh, bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour à vous. Je proposais donc à Remus de venir se faire soigner à Poudlard. Il se trouve que les complications que Tom a créé dans le monde de la magie, ont rendu tout endroit public assez dangereux.

-Pourquoi pas. Seulement, il va falloir que vous nous fassiez transplaner au château.

-Partons immédiatement, alors.

Le professeur tendit sa main et tous, même Remus qui s'était faiblement assis, la prirent. Aussitôt, ils furent transportés dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, fait rare, car le transplanage était impossible dans l'enceinte du château. Mlle Pomfresh prit sans plus attendre le jeune Remus avec elle et l'emporta vers un lit où elle commença à lui prodiguer les même soins qu'il avait reçu à Sainte-Mangouste. Les autres rassemblèrent les lits vides, durant les vacances scolaires, autour du sien afin de s'y asseoir.

-Eh bien, mes enfants... Tout ce que vous m'avez raconté est assez impressionnant, et aussi très instructif. Cependant, comme vous l'a dit mon ancien ami, Gaël, tout ceci doit rester cacher. Toutes ces informations pourraient tomber entre de très mauvaises mains.

-Comme celles de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oui, en effet, j'ai bien peur que toutes ces idées de vie éternelle ne l'intéresse... Heureusement, il est trop occupé à gagner le maximum de pouvoir ici pour s'intéresser à la magie extérieure.

-Professeur. Permettez-moi de vous poser une question... Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison à la fin ? Pourquoi l'esprit de cet homme est revenu après que nous l'ayons tué, dans la grotte ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, James... Chaque chose en son temps. Avant de commencer à parler de tout cela, nous attendons quelqu'un.

-Ah... Qui ?

-Votre ami, Peter...

La tête dans leurs péripéties, les quatre sorciers en avaient presque oublié Peter... Certes, ils aimaient bien se moquer de lui, voire même être odieux avec lui. Mais, penser à lui, c'était se rattacher à une réalité rassurante, celle d'une vie stable, où ils n'étaient pas cernés par des entités fantomatiques qui ne pensaient qu'à les tuer. Tous avaient eu énormément de mal à dormir ces derniers jours, surtout Remus qui revoyait régulièrement dans ses rêves le moment où la créature lui avait envoyé son "rayon" en plein cœur, et lui avait montré des flashs qui lui étaient inconnus. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce détail à ses amis, ni même à Dumbledore, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Peter arriva peu de temps après leur venue à Poudlard. Il semblait qu'il avait attendu aux Trois Balais que Dumbledore ne le contacte. Il arriva avec le sourire, et bizarrement plus bronzé que d'habitude.

-Salut les amis. Comment allez-vous ?

James et Sirius se levèrent pour le saluer chaleureusement. Lily le fit rapidement d'un coup de tête. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment très proche de Peter. Elle le trouvait parfois différent de ce qu'il paraissait vouloir être. Et puis, il était surtout devenu très désagréable avec elle depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, alors qu'il avait toujours été agréable jusqu'alors.

Remus le salua aussi de son lit, mais ne prit pas la peine de se lever, car la douleur lui envahissait le dos dès qu'il tentait un effort trop dur. Il venait d'en subir les effets avec le transplanage du vieux directeur.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Et bien, ce fut quelque chose. Pour ma part, je dois dire que mis à part un soleil affligeant et des plages toujours plus longues, je n'ai pas vu quoi que ce soit d'excitant.

-Le soleil... Le soleil, j'en avais presque oublié son existence.

Dumbledore décida de reprendre le sujet là où il s'était arrêté, une fois après avoir invité Peter à s'asseoir avec un petit signe de la main qui montrait une chaise vide, absente cinq minutes plus tôt. Peter s'exécuta, et Dumbledore reprit :

-James, vous aviez une question à propos de l'esprit de ce... Roger ?

-Ah oui, professeur. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit réapparu sous une forme si puissante, alors que Mr Lemenach' semblait l'avoir tué ?

-Ah, bonne question qui exige des réponses, mais les aurais-je moi-même ? J'ai réfléchi à cela depuis que vous m'avez raconté vos joyeuses facéties. J'en suis alors parvenu à une vague idée sur ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette maison, avec vous.

Les adolescents s'inquiétaient du pronostic du directeur bien qu'ils se sentaient, à présent, dans une relative sécurité (Voldemort trainait toujours dehors). Ils n'avaient pas connu cela depuis leur départ en Bretagne.

-Comme vous l'avez bien pensé, et comme je connais votre nouvel ami, le professeur Lemenach', je pense qu'en effet, l'esprit de Roger avait été détruit dans la grotte.

-Mais, alors qui se trouvait dans la maison ?

-Aurebois.

-Aurebois ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Sirius. Certes, je ne pense pas que ce soit le mage noir lui-même qui était là, seulement une partie de lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il semble que cette maison était habitée par l'esprit partiellement réduit du sorcier.

Lily ne comprenait pas. Selon elle, le discours de Dumbledore relevait plusieurs incohérences, beaucoup de détails n'allaient pas dans le sens de la logique.

-Monsieur, si c'était Aurebois, avec la force qu'il avait pourquoi ne nous a-t'il pas attaqué ? Enfin, surtout James, Sirius et Remus, quand il le pouvait, au début de leur séjour.

-J'ai lu le livre de Gaël Lemenach sur Aurebois, et il est clair que le mage noir ne s'intéresse qu'aux puissances importantes de la magie. Quoi que vous fussiez fort, vous n'êtes que des sorciers. Par contre ce soir-là, alors que la pleine lune allait illuminer la nuit, je pense qu'il a senti la puissance de Remus qui montait. C'est pour cela qu'il vous a attaqué. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se serait produit si vous ne l'aviez pas anéanti.

-Êtes-vous sur qu'il est bien mort ?

-Je ne puis réellement répondre à cette question, James. Nous ne pouvons en être sûr. Cependant, je pense que si l'esprit d'Aurebois était toujours dans cette maison, ou était la maison elle-même par je ne sais quel procédé, vous l'avez détruit définitivement quand la demeure s'est enflammée. Et cela, grâce à la force qui réside dans Remus. D'autres questions ?

-Oui...

-Allez-y, Remus...

-Maintenant, est-ce-que tout cela est fini pour de bon ?

-Je l'espère. Seulement, si vous tenez à approfondir la question, je veux bien vous laisser vagabonder en Europe, à la recherche d'informations qui pourront vous être utiles dans votre quête. Tellement de choses n'attendent qu'à être apprises.

Les adolescents se regardèrent curieusement. Lily se sentit un peu à l'écart. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'impliquait les sous-entendus dans les regards que s'échangeaient James, Remus et Sirius. Quant à Peter, il était complètement largué, et se contentait d'hocher la tête quand il avait l'impression que Dumbledore disait quelque chose de pertinent. Le vieux professeur se leva alors, et décida de partir. Il les salua une dernière fois, et sortit discrètement après avoir touché deux mots à Mlle Pomfresh, qui arrosait un tout petit ficus fraichement planté.

Les garçons se regardèrent, chacun avait compris ce que l'autre insinuait.

-Prêts pour la montagne ?

**FIN DE LA PREMIER PARTIE**

_C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion (snif snif) que je mets fin à cette première partie. Je suis assez content de l'avoir finie... J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous avez apprécié. Donnez moi vos impressions..._

_L'attendez vous cette suite ? Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps elle va arriver, je dois mettre le chapitrage en route etc..._

_En tout cas, merci à toutes les reviews, et à bientôt !! _


End file.
